Tout peut changer
by Titepuce140
Summary: En 9e année, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmet se séparent et deviennent des inconnus. B est tjrs ridiculisée alors elle disparait tout d'un coup. Au début de la 12e elle réapparait et elle a bien changé. TOUS HUMAINS.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella a toujours été la fille dont les gens se moquent à l'école mais elle avait ses meilleurs amis qui la protégeait. Tout à changer en 9e année où ils s'étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres. Bella disparaît soudainement et elle revient au début de la 12e année pour terminer ses études. Est-ce que tout peut redevenir comme avant? Est-ce que Bella peut pardonner à ses amis? Ou bien est-ce que trop d'eau à couler sous le pont?_

_**La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais quelques-uns d'entre eux sont de ma propre imagination. Aussi certain personnages seront un peu différent de Twilight. TOUS HUMAINS!_


	2. Le temps d'un changement

1.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

-Arrg!grognais-je en me tournant vers mon alarme.

Alice avait dut changer l'heure à laquelle mon alarme était supposé sonner puisqu'il n'était que six heures du matin. À noter que je ne suis définitivement PAS une personne matinale.

Malgré mon manque de sommeil flagrant, je pris l'initiative de me lever puisque je savais très bien que Alice et Rose voulaient absolument que je m'habille d'après leur croquis dessiner hier soir et qu'il était hors de question que je m'habille selon mes propres goûts vestimentaire.

Oh, vous devez vous demandez qui sont Alice et Rose? Ok, laissez-moi vous présentez mes meilleures amis et mon groupe d'amis.

Tout d'abord il y à Emmet, mon frère jumeau. En fait nous avons un autre faire jumeau mais j'en parlerais plus tard... Alors Emmet est le premier de nous trois à être nées, à peine deux minutes avant moi. Contrairement à mon frère Jasper et moi, Emmet est très grand et très costaud pour son âge mais c'est ses muscles sont naturels et non l'effet de gym. Il a des cheveux court brun moka et frisés.

Mon autre frère se nomme Jasper. Il est née trois minutes et demi après moi, donc ça fait de lui le plus jeune de nous trois. Tout comme notre mère, Jasper a des cheveux blond. Toutefois ils sont aussi frisés que ceux de Emmet. Ses yeux sont aussi de la couleur de notre mère; d'un bleu océan. À ce que vous pouvez voir, Jasper est celui de nos trois qui ressemble le plus à notre mère. Il n'est pas aussi grand et musclé que Emmet mais il ne faut surtout pas le sous-estimer. Bien qu'il est plus jeune que moi de quelques minutes, il aime bien jouer le rôle du grand frère.

Passons ensuite aux Cullens, je reviendrais à moi un peu plus tard. Bon, les Cullens... Esme et Carlisle sont leurs parents, des gens vraiment bien si vous voulez mon avis puisqu'ils sont mon oncle et ma tante. René et Charlie, nos parents à Emmet, Jasper et moi sont les meilleurs amis de Esme et Carlisle puisque Carlisle et ma mère sont frère et soeur. Alors que mon père est le chef de police, ma mère une chirurgienne très réputé. Carlisle est lui aussi un chirurgien sauf qu'il travaille pour l'équipe de traumatologie et Esme est une désigner intérieur très renommée. Par contre, ma mère et Carlisle avaient tous deux été adoptés alors ils ne sont pas reliés par le sang. Entre autre, nos parents ont les moyens pour avoir des énormes maisons et de très belles voitures.

Il y a ensuite les enfants Cullen qui sont eux aussi des triplets. Je sais que ça sonne cliché mais puisque nous sommes des familles de triplets nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde.

L'aînée des Cullen est Rosalie. Tout comme Carlisle et ma mère, elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Rose, c'est son surnom, est de nature très froide et réservé mais elle est très protective de notre famille. Elle est toujours là si quelqu'un de notre groupe à des problèmes. Rose adore les voiture, ils sont sa passions.

Ensuite il y a Alice. Personne ne sait réellement d'où vient ses cheveux noirs puisqu'aucun membre de leur famille n'a cette couleur de cheveux. Par contre, tout comme son frère et leur mère, elle a les yeux vert émeraude. Alice est petite, très petite, mais c'est probablement celle qui a le plus d'énergie dans notre bande. Sa passion est la mode, elle peut passé une journée entière à magasiner sans s'arrêter pour manger ou pour souffler.

Le dernier, et non le moindre, est Edward. Il est l'exact réplique de Esme sauf qu'il a les cheveux couleur de bronze. Tout comme sa mère et Alice, il a les yeux vert émeraude mais il y a tout de même quelque chose dans son regard qui est très différent des autres. Si vous voulez mon avis, Edward est l'exact réplique d'un dieu Grec. Il est un peu plus grand que Jasper mais un peu moins que Emmet. Ses muscles sont très définis et c'est probablement dût à cause du football qu'il pratique avec Emmet et Jasper depuis l'âge de trois ans avec Charlie, mon père.

Et finalement il y a moi, Isabella Marie Swan. Contrairement aux autres, je suis ce que l'on peut appeler ''normal''. Je ne suis pas belle, enfin mes amis disent le contraire mais tout le reste de notre école est d'accord avec moi. J'ai des cheveux et des yeux brun, rien de bien intéressant, quoi. Je ne vous parlerez pas plus de moi puisque je ne suis pas vraiment intéressante...

Aujourd'hui était le jour où nous commencions enfin l'école secondaire. Nous rêvions tous de ce jour depuis notre entré en maternelle et Alice et Rose étaient toutes les deux sur les nerfs. Simplement pour leur faire plaisir, j'attrapa la robe qu'elles avaient dessinées et fila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche chaude et me préparé.

Lorsque je sortit finalement de la salle de bain, habillée et prête à commencer cette journée infernal, j'entra dans la chambre que mes frères partageaient avec une casserole et une baguette en bois dans les mains.

-Tout le monde debout si vous voulez que je vous prépare le petit déjeuné!criais-je en frappant sur la casserole avec la baguette.

Emmet pressa son oreiller contre ses oreille afin d'essayer de se rendormir alors que Jasper était tomber sur le sol en s'accrochant dans ses couvertures.

-Ouch!grogna ce dernier en s'assoyant.

-Bella!hurla Emmet en éloignant finalement son oreiller de sa face.

-Debout!ordonnais-je en cessant ce bruit infernal.

-On arrive, on arrive, s'énerva Emmet en me faisant signe de sortir de leur chambre.

Je n'avais jamais réellement comprit pourquoi mes deux frères voulaient absolument partagé cette chambre, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient utilisé la troisième chambre comme une salle de jeu...

J'entra dans la cuisine et me dirigea immédiatement vers le réfrigérateur afin de sortir les oeufs et le bacon pour le petit déjeuné. Mes parents étaient déjà sortis travaillé alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour tout le bruit que je venais tout juste de faire.

J'étais entrain de placer le bacon dans les assiète lorsqu'une main tenta d'en attraper un morceau.

-Emmet!m'énervais-je en frappant ses doigts avec ma spatule.

-Ouch!se lamenta-t-il.

-Attend que tout soit prêt avant de piquer dans l'assiète si tu veux à manger! Au fait, où est Jasper?

-J'arrive!hurla ce dernier alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Je te jure qu'un jour tu va terminer la tête dans les marches si tu continus de cette façon, le prévins-je en croisant mes bras.

Il roula simplement des yeux en s'approchant de moi et me prenant des ses bras pour me dire ''bonjour''.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi gauche que toi, Bells, rigola-t-il en tendant discrètement sa main vers l'assiète.

Je frappa Jasper avec ma spatule, le forçant ainsi à éloigné sa main du bacon. Tout comme Emmet il se lamenta et je leur fit signe de sortir de la cuisine et d'aller m'attendre dans la salle à manger. Il acceptèrent immédiatement, sachant très bien que je pouvais facilement les punir en refusant de leur donner leur petit déjeuner.

*-*

-Nous y sommes!s'écria Rosalie lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le stationnement de l'école. Forks High!

-Du calme Rose, lui murmura Emmet en s'approchant d'elle.

Edward fit une grimace en pointant les deux tourtereaux qui tentait tout pour cacher leurs sentiments.

-Mais Emmet, refusa-t-elle, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie! À partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons passé les quatre prochaines années ensemble dans cette école, comment veux-tu que je suis calme.

-Quatre ans, approuva Alice. Dans quatre ans nous obtiendrons notre diplôme d'étude secondaire, nous serons encore les meilleurs amis du monde et nous irons tous les six dans la même université. N'est-ce pas excitant?

J'étais très excité, ainsi que tous les membres de notre famille l'était... sauf que nous ne savions pas encore que tout allait bientôt changé et que rien ne serait pareil.

Ce moment ce passa durant cette même journée là, au moment où Emmet, Jasper et Edward allèrent s'asseoir avec l'équipe de football puisqu'ils avaient déjà été recrutés pour l'équipe.

Rosalie, Alice et moi étions toutes les trois assises à la même table au moment où les meneuses de claques s'approchèrent de la table et demandèrent à Alice et Rose de s'asseoir avec elles. Mes deux meilleures amies refusèrent afin de ne pas me laisser seule mais je termina par leur convaincre d'accepter cette offre puisqu'elles avaient longtemps rêvées de faire partie de ce groupe.

Finalement, j'étais resté seule pour terminer mon repas. Edward regarda souvent dans ma direction mais afin de ne pas briser sa joie je lui répondais en souriant. Nous avions beau être les meilleurs amis de monde mais je refusais qu'ils se sentent obligés de rester avec moi alors qu'ils avaient déjà leur propre vie à vivre. Après tout, nous pouvions quand même nous voir après les cours et pendant les fin de semaines!

Si seulement j'avais su... À partir de ce jour là, je ne put presque jamais les voir sans leurs nouveaux amis. Durant les soirées de match, les filles et les garçons étaient toujours au terrain. Après les cours il y avait les entraînement de footbal et de meneuse de claque et les fin de semaine était le moment où ils étaient trop fatiguer pour faire autre chose que dormir.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais je ne faisais plus parti de leurs groupes d'amis alors j'étais souvent laissé seule pendant que les gens riaient de moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment d'être seule mais je détestais de plus en plus devoir me battre seule contre les gens qui m'écoeurais.

Quelques mois plus tard, les seules conversations que j'avais avec eux étaient lorsque ma famille et les Cullen faisaient un souper. Après le repas, ils partaient tous et je me retrouvais toute seule à marché jusque chez moi. C'est en marchant que je rencontra tout d'abord Jamie, un jeune garçon ayant dix-neuf ans. C'est aussi après ces repas là que je terminais dans les clubs de Port Angeles avec Jamie et ses amis alors que je disais à mes parents que je sortais marché. C'est aussi grâce à eux que j'eus la chance de conduire avant même d'avoir l'âge de seize ans.

Avant la fin de la neuvième année, je participais à quelques courses de rues où je me démarquais pour ma rapidités et mon intelligence. Il était très rare que je perdais une course et Jamie et les autres étaient très fiers de moi. Je savais aussi que Jamie était très riche après avoir hérité de toute sa fortune familiale.

Ils étaient tous au courant de ma situation et plusieurs fois ils m'avaient offert de déménager avec eux. Toutefois, je refusais en leur rappelant que j'avais quand même des parents qui m'aimaient énormément et qui s'inquiéteraient si je venais à disparaître.

C'est à la fin de la dixième année que je pris ma décision.

C'était la dernière journée des examens et tout le monde était sur les nerfs. J'avais passé la nuit à réviser pour mon stupide examen de mathématique et je n'avais pratiquement plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Lauren, qui était devenu la meilleure amie de Rose et Alice s'approcha de moi et me poussa en bas des escaliers où je me frappa douloureusement la tête sur la marche du bas.

J'entendis à peine la voix d'Edward qui hurlait mon nom en courant vers moi ou bien mes deux frères qui s'approchaient en roulant leurs manches afin d'avoir les bras à l'air pour frapper Lauren. À ce moment là, lorsque je me releva et que je toucha l'arrière de ma tête qui saignait un peu, je vis rouge. Je ne ressentis pratiquement rien lorsque mon poing vint en contact avec le nez de Lauren, pourtant assez fort pour l'envoyer valser contre les poubelles derrière elle.

Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Alice et Rosalie ainsi que tous ceux présent étaient simplement figés sur place alors que je me frayais un chemin parmi la foule en tenant ma main presser contre ma tête qui faisait mal.

-Bella!hurla Edward lorsque je m'approcha de mon vieux camion rouge.

-Quoi?répliquais-je en tournant sur mes talons.

Il fit un pas vers l'avant en tentant sa mains vers ma tête afin d'y jeter un coup d'oeil mais je refusa cette demande silencieuse en éloignant sa main de ma tête.

-Bella, chuchota-t-il.

-Edward.

J'avais dit son nom d'un ton froid et coupant, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connu. Il ne méritait pas d'être blesser par moi, j'en étais parfaitement au courant, mais je n'avais certainement pas envie d'avoir affaire avec les gens de ma famille après tout ce que je venais d'endurer.

-Tu devrais faire vérifier ta tête par ta mère, me conseilla-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Ouais, comme si j'ai envie que quelqu'un joue avec ma tête!

-Bella, je suis désolé pour... j'aurais dus être là pour toi, je...

-Oui Edward, tu aurais dus être là pour m'éviter de me fracasser la tête sur une marche tout comme vous auriez tous dut être là quand j'avais besoins de vous les deux dernières années mais non, vous n'y étiez pas. Il semblerait que vos nouveaux amis sont bien plus important que la bonne vieille Bella alors simplement pour vous faire plaisir, je vais cesser de vous ennuyer et disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Au revoir Edward!

-Bella, ce n'est pas ce que... Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais besoins de nous. Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu nous voir?

-Parce que vous n'étions jamais là, voilà pourquoi!hurlais-je alors que les gens commençaient à envahir le stationnement.

J'apperçus finalement Emmet, Jasper, Alice et Rose s'approcher et avant même qu'il ne puisse nous atteindre je sauta dans mon camion et ferma la porte sans écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Edward semblait profondément blessé et triste mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire de leurs problèmes.

La dernière scène que je vis avant de tournée dans la rue fut Edward qui s'était laisser tomber contre l'asphalte, Rosalie qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Emmet, Alice qui tentait d'aider Edward et Jasper qui fixait ma voiture comme s'il avait comprit ce qu'il allait arriver.

En arrivant chez moi je lança les premiers vêtements que je trouva dans mon sac de voyage violet, prit ma brosse à dent, mon ipod, mon téléphone, l'argent que j'épargnais pour la fac et ma sacoche. Sans un dernier regard vers ma maison, je sauta dans ma voiture et roula jusqu'à Port Angeles.

En chemin je composa le numéro de portable à Jamie.

-Allo?demande ce dernier en répondant.

-Jamie?

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues mais je ne pleurais pas.

-Izzy?s'étonna-t-il soudainement. Izzy, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous partez encore vers Phoenix?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que votre offre tient encore? Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous?

-Certainement que tu le peux mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas laisser tes parens et ta famille...

-Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école et je ne veux plus vivre cette vie. Je veux quelque chose de nouveau... non je veux participer à des vrais course de rues.

-Ne vont-ils pas tenté de te retrouver?s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui mais je vais leur envoyé un e-mail leur demandant de ne pas tenter de me retrouver et avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, du maquillage, une nouvelle garde-robe et une nouvelle face personne ne pourra me retrouver.

-Ok.

Je laissa ma voiture dans le stationnement d'un centra d'achat, là où Jamie me ramassa et nous partîmes tous vers la chaleur de l'Arizona. Là où une nouvelle vie m'attendait.


	3. triste nouvelle

2.

**Edward:**

La dernière année avait été extrêmement longue pour ma famille et notre petite bande. Avec la soudainement disparition de Bella, tout avait changer. Charlie avait tenté de la retrouvé dès le moment où nous avions constater sa disparition et où je lui avais raconter les dernières paroles que Bella et moi avions échangé mais il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver une piste.

Heureusement, Bella nous envoyait au moins un e-mail par moi afin de nous laisser savoir qu'elle était en vie. Charlie avait tenté de retracer l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur qu'elle utilisait mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Après six mois la police avait dut cesser les recherche, sachant qu'elle était en vie et en pleine santé. Par contre, Charlie continuait à espérer qu'elle reviendrait un jour.

Dès le moment où elle avait disparut, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi avions recommencer à passer du temps rien que nous. Nous nous en voulions tous d'avoir délaisser Bella pour l'équipe de football et les meneuses de claques et ce n'était qu'au moment de sa disparition que nous avions finalement comprit les erreurs que nous avions faits.

Parce qu'ils avaient perdus leur soeur, Jasper et Emmet étaient les plus affectés et passaient tout leur temps libre dans la chambre de Bella. Elle n'était peut-être pas là physiquement mais son odeur faisait encore étrangement partit de la chambre. Il n'était pas non plus rare que nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble dans cette chambre.

-Edward! Jazz! Alice!hurla Rosalie alors que Emmet avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Rose.

Notre grand-mère Cullen était décédé durant la nuit et nous nous étions tous rassemblé pour préparer les obsèques. Alors que nos parents travaillaient là-dessus, Jasper, Alice et moi jouions sur le Wii dans ma chambre alors que Rose et Emmet... Mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre!

-Attend, nous sommes en pleine partie!se lamenta Jasper.

-Éteinder cette télévision maintenant ou bien...

-Ils arrivent, répliqua Alice en détachant le câble de la télévision.

En croisant ses bras, elle nous fit signe d'écouter les ordres de Rose et de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre de notre soeur.

-Quoi?soupirais-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Rose était assise devant son ordinateur portable, son doigt pointant vers l'écran alors que son regard était tourné vers nous.

-Je viens de recevoir un e-mail de Bella, expliqua-t-elle en nous faisant signe d'approcher.

_Rosalie,_

_Je sais que tu es entrain de montrer ce e-mail aux autres alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Je suis en vie, en bonne santé et j'ai toutes mes dents alors s'il vous plaît cesser de me rechercher si que vous ne voulez pas que je cesse de vous envoyez ces e-mail._

_Izzy_

_(P.S.: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dors pas dans la rue et je ne couche pas d'un bord à l'autre.)_

-Elle à l'air bien, déclara soudainement Alice en brisant le silence.

-Vous croyez qu'elle serra là après demain pour l'enterrement de Grand-mère?chuchota calmement Jasper.

-Aucune idée, répondis-je en m'assoyant sur le lit de Rose.

-Elle aimait vraiment Grand-mère, pleurnicha Alice.

-Elle ne sait probablement pas ce qui c'est passé, nous rappela Rosalie en croisant ses bras.

-Rose, écrit lui!ordonna Emmet en s'approchant de sa petite amie.

Rose se tourna vers l'ordinateur pendant quelques instants, semblant débattre si elle devait écrire ou pas mais elle savait autant que nous que Bella n'avait jamais répondu à nos e-mail et nous n'avions aucune idée si qu'elle les recevait ou non.

Soudainement, les doigts de Rosalie s'installèrent sur les lettres et elle commença à écrire.

_Bella,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu va recevoir ou même lire ce e-mail mais si oui tu dois savoir que quelque chose de grave c'est produit. La nuit dernière, après une longue bataille contre son cancer, Grand-mère est décédé. Les funérailles seront tenus après-demain, mercredi le 5 septembre. Nous espérons vraiment que tu viennes, tu nous manques tellement. Nous voudrions nous excuser en face à face et non dans un e-mail alors s'il-te-plaît, viens dire au revoir à Grand-mère._

_Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Edward_

_(P.S.: Nous t'aimons et prend soins de toi!) 3_

-Voilà c'est envoyer, annonça Rose en se tournant vers nous tous.

Un long silence s'installa alors que nous nous regardions tous.

-Bella faisait les meilleurs déjeuner, se lamenta Emmet. Jasper a bien essayer de faire du bacon mais ça n'a pas très bien terminé...

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai mis le papier avec le bacon... Geez!se défendit Jasper.

Je ne pus refouler mon envie de rouler mes yeux en me rappelant très exactement l'état dont avait été la cuisine après l'accident de Jasper.

Rosalie soupira en secouant sa tête. Elle aussi avait été déçu par le désastre de notre cousin. Il fallait dire que René en avait fait toute une histoire et qu'Emmet s'amusait encore à en rire.

Moi aussi j'étais triste de ne plus pouvoir manger les déjeuner de Bella, mais c'était nos discussions qui me manquait le plus. Bella et moi avions toujours eu plus de facilité à nous ouvrir émotionnellement lorsque nous étions ensemble.

La dernière fois où je l'avais vue restera toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Ça me hantait à tous les jours et dans mon sommeil. Avoir assister à ce que Lauren lui avait fait nous avait tous fait ouvrir grand les yeux. Je me rappelerais toujours le choc dont j'avais ressentis lorsque je m'étais apperçus que sa tête saignait et qu'elle refusait de me laisser la toucher ou de m'approcher d'elle.

En fait, nous savions tous que nous étions ceux qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir. Nous étions aussi au courant que c'était nous qui nous étaient éloignés d'elle et l'avait repousser. Maintenant nous méritions ce qui c'était arrivé mais pas ses parents, ni les miens. Ils l'aimaient, ils prenaient soins de elle... Ok peut-être pas techniquement mais elle n'avait jamais manqué d'argent ni d'amour!

-Pourquoi est-elle parti sans nous dire où elle allait!soupira Emmet en frappant le mur de son poing.

-Emmet!crièrent mes parents du premier étage.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Emmet, répondis-je à sa question, c'est notre faute et nous le savons tous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?s'étonna Rosalie.

-Oh voyons Rose, soupirais-je, nous le lui avions pratiquement pas parlé durant la neuvième et la dixième année! Elle était toujours seule et aucun d'entre nous n'était là pour assurer ses arrières ou l'écouter. Tout ce qui nous intéressait était le football et les meneuses de claques. Nous sommes encore heureux qu'elle s'est pas suicider!

-Edward!s'offusqua Alice en se tournant vers moi.

-C'est vrai, approuva Jasper. Emmet et moi ne lui parlions pratiquement jamais à la maison. Les seules interactions que nous avions avec elle était pour lui demander de nous faire à manger. Alice, quand était la dernière fois où tu peux vraiment dire avoir eu une conversation avec elle?

Alice tenta de trouver une réponse mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

-Tu vois?lui demanda Jasper.

-C'est de notre faute, conclu Rose en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Merde, si au moins nous avions prit la peine de lui parler pendant quelques secondes...

-Nous aurions pu voir qu'elle avait besoins de nous, conclus-je.

Nous étions encore entrain de parler lorsque la tête de Renée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette dernière, qui avait probablement entendu notre conversation, paraissait exténuer.

-C'est l'heure de souper, annonça-t-elle. Esme et moi avons commander de la pizza et nous sommes prêt à manger.

Sans discuter nous nous dirigions vers les escaliers et dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger où étaient déjà assis mes parents et Charlie. Ces derniers semblaient tout aussi fatigués que Renée et il nous restait encore deux jours complets avant la fin des funérailles. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils ne tombent pas malade...

-Comment allez-vous?nous demanda mon père en nous tendant l'une des boîte de pizza.

-Nous avons reçu un e-mail de Bella, répondit Rosalie en soupirant.

Charlie leva rapidement la tête et fixa son regard sur Rose.

-Sait-elle?demanda-t-il.

-Nous n'en savons rien, elle n'en a pas parler, ajouta Rose. Elle nous a tout simplement dit que nous devions cesser de la rechercher si nous voulions continuer à recevoir ses e-mails. Rien de nouveau, quoi.

-Mais nous lui avons envoyé un e-mail expliquant le décès de Grand-mère, expliquais-je en mordant dans un énorme morceau de pizza.

Il hocha tristement la tête et continua à manger alors que Renée lui frottait amoureusement le dos.

-Tout va bien aller, chuchota cette dernière. Bella va bientôt revenir, je le sais. C'est une Swan et une Cullen, elle va très bien.

*-*

**Bella:**

-Izzy?s'inquiéta Jamie en s'approchant de mon bureau.

-Hmm...?demandais-je sans quitter le e-mail reçu de Rose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste? Tu viens pourtant de gagner la dernière course et dans quelques mois tu vas commencer ta carrière professionnel

Durant la dernière année, j'étais passé à une simple coureuse de rue jusqu'à une ligue pour les mineurs.

-Je viens d'avoir un e-mail de ma cousine, expliquais-je, et ma grand-mère maternelle est décédé.

-Déja?s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais qu'il lui restait encore quelques mois?

-La dernière fois que je lui avais parler, la semaine passé, elle m'avait annoncé qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et je lui avais promise d'aller à ses funérailles.

Jamie hocha la tête, tentant de trouver une solution à ce que je venais de lui apprendre car nous savions tous les deux qu'une fois revenu à Forks il n'y avait aucune chance que ma famille me laisse repartir. Soudainement, une lumière sembla s'allumer. Ok, peut-être pas une vrai lumière mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-C'est quoi l'idée?demandais-je en souriant.

-Idée? Quelle idée? Je ne vois pas ce que tu...

-Jamie, je sais très bien que lorsque tu fais cette face ça veut dire: ''Man-j'ai-une-idée-mais-je-sais-que-tu-vas-vouloir-me-tuer''. Alors, c'est quoi l'idée du siècle?

Il grimaça en roulant des yeux.

-Il y a une course à Seattle après-demain soir et si tu fais une excellente course tes commanditaires pourraient probablement continuer à tes supporter et l'équipe déménagera peut-être.

-On oublit une chose, pointais-je.

-Quoi?

-Moi + parents= PUNITION!lui rappelais-je.

Il tenta d'ajouter quelque chose mais je continua là où j'avais commencer.

-Moi + famille= Mal de tête. Moi + cousins=... Je ne veux même pas savoir.

-Izzy, répondit Jamie en secouant la tête, quel âge as-tu?

-Dix-huit. Voyons, Jamie, tu connais très bien mon âge, il me semble que... Oh!

-Toi + Forks= ma maison, rigola-t-il.

Maison? Forks? Depuis quand avait-il une maison? Alicia apparut soudainement aux côtés de Jamie en souriant avec Christy et Toby.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions te laisser seule avec les hyènes!s'offusqua Alice.

-Mai... Maison?

-Tu connais le manoir à l'autre bout de la ville?demanda Jamie en souriant.

-Celui avec une piste de course à l'arrière, un cours de tennis et une piscine de grandeur olympique?

Il hocha simplement la tête afin de confirmer ma question.

-Cool!

-Christy et Toby vont aller à l'école avec toi alors tu ne seras pas seule.

-Yeah!hurlèrent ces deux derniers en sautillant.

Je savais qu'ils n'étaient jamais été dans une école publique puisqu'ils avaient toujours été éduqués à la maison. Jamie étant leur oncle, ils étaient venus vivre avec nous à la mort de leurs parents et ils avaient tous les deux le même âge que moi. J'avais, moi aussi, eu mon propre tuteur depuis que j'étais venu habité avec Jamie et sa famille.

-Nous devons partir très bientôt si nous voulons être là à temps pour ton discours, me rappela-t-il.

Depuis ma fugue, ma grand-mère était la seule avec qui j'avais garder le contact. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne le saurais probablement jamais, mais elle avait garder le secret de là où je me trouvais en échange de courtes visites régulières qu'elle faisait pour venir me voir. Personne ne s'était jamais douter pourquoi elle partait aussi souvent malgré le fait qu'elle était malade, mais ma grand-mère refusait d'écouter ses médecins.

La dernière fois où je lui avais parlé, la semaine plus tôt, elle m'avait demander d'assister à ses funérailles, de dire un discours sur sa vie et de faire la paix avec les membres de ma famille. J'avais accepter, puisque c'était ses dernières volontés et aussi parce que je voulais moi aussi m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait.

Ma grand-mère et moi avions toujours été très proche l'une de l'autre et je ne pouvais certainement pas refuser d'assister à ses funérailles. Revoir ceux que j'avais quittés allait simplement être un obstacle de plus à franchir mais je savais maintenant que j'avais des gens sur qui compter, ma nouvelle famille.

Je savais que mon père, ma mère, mes frères et les Cullen étaient des membres très actif de ma famille de sang, mais les Hale étaient ceux qui m'avaient permit de devenir celle que je suis; la nouvelle Bella.

-Bella!chanta Christy en entrant dans ma chambre avec une valise vide dans ses mains. Je savais que tu allais avoir besoins d'une valise de plus alors je te donne la mienne.

-Merci, la remerciais-je en lançant mes produits coiffants dans celle qu'elle venait de me donner.

-Alors, commença-t-elle en s'assoyant au pied de mon lit, prête à affronter l'enfer?

L'enfer? Depuis quand est-ce que Christy utilisait un nouveau mot pour décrire mes relations familiale?

-L'enfer?lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

Christy roula les yeux en m'aidant à plier mon linge. Je tiens à préciser que c'est des vêtements dont même Alice n'arriverait jamais à s'offrir car mes vêtements étaient unique et créer simplement pour moi par les plus grandes marque du monde.

-J'essaie d'agrandir mon vocabulaire pour l'école, expliqua-t-elle.

-Christy, tu ne peux pas ''agrandir'' le vocabulaire.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, miss-je-suis-un-dictionnaire-ambulant.

-Christy!m'offusquais-je. Je ne suis pas un dictionnaire ambulant! Je suis simplement quelqu'un douée avec les mots.

Christy éclata soudainement de rire, comme si je venais de lui raconter la meilleure blague du monde. Sérieusement, je me demandais souvent si Christy avait toutes ses neurones car elle ne faisait pas toujours d'allure...

Afin de ne pas empirer la situation, je continua simplement de ranger mes effets personnels dans les valises ouvertes devant moi. Lorsque je fus enfin terminer, j'attrapa les clés de ma superbe voiture, une Porsche 911 GT3 RS atteignant la vitesse de 310 Km/h et passant de 0-100 secondes en quatre secondes. Le rêve, quoi!

Jamie, Alicia et Tobe m'attendaient déjà prêt de leur voiture alors que Christy était probablement encore entrain de rire sur le plancher de ma chambre. En roulant les yeux, je fis signe à Tobe d'aller chercher sa soeur. Ce dernier accepta aussitôt, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir la traîner de force.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nos cinq voitures quittaient rapidement le garage de notre maison en direction de Forks, là où tout avait commencer...


	4. Funéraille et une visite inatendu

3.

**Edward:**

Vous êtes vous déjà demander ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on doit enterrer quelqu'un alors que nous savons que l'une des personne les plus plus importante à la personne décédé n'est pas présente? C'était ce que ma famille ressentait en ce moment. Assister aux funérailles de notre grand-mère était difficile et émotionnel mais nous savions que la présence de Bella nous aurait tous aider. C'était dans une situation telle que celle-ci que nous nous rendions compte du vide que Bella avait créer en nous quittant.

Nous avions tous dix-huit ans, mais sans Bella la vie a moins de sens. Lorsque notre grand-père était décédé, six ans plus tôt, c'était principalement grâce à Bella si nous avions tenu le coup. C'était elle qui avait passé plusieurs nuits chez Grand-mère afin de l'aider à s'occuper de la maison alors que tout le monde était trop occupés à se morfondre.

Aujourd'hui, nous tenions tous assis dans l'église, devant le cercueil de notre grand-mère, alors que le prête parlait de tout et de rien. Alice, Emmet, Jasper et moi avions déjà lit des prières et Rosalie venait tout juste de terminer le sien. La messe aurait dut se terminer à ce instant mais le prêtre nous surprit tous en sortant un micro qu'il posa à l'avant de la scène.

-Je sais que c'est inattendu et que personne ici présent n'est au courant de ce qui suit, mais Madame Cullen elle-même m'avait demander, lorsque j'étais allé faire ses sacrements, de faire ceci. Vous savez tous qu'un peu moins de deux ans passés, la famille Swan ont subit une terrible épreuve lorsque leur fille Isabella est disparut sans laisser de trace. Madame Cullen m'a dit, quelques instants avant de mourir: '' Ma dernière volonté est que vous laisser ma petite fille, Isabella, dire quelques mots pendant mes funérailles lorsque la messe sera terminer.'' Elle m'a aussi demander de vous lire ceci.

Isabella? Bella? Un instant, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passait?

Les gens présent dans l'église commencèrent rapidement à chuchoter alors que ma famille et moi regardions partout dans l'église à la recherche d'un signe nous prouvons que Bella était réellement ici. Malheureusement, personne ne la vit.

_-Mes chers amis,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis décédé et que vous assistez à mes funérailles. Depuis ma jeunesse j'ai toujours été celle à qui les gens confiaient leurs plus sombres secret. Par contre, je détiens un secret dont j'aurais dus divulguer aux membres de ma famille mais j'ai préféré garder le silence afin d'aider ma petite fille disparut._

_Quelques jours après sa disparition, après le début des recherches diriger par mon beau-fils Charlie Swan, j'ai reçu un appel de Bella. Cette dernière m'avait expliquer les raisons pourquoi elle était partit et ce qu'elle faisait. Après avoir été moi-même vérifier si elle vivait bien et si elle n'avait besoins aucun aide, j'ai accepter de garder le secret en échange de ses nouvelles. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie et Renée, je sais que vous étiez souvent demander où je partais durant plusieurs fin de semaine; c'était pour rencontrer Bella._

_La semaine passé, lors de ma dernière conversation avec Isabella, je lui ai fait promettre de venir ici pour parlé devant vous. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmet et Jasper, vous êtes mes petits enfants et sachez que je vous aime tous autant les uns que les autres mais j'aimerais que ce soit Bella qui vous parle tous de moi. C'est probablement l'une des seules raisons pourquoi elle accepterait de revenir à Forks après tous les rêves dont elle est probablement déjà entrain de réaliser._

_Charlie, Renée, ne soyez pas fâcher contre votre fille car elle suit sa destinée et ses rêves. Tentez plutôt de la soutenir car ce n'est plus la petite Isabella que vous avez connu. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire la connaissance de la jeune femme dont elle est devenue; une femme indépendante et sûr d'elle-même._

_Emmet et Jasper, je sais que vous avez toujours tentés de jouer le rôle des grands frères pour votre soeur, mais je crois qu'il est temps que vous songer à votre avenir. Vous êtes de très beau et intelligent jeunes jeunes hommes et je suis fière d'être votre grand-mère._

_Alice, s'il-te-plaît, cesse de dépenser tout ton argent en vêtements et investit plutôt dans une boutique ou quelques chose du genre. Rose, chérie, arrête de blesser le pauvre Emmet. Tu sais autant que nous tous que ça en vaut pas la peine... Je rigole, Emmet!_

_Edward,toi qui aimes tant aider les autres, commence par t'aider toi-même au lieu de passer tes journées devant des jeux vidéos à battre Jasper et Emmet._

_Isabella, je sais que tu es probablement en retard et que tu as eu une longue route à faire mais s'il-te-plaît, dites-lui tous de ne pas rouler trop vite dans sa puissante voiture. Mon Dieu, je n'arrive toujours pas à dompter mes cheveux après ma dernière visite..._

_Bon, puisque mademoiselle aime faire les entrées remarquer, vous pouvez bien attendre quelques minutes de plus avant d'entendre le prochain discours. _

_Bizou,_

_Jane Cullen_

Bella... Voiture rapide et puissante... Conduite rapide... Entrer remarquer... Mais qu'est-ce que le monde est devenu?

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?chuchotais-je à mes cinq cousins qui s'étaient eux aussi penchés vers moi.

-Je crois que tu as bien entendu, chuchota Jasper.

-Est-ce que vous penser que...?s'inquiéta Rose.

Les portes de l'arrière de l'église s'ouvrirent subitement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme inconnue qui se dirigea tranquillement vers le devant de l'église. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau bronzer laissait savoir qu'elle ne venait pas de Forks mais d'un endroit où le soleil brillait très souvent.

-Vous avez vu ses vêtements?chuchota Alice en feignant de s'effondrer.

Alice avait raison, cette fille avait vraiment du style et des vêtements qui auraient laissés Alice et Rose émerveillées pendant plus d'un mois. Elle avait l'air riche et à avoir une vie aisée. Nous aurions presque pu parié qu'elle avait une vie tranquille si nous n'avions pas remarqués quelques cicatrices récentes que son bras droit et son cou. Toutefois, elle souriait.

Ce qui attira le plus mon attention et probablement l'attention des autres fut le fait qu'elle monta les marches de la scène jusqu'à ce positionner derrière le micro. Un instant!? Pourquoi ce positionnait-elle là? N'était-ce pas la place de Bella? À moins que...

-Bonjour tout le monde, commença la jeune femme.

Bella!? Oui ce ne pouvait être que Bella. Cette fille avait la même voix que notre tendre et douce Bella sauf qu'elle ne RESSEMBLAIT pas à Bella...

-Vous me connaissez tous par le nom de Isabella Marie Swan ou bien par le surnom de Bella. Je sais que pour la majorité d'entre vous je ne suis que la pauvre fille qui a fugué de chez elle à la fin de la dixième année. Pour ceux qui ce demande pourquoi j'ai quitter le confort de ma famille pour l'inconnue, et bien c'est pour des raisons très personnel. Et non, je n'étais pas enceinte!

Elle éclata de rire à sa propre blague alors que les gens souriaient à l'ange présente devant eux. Pourtant, les chuchotements s'intensifièrent alors qu'ils découvraient que Isabella Swan, la jeune fille disparut sans aucune trace venait de réapparaître totalement différente.

-Si je suis ici, continua-t-elle, c'est principalement à cause de ma grand-mère qui m'avait demander de parler pour vous. J'ai accepter 1) parce que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et 2) parce qu'elle à tenu parole en gardant le secret de où j'étais. Je suis sincèrement désolé qu'elle ait eu à cacher un aussi gros secret aux membres de notre famille mais je n'étais pas prête à revenir.

Les yeux violets de Bella... Les yeux violets de Bella!? Bella n'a jamais eu les yeux violets! Elle avait les yeux bruns, brun comme le chocolat au lait!

-Revenant-en à Grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Grand-mère était probablement la meilleure femme dans ce monde. Elle était toujours heureuse, honnête et présente pour écoute les autres. Lorsque l'un de nous avait un problème ou un secret à confier, c'était elle que nous allions voir. Je me rappellerai toujours le premier jour où j'étais tomber dans mes menstruations. Au lieu de raconter une grande histoire sur les cycles des menstruation comme ma mère ou Oncle Carlisle l'auraient fait, elle s'était tout simplement contenter de m'acheter un tampon et de m'expliquer comment l'utiliser. Heureusement car je ne suis pas certaine si je m'en serais remit si que ma mère m'avait montrer des photos ou des films...

J'éclatai de rire en l'appuyant totalement. Mon père et ma tante auraient sûrement prit plaisir à lui montrer des films et des photos comme ils l'avaient fait avec Rose et Alice. Mes soeurs n'avaient pas pu regarder de la nourriture sans avoir un haut le coeur pendant au moins une semaine entière!

-Oui, Grand-mère avait aussi le sens pour nous faire rire. À chaque fois que l'un de mes mes cousins, frères ou moi étions triste ou malade, elle haussait le son de la musique au boute et elle commençait à danser et à chanter à tue-tête. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Grand-mère m'a dit:'' Izzy, lorsque je serais enfin décédé, ordonnes aux gens de cesser de pleurer sur mon sort si qu'ils ne veulent pas être hanté par mon fantôme. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour alléger l'atmosphère alors amuses-toi''.

Son regard parcourut tout l'église, s'arrêtant finalement sur ma famille et moi. Je savais que tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était une apparition et un cadeau du ciel mais aussi que les gens étaient sous le choc.

Soudainement, elle sortit son ipod de sa poche, alla à l'arrière d'un banc en revint avec un énorme stéréo dans ses main. Lorsqu'elle posa son ipod sur le stéréo et pressa un bouton, de la musique résonna dans toute l'église.

-C'est la danse des canard!s'étonna Alice en ouvrant grand les yeux et en fixant Bella qui c'était mise à danser au son de la musique.

Si Bella avait créer un choc, apercevoir le prêtre danser à ses côtés était encore pire. Tous les deux s'amusaient en dansant et en chantant alors que les gens les fixaient simplement. Soudainement, ma soeur Alice apparut sur la scène en dansant avec Rose.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta finalement, Bella ramassa le stéréo et son ipod avant de reprendre position derrière le micro.

-Cette chanson était sa préféré, termina-t-elle, et elle aurait adorer être ici pour danser avec nous. Merci tout le monde et ayez une très belle soirée.

Bella s'éloigna alors vers les portes de l'église sous les chuchotements des gens et les regards surpris, heureux et fâcher de notre famille. Celui qui semblait le plus fâcher était Charlie. S'il avait pu tuer avec un seul regard, je crois que Bella serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Ce n'est que pour respect pour notre grand-mère qu'il ne se leva pas pour suivre sa fille et la gronder.

Par contre, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper et moi étions immédiatement partit à sa recherche aussitôt après que les gens se furent calmés.

-Où est-elle?paniqua Emmet en regardant partout autour de nous.

-Là, chuchota Alice en pointant une fille blonde devant le couvert d'une voiture violet.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu!cria presque Rosalie en posant ses mains devant sa bouche afin de ne pas crier.

-Quoi?m'étonnais-je en me tournant vers elle.

-C'est la voiture de mes rêves!expliqua-t-elle. La Porsche 911 GT3 RS, celle dont je n'arrête pas de vous parler depuis des mois!

Emmet sembla être le premier à comprendre, quelque chose de nouveau si vous voulez mon avis puisque Emmet était reconnu pour être le dernier à tout comprendre...

-LA voiture?demanda-t-il en regardant de nouveau vers Bella qui semblait travailler sous le capot.

Nous nous appretions à nous avancer vers elle alors que des gens commençaient à sortir de l'église lorsqu'un jeune homme roux s'approcha d'elle avec ses mains dans les poches.

De là où nous étions, nous pouvions facilement entendre leur conversation.

-Eh, Izzy!s'exclama-t-il en mangeant une banane tout près de la voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il y a un problème avec la voiture? Si oui tu n'as qu'a prendre ta ferrarri le temps que l'équipe arrive pour l'arranger.

Rosalie sembla être sur le point d'exploser lorsque le mot ''ferrarri'' fut prononcer.

-Une ferrarri et une porsche?couina-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blond.

-Ça en a bien l'air, répondit Alice.

-Oui mais où a-t-elle bien pu prendre toute cet argent?s'étonna Jasper en tentant un pas vers l'avant.

-Non, je fais simplement un changement d'huile, expliqua Bella en essuyant son front avec le revers de sa main. Eh Jamie, tu peux me passé la bouteille d'huile qui est sous mon siège passager, s'il te plaît?

Le dénommer Jamie ouvrit la portière passagère et passa sa main sous le siège avant de tendre la bouteille d'huile à Bella qui avait déjà tendu sa main.

-Attend une seconde!s'exclama-t-elle alors que sa main n'avait presque pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je croyais que ça allait simplement être décidé après ce soir!

-Izzy, Izzy, Izzy!chanta une fille en dansant joyeusement jusqu'à Bella et en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais très bien que tu es la meilleure coureuse au pays et que personne ne peut te vaincre sur une piste de course. Avoue-le, tu es la meilleure et bientôt tu vas être professionnelle alors pourquoi devrions-nous attendre ce soir pour faire venir l'équipe?

Bella? Meilleure coureuse au pays? Piste de course? Professionnelle? Équipe? Je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qu'ils parlaient mais une chose était certaine, les cicatrices présentes sur le corps de Bella était probablement fait par cela.

-De quoi parlent-ils bien?chuchota Emmet en se tournant vers Rosalie.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Bella hocha simplement la tête avant de continuer son changement d'huile... Un instant! Depuis quand est-ce que Bella s'y connait en voiture? Tout ceci était tellement étrange. Tout d'abord Bella réapparait de nul part avec une nouvelle apparence. Ensuite on la voit avec une voiture frôlant les deux cent milles dollars et maintenant avec des nouveaux amis qui parlent de courses de voiture...

-Christy, où sont Alicia et Tobe?demanda Bella sans quitter son travail des yeux.

-Alicia est au manoir afin de préparer le tout pour lorsque nous allons arriver et Tobe est partit chercher une pizza pour nous pendant que toi tu va en enfer, répondit celle nommé Christy.

L'enfer? De quoi pouvait-elle bien parlé. Apparemment Jamie sembla être tout aussi surpris que moi au nom que Christy venait d'employer car il faillit s'étouffer avec sa banane. Une fois après avoir reprit son souffle, il se tourna vers Christy en haussant les sourcils.

-Izz, pourquoi est-ce que Christy vient d'utiliser le mot enfer?

-C'est pour agrandir mon vocabulaire!se défendit Christy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

J'entendis soudainement Bella grommelé quelque chose derrière le capot mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne sembla l'entendre.

-Izz?tenta une nouvelle fois Jamie.

-Je disais: '' Christy, vocabulaire ne ''s'agrandit'' pas, expliqua-t-elle, mais puisque selon Christy je suis votre ''dictionnaire ambulant'' je préfère ne pas passer la journée à expliquer pourquoi ça ne se dit pas. En résumer, le mot ''enfer'' fait référence à ma famille, mes anciens amis, Forks et l'état au complet de Washington. Capiche?

Jamie éclata simplement de rire alors que ma famille et moi étions simplement figées par cette révélation.

-Wow!s'exclama simplement Emmet en se tournant vers nous.

-Nous l'avons profondément blessé, conclus-je, plus que nous le pensions.

-Izzy!se lamenta Christy. Il faut s'amuser dans la vie. Tu sais, faire des mauvais coups, nager nue dans l'eau, mettre une auto en feu...

-Christy, répliqua Bella, la dernière fois où je me suis amusé avec vous était trois nuits passées où je me suis ramasser dans le bain de la salle-de-bain avec un mal de tête ayant la force de tuer un mammouth! Et vous êtes encore chanceux que je n'ai pas passé ma mauvaise humeurs sur vous.

-Oh allez, rajouta Christy, au moins cette fois-là tu n'avais pas terminé dans le lit avec Jamie et Alicia.

Jamie recracha l'eau qu'il venait tout juste de mettre dans sa bouche alors que Bella s'était raidit et pointait soudainement Christy qui était à deux doigts de roule sur le sol.

À mes côtés, Jasper était horrifié, Alice avait la bouche grande ouverte, Rosalie avait cesser de respirer et Emmet riait silencieusement à l'embarras de sa soeur. Quant à moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Il y avait pourtant un sentiment qui venait d'apparaître et que je n'avais jamais connu: la jalousie. Pourquoi était-ce jaloux de ce qui venait d'être dit? Je n'en avais aucune raison, mais une chose était certaine: j'étais prêt à tuer si je devais apprendre que Bella avait perdu sa virginité.

-Christy, s'énnerva Bella, j'essaie depuis plusieurs semaines d'oublié les images de Jamie et Alicia entrain de faire l'amour alors j'apprécierais vraiment que tu cesses de remettre cette incident sur la table.

-Oh voyons Izzy, il ne s'est rien passé et il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'instruise sur ''comment faire l'amour'' avant que tu ne puisses l'essayer. Un jour tu me remercieras de t'avoir forcer à regarder pour votre défi mais s'était tellement ennuyant.

-Christy, tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire?s'énerva Jamie en roulant les yeux.

Christy sembla réfléchir pour quelques minutes mais elle secoua finalement la tête.

-Non, je dois attendre ici pour que Tobe puisse...

-Et si je te disais que je peux te donner une clé te donnant accès à la piste derrière le manoir?tenta Jamie.

Bella soupira simplement en faisant signe à Jamie de continuer sur sa lancer.

Le moment sembla soudainement s'arrêter pour Christy. Cette dernière c'était arrêter de sauter sur place et regardait Jamie comme s'il était Dieu. Quant à Bella, cette dernière semblait tout simplement ignorée la scène qui se passait près d'elle.

-Pour de vrai?s'étonna Christy.

-Pour de vrai, confirma Jamie, et je suis certain que Izzy aimerait aller s'entraîner avec toi avant la grande course de ce soir.

-Izzy?demanda Christy.

-Tu sais bien que je ne manquerais jamais une occasion d'écraser mon adversaire, répondit Bella en clignant d'un oeil.

-Oncle Jamie! Izzy! Vous êtes les meilleurs! Dites à Tobe que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'attendre et que je vais préparer la piste, s'écria Christy en courant et en sautant vers ce qui semblait être sa voiture.

Les yeux de Rosalie semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites lorsque la voiture de Christy passa devant nous. C'était la même voiture que Bella sauf qu'au lieu d'être violet elle était rose.

-Bientôt terminer?demanda finalement Jamie en regardant vers Bella.

-Oui, juste un instant, répondit-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella referma le capot de sa voiture et croisa notre regard. Elle s'arrêta rapidement en nous apercevant et Jamie suivit son regard jusqu'à nous.

-Ces qui?l'interrogea Jamie en nous pointant.

-Une partie de ''l'enfer'', répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Alice et Rosalie, voici Jamie. Jamie, les cousins.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner son attention vers Bella qui essuyait ses mains sur un linge qu'elle avait sortit du compartiment à gant de sa voiture.

-Alors, commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers nous, le temps vous a fait du bien à ce que je vois.

-À toi aussi, répondit froidement Rose en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ma cousine disparut réapparaitrait de cette façon. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir, mais savoir que nous nous inquiétions pour rien...

Bella haussa les épaules en penchant un peu sa tête vers la droite.

-C'est ce que j'essayais de m'efforcer de vous faire comprendre mais personne ne semble vouloir m'écouter lorsque je leur demande de me laisser tranquille, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Bah... c'est quand même rassurant de savoir que vous aviez remarquer ma disparition après m'avoir éviter pendant quoi... près de deux ans?

-Bella!m'exclamais-je. Si je me rappel bien, c'est toi qui a refuser mon aide après ce qui t'étais arrivé avec Lauren.

Elle éclata soudainement de rire en secouant la tête.

-Lauren?ajouta-t-elle. Sérieusement, Lauren n'est qu'un pauvre moustique comparé aux gens que je connais. Je vous le dit moi, un an dans l'univers des courses et vous ressortez prêt à affronter des grizzlis!

-Là tu marques un point, l'appuya Jamie en hochant la tête. C'est vrai que Dimitri ressemble à un grizzli... Je ne n'arriva toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as fait pour l'assommer en moins d'une minute.

-Ça mon cher ami c'est grâce à la nouvelle utilisation d'une clé à molette. Un seul coup au bon endroit et bonne nuit le grizzli! Remercie Alicia pour l'idée, c'était très amusant. Et Edward, si j'ai refuser ton aide c'est simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu m'aides par pitié.

-Par pitié?m'étonnais-je. Je n'avais pas pitié de toi...

Elle me lança son regard de ''je-sais-très-bien-que-tu-me-mens-alors-dit-moi-la-vérité'' et obtempéra en me rappelant qu'elle me connaissait presque autant que mes parents.

-D'accord il y avait peut-être un peu de pitier mais ce n'était certainement pas à cause de ça si j'ai voulu t'aider! Merde, tu étais ma meilleure amie pendant quatorze ans alors il était tout à fait normal que je veuilles t'aider.

-Edward, quand tu ne parles plus à ta meilleure amie pendant près de deux ans il me semble que ça ne sert plus à rien de l'aider, expliqua-t-elle. De plus ça n'aurait rien changé, je serai probablement partit quelques jours plus tards.

-Bella, chuchota Alice en tentant de s'approcher d'elle.

Bella ne bougea pas de sa place mais regarda Alice comme si elle était son ennemie jurée.

-Alice, répondit Bella sur un ton cassant.

-Tu sais très bien que nous t'aimons et que nous sommes désolés de t'avoir négligée pendant ce temps là mais nous voulons vraiment nous racheter et tout recommencer.

-Vous croyiez vraiment que je peux accepter vos excuses aussi facilement et faire comme si rien en s'était passer? Nom d'un chien, Alice! Vous étiez mes meilleurs amis, ma famille et vous vous êtes simplement éloignés de moi lors de notre entré au secondaire. Croyiez vraiment que ce soit aussi facile de vous pardonnez?

-Et puis quoi, ajouta Rosalie, maintenant que nous t'avons revu tu vas repartir pendant un autre année sans nous laisser de trace pour te retrouver?

Je savais que Rosalie avait été très affecter pour le départ de Bella mais je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle laisse ses émotions s'afficher aussi ouvertement. J'étais même certain que Bella en était tout aussi surprise, bien qu'elle n'affichait certainement pas ses émotions sur son beau visage.

-Je ne repart pas, répondit froidement Bella, je reste à Forks pour l'année terminale et ensuite ça dépendra avec qu'elle équipe que je vais signé. Par contre, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vous voir car j'ai d'autres choses plus importante à faire pour m'entraîner.

-Belly-choo!cria joyeusement Emmet en levant les bras en l'air. Tu es enfin de retour!

-Je suis désolé de briser ta joie, Emmet, mais je ne suis plus la Belly-choo que tu as connu. Mon surnom est Izzy et non pas Bella.

-Même si tu refuses nous allons toujours t'appeler Bella, lui expliquais-je en arquant mes sourcils.

Bella croisa simplement ses bras sur sa poitrine en nous examinant de haut en bas.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le voulez mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis plus cette Bella. Maintenant je suis Izzy; une fille forte, indépendante et aimant avoir du plaisir sans être coincé. Croyez moi, je ne suis pas celle que vous avez connu et si c'est cette personne que vous voulez, n'espérez pas la revoir.

-Quoi!s'exclama Rosalie. Sous cette teinture blonde, ces vêtements de marques, les verres de contacts violet et cette attitude se trouve certainement l'ancienne Bella! Tu ne peux pas avoir tellement changé que tu en sois devenu une autre personne et nous allons un jour te le prouver.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bella et elle tendit sa main vers Jamie qui grimaçait soudainement. Il plaça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un rouleau avec des billets de cent dollars. Bella prit quelques secondes afin de les compter avant de lancer le rouleau dans sa sacoche grand ouvert sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

-Le compte y ait, approuva-t-elle en souriant diaboliquement vers Jamie.

-Et un autre mille dollars de perdu, se lamenta ce dernier.

Je crois que s'il avait été possible, nous nous serions tous effondré sur le sol à l'annonce de cette somme d'argent.

-La prochaine fois que tu voudras parier contre quelqu'un, pense à Tobe ou à Christy car tu sais très bien que je suis imbattable, lui proposa Bella.

Elle se retourna finalement vers nous en sortant les clés de sa voiture de sa poche de jeans.

-On se revoit chez Oncle Carlisle?demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jasper.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Bella entra dans sa voiture et partit à toute vitesse quelques secondes plus tôt avec Jamie derrière elle. Elle disparut rapidement de notre vue, roulant au moins doublement la vitesse permise.


	5. Rencontre familial

_Allo tout le monde!! Juste pour vous dire que lorsque j'écris mes chapitres, j'essais de les écrire le plus rapidement possible afin de les ''loader'' sur mon compte pour vous alors je ne prends pas nécessairement la peine de corriger toutes mes erreurs. J'essais par contre de faire de mon mieux mais je suis désolé si que je n'y prête pas plus d'attention._

_Aussi, puisque je viens d'un endroit totalement francophone mais où nous utilisons plusieurs mots anglais dans notre parlé, il est tout à fait normal que certaines expressions et/ou langages sont différents des votre._

_Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses et bonne journée!_

_**Titepuce140**_

4.

Stress... Stress... Stress intense... Oh. Mon. Dieu! Dans quoi m'étais-je lancé? En plein dans la gueule du loup!

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Cullen, qui était voisin de la maison de mes parents ainsi qu'à peine deux minutes du manoir de Jamie, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser la colère dont mon père allait afficher.

J'avais décidé, au moment où j'avais quitter le terrain de l'église, de m'amuser un peu dans les rues de Forks avant d'aller chez ma tante et mon oncle puisque je savais très bien ce qu'y m'y attendait: cris, pleurs et coup de colère. Rien de nouveau, quoi! Non je rigole, totalement nouveau.

Rosalie avait pointé un argument assez convainquant en disant que sous mon déguisement se trouvait encore l'ancienne Bella. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était que c'était CETTE Bella qui était devenu Izzy et non Izzy qui avait remplacer Bella. En tout cas, est-ce que cela vous fait du sens? Moi je trouve que oui...

De toute façon, mon nouvel emploi ne me permettait pas d'être l'ancienne Bella puisque cette fille était trop faible, bien que j'étais encore cette fille lorsque j'avais commencer les course... Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je me contrarie moi-même? Arrgg! Non mais je m'énerve!

Après une vingtaine de minutes à tourné en rond et à parler à moi-même, j'inspirai et me dirigea vers la maison des Cullen. Cette maison m'avait souvent fascinée lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Esme s'amusait souvent à la redécorer et à rénover presque à chaque année alors il n'était pas surprenant d'y apercevoir quelque chose de nouveau.

J'aimais bien ma tante, elle était toujours vive et de bonne humeure, un peu comme Alice. Toutefois, Alice était normalement plus exciter qu'un enfant normal, il aurait été facile de croire qu'elle se nourrissait de chocolat et de bonbon à tout moment! Edward était tout le contraire d'Alice, il était très calme et réserver.

Les voitures étaient déjà tous stationner dans l'allée de la maison. Un peu plus et on aurait presque pu dire qu'ils avaient fait exprès de se stationner parfaitement. Oui, les gens de cette ville avait toujours eu l'habitude de dire et de croire que notre famille aimait être parfaite. Parfait parents, parfait enfants, parfait atmosphère, etc... tout ça jusqu'à ma fugue. Eh oui, les gens avaient probablement découvert que rien ni personne ne peut être parfait dans cette vie!

J'attrapai mon téléphone et mes clés avant d'ouvrir ma porte, la refermer et barrer le tout. Je savais que personne n'oserai s'approcher de ma voiture mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent.

Comme par magie, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsque je me présenta devant la porte, laissant apparaître Edward en simple chemise blanche. Contrairement à toutes mes attentes, il me souriait comme si rien ne c'était passé.

_Idiot!_

-Ils sont dans le salon, expliqua-t-il.

Je hocha simplement la tête avant de marcher jusqu'au salon familial, là où se trouvait mon passé. Ok, passé est peut-être un grand mot mais vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire, non?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi lorsque j'entrai sous l'arche servant de porte. Si tante Esme semblait heureuse de me voir, mon père semblait être sur le point d'exploser de colère. Sa face n'était plus la couleur normal mais bel et bien violet, un violet qui aurait facilement pu rivaliser avec la couleur de ma voiture...

-Charlie, Renée, Tante Esme, Oncle Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice et Edward, heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé.

C'est à ce moment précis que Charlie, euh mon père, explosa.

-Charlie?hurla-t-il. Je suis ton père, cesses de m'appeler Charlie!

Tout en grimaçant suite à cet charmante discussion... euh... colère, j'avais porté ma main à l'arrière de ma nuque.

-D'accord, repris-je, nous sommes partit sur la mauvaise direction. Recommençons autremant. Bonjour tout le monde, heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé!

Chacun d'entre eux me regardaient comme si deux têtes venaient d'apparaître sur mes épaules. Le seul d'entre eux qui semblait être calme était Emmet. Je savais par contre que de savoir que EMMET était calme annonçais des mauvaises nouvelles...

-Ok...continuais-je alors que personne ne bougeait. Pendant que vous reprenez votre souffle, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire et revenir. En passant, je suis heureuse de savoir que vous êtes heureux de me voir.

Puisque personne ne bougeait, je pris les devant et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où je fis couler de l'eau dans un verre. Par le temps que j'étais retournée dans le salon, ils avaient visiblement eu le temps d'accepter ma présence.

-Alors, quoi de neuf?demandais-je en m'assoyant dans l'un des divan où il n'y avait personne.

Je faisais maintenant face à toute la famille. Apparemment mon retour les avait pris au dépourvus puisque Alice et Rosalie me regardaient comme si j'étais un fantôme, mes parents ne savaient plus quoi dire, Emmet et Jasper regardaient entre mes parents et moi et Edward passait simplement ses mains dans ses cheveux sans s'arrêter une seconde.

-Allo...! Est-ce que vous êtes tous devenus muet ou quoi?

-Huh... Huh...tenta de dire Alice. Jasper et moi sommes ensemble, tout comme Rose et Emmet. En couple, je veux dire. Tu sais, les bizous, les sortis, les...

-Oui Alice, j'ai compris, l'interrompis-je en refusant d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans leurs chambres.

-Eh bien nous sommes tous redevenu amis comme avant, avoua Edward en regardant nos cousins dans les yeux avant de revenir vers moi, mais c'était différent sans toi. Les filles sont encore des meneuses de claques et nous sommes encore dans l'équipe de football mais nous ne sommes plus comme...

-Edward, ajoutais-je, vous n'avez pas besoins de me prouver quoique ce soit. Le bobo a déjà été fait et il n'y a aucune façon pour l'éliminer. Désolé, mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à écouter vos excuses pour ce qui c'est passé. D'accord?

-Isabella Marie Swan!hurla mon père en se levant soudainement de sa place. Un peu de respect pour les membres de ta famille, s'il-te-plaît!

-Les membres de ma famille, comme tu aimes si bien le dire, sont exactement la raison pourquoi je suis parti, Père, répliquais-je froidement.

-Tu nous dois le respect, jeune fille!ajouta-t-il.

-Non, pas que je le sache!

-Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit j'espère avoir droit au respect que je mérite, explosa-t-il.

Cette fois, il venait d'atteindre l'apogée de sa colère. Jamais durant mes dix-huit ans de vécu n'avais-je vu Charlie Swan aussi enrager qu'à cet instant. Nous nous étions peu à peu approcher l'un de l'autre alors que ma mère tentait de retenir Charlie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Qui dit que je veux vivre sous ton toit?ajoutais-je à la plus grande surprise de ma famille.

Tout le monde s'était une fois de plus figée suite à mon aveux. Mon père s'était un peu éloigné de moi et il me fixait comme si je venais tout juste de renier sa paternité. Ok, peut-être étais-ce un peu ce que je venais de faire mais je n'avais certainement pas envie de vivre dans une maison où je serais surveillée à tout moment! Je ne suis pas une prisonnière, moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?chuchota-t-il dangereusement.

-Charlie, calmes-toi, tenta d'intervenir Renée. Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, Renée!s'énerva Charlie.

-Avec les Hale, répondis-je finalement à sa question.

-Les Hale?gronda Charlie. Qui sont ces gens?

Afin de ne pas perdre patience et de ne pas frapper mon père, je fis quelques pas vers l'arrière en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Ce sont eux qui m'ont reccueillit lorsque je suis partie. Ce sont eux qui ont prit soins de moi, qui m'ont donner un toit et qui m'ont aider à devenir qui je suis. Sans eux j'aurais probablement terminer six pieds sous terre car ma vie ici était devenue un vrai enfer!

-Isabella Swan!cria ma mère en portant ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Mais quoi, ce n'est que la vérité, assurais-je.

-Bella...chuchota tristement Edward.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu nous voir?demanda tristement Tante Esme.

-Venir vous voir?explosais-je. Merde, qui à qui vouliez-vous que je dise combien je détestais mes frères et mes cousins!? Personne n'aurais pu comprendre, vous étiez bien trop prit dans vos petites bulles de bonheur pour seulement réaliser que je n'allais pas bien. Même Jamie l'avait réaliser la première fois où nous nous sommes vues!

-Jamie?cria mon père. Qui est ce Jamie?

-Jamie Hale, mon sauveur, expliquais-je. Vous connaissez peut-être ses défunts parents, Henry et Marguerite Hale?

Carlisle sembla soudainement comprendre de qui je parlais car il se leva tranquillement du sofa et fit quelques pas vers moi.

-Henry Hale... Le mystérieux millionnaire qui à un jour disparut avec sa femme ne laissant qu'un fils orphelin? Ce Henry Hale?

-Celui là même.

Tous les habitants de la ville de Forks auraient donnés n'importe quoi pour pouvoir assister au spectacle que donnait Charlie à cet instant précis. Son visage n'était plus simplement violet mais était maintenant devenu un mélange de violet, de noir et de vert... Étrange!

-D'après les rumeurs suivant le décès de Monsieur Hale, expliqua Charlie, les gens disaient qu'il faisait partie de vente de drogues et de...

-Charlie!m'offusquais-je soudainement. Ce n'était pas à cause de la drogue s'il avait autant d'argent mais parce que la plus grande écurie de voiture de course lui appartenait!

-Ne me dit pas que ma fille brise les règles de conduite en conduisant plus vite que la vitesse permise, qu'elle ne parle plus à sa propre famille et qu'elle couche de gauche à droite avec n'importe quel garçon!

Le silence s'installa dans le salon. Ils me regardaient tous, attendant je-ne-sais-quoi. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que je n'avais ni parler ni bouger, Emmet et Jasper approchèrent leur petite amie près d'eux. Rose et Alice se colère tout contre eux alors qu'elles versaient toutes deux des larmes silencieuses.

-Mais oui, Père, je suis la pire pute de ce monde. Le seule problème est que je suis encore vierge alors comment veux-tu que j'ai des relations sexuelles? Nom d'un chien, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de ce genre?

Choquée, ma mère se leva et s'approcha de mon père.

-Voyons Charlie, tu sais bien que Bella ne ferait jamais quelque chose de ce genre!s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser de notre fille, Renée. Elle disparaît sans laisser de trace et là voilà ici mais ce n'est plus du tout celle que nous avons élevée.

-Bella, chuchota tristement ma mère, comment as-tu pu faire ça? Nous laisser de cette façon? Il n'y a pas un jour où nous avons tenter de te retrouver, de savoir où tu vivais et si tu étais réellement bien. Tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre, les habitants de la ville s'inquiétaient. Et lorsque nous avions finalement retrouver ton camion vide, nous avions cru que tu t'étais simplement perdu à Port Angeles. Mais non, tu étais simplement partit.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir causer autant de stress maman, vraiment je le suis mais je savais que si je vous disais où j'étais vous seriez venu me chercher immédiatement quand je n'en avait aucune envie. Il m'a fallu changer pour ne pas me faire reconnaître et sincèrement j'aime bien ma nouvelle apparence.

Charlie sembla se calmer et s'assoya en emmenant Renée avec lui jusqu'au divan. Pour la première fois depuis ma soudaine apparition, il sembla être calme. Enfin, aussi calme qu'il peut l'être sous un événement de ce genre...

-Et si tu nous disais ce que tu as faites durant cette dernière année, demanda tranquillement mon père.

L'attention des membres de ma famille fut immédiatement attiré. Chacun sembla se calmer alors que je m'installais dans le divan où j'étais encore seule.

Soudainement, mon téléphone portable sonna. Je ne voulais pas tellement répondre mais l'appel provenait de Christy et j'étais bien au courant qu'elle continuerait sans cesse d'appeler si je ne répondais pas.

-Donnez-moi un instant, demandais-je en m'éloignant vers l'une des fenêtres.

Ma famille pouvait encore entendre, par contre.

-Christy?

-Izzy!? Ouff, tu es là. Tu dois absolument venir ici, c'est important!

-Du calme, Christy, lui ordonnais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil vers ma famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

-Ta voiture ne sera pas ici avant demain matin elle tu ne l'auras pas pour la course de ce soir!paniqua-t-elle.

-Mais je croyais que ma ferrarri était déjà arrivé?m'étonnais-je. C'est ce que Jamie m'a dit lorsqu'il croyait que j'avais un problème avec la Porsche, tout à l'heure.

-Je sais mais les délivreurs ce sont trompé. Ils ont emmener la BMW au lieu de la ferrarri.

Tout en soupirant, je massa mes tempes de ma main droite en tentant de trouver une solution.

-Attend!m'exclamais-je en ayant une idée. Est-ce que c'est l'ancienne BMW que j'ai remonter durant l'hivers?

-Oui. C'est quoi ton idée?

-Un instant... Est-ce que Jamie est avec toi?

-Oui, toute la famille est ici.

-Ok, fait sûr que tout le monde est présent. Je vous rappel dans quelques minutes.

Sans vraiment prendre la peine d'attendre qu'elle coupe la communication, je referma mon téléphone alors que je prenais quelques instants pour réfléchir.

-Bella?s'étonna Alice afin de me rappeler de leur présence.

Je me tourna immédiatement vers Oncle Carlisle.

-Est-ce que je peux emprunter votre internet et votre téléphone pour quelques minutes?demandais-je.

-Euh... Oui, répondit-il.

-Ok, je reviens.

Rapidement, je me dirigea vers la porte d'entré, courra jusqu'à ma voiture, attrapa mon ordinateur portable et retourna dans le salon où étaient encore assis les membres de ma famille. Je posa mon ordinateur sur la table du salon et me connecta sur l'internet en même temps que j'ouvrais la filière contenant tous les dessins de ma BMW.

Quelques secondes plus tard je recontacta Christy et c'est Jamie qui répondit.

-Eh Jamie?demandais-je en sortant du papier et mes crayons pour dessiner.

-J'ai su que Christy t'a expliquer le problème?

J'étais parfaitement au courant que tout le monde pouvait entendre puisqu'il était sur le haut-parleur mais j'étais bien trop préoccuper pour la course de ce soir pour vraiment y porter attention.

-Oui, est-ce que tu peux me dire si la BMW est en état de rouler après l'accident de la semaine passé?

-Elle est en état, l'équipe avait terminer de l'arranger avant de l'envoyer.

-Bien.

-À quoi tu penses? Je sais très bien que tu as une idée lorsque tu demandes autant de questions.

-J'ai les plans ici sur mon ordinateur portable et je vais avoir besoins de toi pour mettre en place mon idée.

Rosalie s'était tranquillement approcher derrière moi afin de comprendre ce que je faisais. C'était elle, après tout, qu'y s'y connaissait le mieux en voiture chez les Cullen.

-Eh bien le moteur m'a l'air très bien, expliqua Jamie.

-Oui je sais, le seul problème est l'accélération mais si je pouvais simplement...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je suis connecté sur l'internet et j'examine les photos que nous avions affichés sur notre site internet et je crois avoir une idée. Laisses-moi juste regarder quelque chose...

J'étais totalement consciente des regards surpris et confus que me lançaient les autres mais l'importance de la course était bien plus importante que ce qu'ils pouvaient bien pensés.

Edward et Emmet c'étaient eux aussi approcher de moi afin de regarder pourquoi Rosalie semblait bouche-bée et aussi la raison pourquoi je semblais être dans ma propre bulle.

-Ah!m'exclamais en me laissant tomber vers l'arrière et en me massant les temples une seconde fois.

-Quoi?s'inquiéta Jamie. Ne me dit pas que tu ne peux rien faire? Oh mon Dieu, qu'allons-nous faire? L'équipe ne sera jamais ici à temps pour tout arranger et la ferrarri peut seulement être ici demain matin au plus tôt.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux autres pour faire le sale boulot!hurla Christy d'un peu plus loin.

-Christy!s'énerva Tobe.

Une bruit étrange résonna au travers de l'appareil, attirant aussitôt mon attention.

-Ouch!hurla Christy. Tobe, je t'avais dit de ne pas m'effrayer! Jamie!

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passé?m'inquiétais-je en me rappelant que ma voiture était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

-Rien, répondit Tobe à l'autre bout du fils. Christy travaillait sur la Mitsubishi, je lui ai fait peur à elle a échapper la clé à molette qu'elle avait dans les mains sur ses pieds.

-Et ça fait un mal de chien, grogna cette dernière.

Je ferma mes paupières pendant quelques instants alors que tout ce que j'entendais était Christy et Tobe qui s'engueulaient à tue tête.

-Du calme les enfants!intervint finalement Alice.

-Bon, enfin quelqu'un qui intervient lorsque...m'énervais-je. Alicia!

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement alors qu'une idée me passa par la tête. Rapidement, j'ouvris une nouvelle filière, celle contenant les plans de la voiture de Alicia.

-Eh Izz!s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Est-ce que tu as su pour...

-Alicia!répétais-je en me levant debout et en faisant les cents pas.

-Oui?

-Tu as conduit ici avec ta BMW non?demandais-je afin d'être certaine de mon affirmation.

-Évidemment que je suis venu avec ma BMW!s'offusqua-t-elle. C'était mon cadeau de fête de Jamie et jamais au monde aurais-je laisser des inconnues la conduire! Ils devraient bientôt arriver avec ma Aston Martin, ta ferrarri, et les Audi. Oh en passant l'équipe est prête à t'offrir une Audi pour les prochaines courses si tu gagne ce soir...

-Ok, c'est parfait, l'interrompis-je en m'arrêtant soudainement. Jamie, t'es encore là?

-Oui, répondit ce dernier.

-J'ai l'idée du siècle, m'exclamais-je. Les deux modèles de BMW sont presque pareil sauf que celle à Alicia à plus d'accélération alors il nous faudrait simplement inverser quelques morceaux d'auto et tout devrai allé pour ce soir. Geez...pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt!

-Tu es un génie!s'écria Jamie en tapant des mains.

-Prépare les morceaux et je serais là dans quelques minutes. Oh et empêche Christy et Tobe de toucher à mon bébé ou de l'égratigner. Au revoir!

J'interrompis la conversation sans attendre leur réponse, referma mon ordinateur et leva mon regard vers ma famille qui semblait plus confus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été de leur vie.

-Je suis désolé de raccourcir cette rencontre, m'excusais-je en attrapant les clés de ma voiture, mais je dois absolument aller les aider pour diriger les opérations. Au revoir. Oh et les cousins, on se voit à l'école.

-Bella!entendis-je mon père crier derrière moi alors.

-Désolé Charlie mais ça ne peut pas attendre!


	6. Hypothèses

_Merci tout le monde, c'est vraiment le fun de savoir que vous appréciez l'histoire. Vraiment, c'est vraiment lfun et ça me pousse à écrire mes chapitres le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas que vous ayez à attendre longtemps._

_Je tiens aussi à vous remerciez pour tout le support que vous m'accordez et... Amusez-vous avec ce nouveau chapitre!_

_**Titepuce140 :D**_

5.

**Edward:**

Je ne comprendrai jamais comment fonctionne cette nouvelle Bella. Elle disparaît sans jamais laissé de traces (oui je sais nous le lui reprochons très souvent!) pendant un an et presque trois mois où tout ce que nous avions comme nouvelle était des courts e-mail. Et là, comme personne ne s'y attendait, elle apparaît comme si rien ne s'était passé pour parler devant l'église lors des funérailles de notre grand-mère. N'est-ce pas assez étrange à votre goût?

Pendant les dix-sept années où nous avions tous grandit ensemble, les Swan, mes soeurs, et moi, j'avais toujours cru que Bella était celle ayant les pied sur terre. Elle faisait à manger pour ses frères, faisait certaine que tout était en ordre, nous aidait avec nos devoirs et ce que nous comprenions pas... En conclusion, elle était celle qui réussissait à nous garder sur le bon chemin. Personne n'aurait jamais pu prédire qu'un jour, Isabella Marie Swan allait disparaître et fuir de sa maison!

Depuis le jour où elle était parti, ma famille et moi avions tout fait pour la retrouver. Nous nous en voulions profondément et étions parfaitement au courant que c'était de notre faute si elle avait fuguer. Pendant ces quinze mois, nous avions tout fait pour tenter de redevenir ceux que nous étions avant l'école secondaire, une famille unie et prête à aider ses membres.

Malheureusement, alors que nous étions quelques peu redevenu ceux que nous étions avant toute cette incident, Bella Swan, elle, n'était plus celle que nous avions connu. Certes, il y avait certainement quelques parties d'elle qui était toujours elle-même, comme Rosalie l'avait si bien spécifié, mais ces derniers mois et son nouveau style de vie semblait avoir forgé son caractère.

Si nous avions constamment espéré la revoir saine et en bonne santé, nous ne nous étions certainement pas espéré à la voir aussi bien vêtues et riche. Sérieusement, qui parmi cette minuscule ville pouvait avoir trois véhicules figurant dans les véhicules les plus chers? Personne. Certes, ma famille avait beaucoup d'argent et chacun de nous avions des voitures assez couteux, mais personne n'en avait quatre!

Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier le tout nouvel intérêt que Bella portait aux voitures. Je veux dire, Rosalie avait toujours été celle intriguer par les voitures et Bella avait toujours refuser de s'approcher du garage simplement parce qu'il y avait de la graisse. En moins de quatre heures, nous avions eu la chance de la voir changer l'huile dans sa voiture, discuter moteur et accélération avec ses amis, dessiner et parler des plans de voitures et le plus étonnant était que nous avions appris qu'elle participait régulièrement à des courses!

Jamais au grand jamais ne l'avais-je vu parler à Oncle Charlie de cette façon! Nous en avions tous été scandalisé lorsqu'elle lui avait tenu tête en disant qu'elle n'allait pas retourner vivre chez elle mais chez ce Jamie Hales! Elle était ensuite parti sans nous expliquer sa vie durant la dernière année, nous laissons tous surpris dans le salon.

Quelques minutes après, Renée s'était mise à pleurer et Charlie avait décidé qu'il valait mieux pour eux d'aller chez eux. Après leur départ mes parents étaient allés se réfugier dans leur chambre alors que Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper et moi étions les seuls présent dans le salon.

-Wow!s'exclama Rosalie en se remémorant les plans de la BMW que Bella avait construite. Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou est-ce que Bella s'y connait réellement plus que moi en voiture?

-C'était définitivement intéressant, approuva Emmet en souriant bêtement vers Rosalie qui le menaçait soudainement de son poing.

Rosalie n'avait jamais aimer que les autres brisent son estime, même si c'était un geste involontaire provenant d'Emmet. Ce dernier sembla comprendre son erreur car il s'éloigna un peu de sa petite amie et leva les bras dans les airs en signe de résignation.

-Mais tu restera toujours ma mécanicienne préférée, s'excusa Emmet.

Cette dernière sembla en être satisfaite car elle se tourna vers Alice qui lisait tranquillement un magazine de mode. Sentant qu'elle avait le regard de Rose sur elle, Alice ferma finalement son magazine et décida de participer à notre conversation.

-Son style vestimentaire s'est vraiment amélioré, s'étonna-t-elle finalement. Sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella puisse être une diva de la mode. Mais je préfère tout de même l'ancienne Bella, celle avec qui je pouvais parler durant des heures entière de mes coups de coeur.

-Ma soeur me manque, chuchota alors Jasper en baissant la tête. Cette fille n'était pas ma soeur, elle a peut-être son nom et son identité mais je n'aime pas cette Bella. Je veux l'ancienne, celle qui m'aidait lorsque je me blessais.

Jasper semblait vraiment triste. Entre Emmet et lui, il était celui qui avait été le plus affecter par la disparition de leur soeur. Peut-être était-ce dut parce que Jasper est plus sentimental et renfermé que Emmet.

-Ok, assez parler du passé, maintenant passons au présent et au futur!ordonna Alice en se levant.

-Alice?s'étonna Jasper.

Cette dernière lança son magazine sur le sol, attrapa Jasper et Rosalie par les mains et nous fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme à l'habitude, tout le monde se dirigea vers le lit où il était plus facile de s'asseoir. La chambre de Alice était rose bonbon et vert lime. Ne me demander pas où Alice prend ses choix de couleur, personne ne pourra jamais la comprendre...

-Tout le monde s'entend pour redevenir ami avec Bella?demanda cette dernière en tournant son ordinateur portable ouvert.

-Évidemment!s'offusqua Rosalie en levant ses mains dans les airs pour faire un effet.

-D'accord, alors commençons la mission '' RAAB'', ajouta Alice.

-Mission '' RAAB''?demanda Emmet en essayant visiblement de comprendre ce que ma soeur voulait dire.

Lorsque Emmet tentait de comprendre quelque chose, ça finissait souvent par un drame familial qui ne terminait jamais très bien...

-Redevenir ami avec Bella, RAAB, expliqua Alice. Il faut tout d'abord décider quoi faire pour que ça fonctionne. Quelqu'un a une idée?

-Nous excuser?tenta Jasper.

-Non elle refuse clairement de nous écouter, leur rappelais-je.

-C'est vrai, approuva Jasper.

Si elle refusait de nous écouter, il allait falloir nous trouver une autre solution et sérieusement, personne ne connaissait une solution assez plausible de fonctionner. Cette Bella était plus difficile à comprendre que l'ancienne et nous n'avions pas droit à l'erreur. Qui sait ce qui se passerait si nous faisions une erreur, cette fois-ci! Oh, je préférais sérieusement ne pas y penser.

-Elle va bien être obliger de nous parler un jour ou l'autre, intervint Jasper. L'un d'entre nous va sûrement avoir un cour avec elle et peut-être pourrions nous y parler suite à cela.

Emmet se leva soudainement et se tourna vers nous, un doigt dans les airs.

-La course!s'exclama-t-il.

-La course?demanda Jasper.

-La course!cria Rosalie en se levant.

-La course, approuva Alice.

-Hein?demandais-je sur le même ton qu'avait utiliser Jasper.

-Emmet, tu es un génie!ajouta Rosalie.

Qui aurait pu croire que Emmet et ''génie'' pouvait aller dans une même phrase?

-Je ne comprend pas, avouais-je finalement alors que Emmet, Rosalie et Alice sautaient sur place.

-Tout à l'heure Bella a parler d'une course importante, expliqua-t-il. J'ai entendu dire par Ben que ses amis et lui sont supposés aller voir une course, ce soir à Seattle.

-Et alors?demandais-je.

-Bella va y être, comprit finalement Jasper.

-Oh!m'exclamais-je en comprenant à mon tour. Bella va y être.

-Oui, termina Emmet.

-À quel heure est-ce que Ben t'as dit que c'était?s'intéressa Alice.

-Vingt et un heure, répondit Emmet. Il avait entendu dire par quelqu'un de sa famille qu'il y a un nouveau coureur supposé être très doué provenant tout droit de l'Arizona.

-Bella, compris-je.

-Bella, approuva Rosalie.

-L'Arizona!explosa Alice en cessant de bouger.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle était encore figé. Jasper fit un pas vers elle mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un autre pas, Alice couru hors de sa chambre et revint quelques instants avec une boîte en carton.

-Alice?demanda curieusement Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une boîte de carton? Sûrement ne penses-tu pas à faire une pancarte?

Alice roula simplement les yeux avant d'ouvrir la boîte et de la laisser tomber sur son bureau.

-Papa se demandait souvent pourquoi est-ce que grand-mère partait en voyage durant la dernière année. Évidemment personne n'a jamais songé un instant qu'elle communiquait avec Bella alors nous n'avons jamais pensé à regarder où elle allait. Malgré tout, alors que je faisais le ménage de la chambre à Grand-mère, très tôt ce matin, j'ai trouver ceci.

Elle tendit la boîte à Rosalie qui après avoir soupirer regarda ce que la boîte pouvait bien contenir. Rose se figea tout comme Alice quelques instants plus tôt.

-Quoi?s'inquiéta Emmet en voyant sa petite amie dans cet état.

Cette dernière lui passa silencieusement la boîte et après avoir regarder attentivement le contenu, il se figea à son tour.

Il fut amusant de voir toute ma famille figer alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait exactement. Lorsque Jasper me passa la boîte et que je me pencha vers l'avant, je compris immédiatement la raison pourquoi tout le monde avait agit de cette façon.

-Phoenix, Arizona, chuchotais-je en sortant plusieurs anciens billets d'avion de Grand-mère.

-Ils datent tous d'à partir du mois ayant suivit la disparition de Bella jusqu'à trois semaines passées, chuchota Rose. Elle était supposé y retourner la semaine dernière mais c'est à cet instant que nous avions dû l'hospitalisé.

-Alors c'est à cet endroit précis que ce trouvait Bella pendant tout ce temps, comprit Jasper en sortant une autre poignée de billet. Tout le temps où nous cherchions dans l'état de Washington, Bella était en Arizona!

-Personne n'y aurait jamais pensé, ajouta Rose.

-Alice, à quel endroit exactement était cette boîte?demandais-je en me tournant vers ma soeur.

-Sous son linge. Si ça n'avait pas été du fait que je devais emballer ses vêtements, jamais n'aurais-je eu la chance de trouver la boîte. Il y a plus, Edward.

-Quoi?

Alice prit la boîte de mes mains et pigea un morceau de papier qui était tout au fond de la boîte. Elle me le tendit ensuite après l'avoir déplié.

-D'après les comptes de Grand-mère, le montant exact de deux cent dollars étaient transféré à chaque deux semaines dans un compte en l'Arizona. Les trois premières fois, l'argent avait été renvoyés dans les compte de Grand-mère mais cette dernière avait retourné l'argent une fois de plus. Je crois que Grand-mère envoyait de l'argent à Bella, que cette dernière avait d'abord refuser son argent mais que Grand-mère refusait les refus de Bella.

Le silence tomba pendant que chaque personne vérifiait la feuille contenant les dernières informations des comptes de nos grand-mère. Rosalie fut la première à briser ce silence.

-Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi est-ce que Grand-mère nous a cacher la vérité!

-Grand-mère connaissait Bella, murmura soudainement Emmet, et elle savait que si le secret était dévoiler papa serait immédiatement aller chercher Bella. Hors, Bella ne voulait pas revenir car elle était bien avec les Hale. Grand-mère savait parfaitement qu'elle se serait immédiatement sauver si le secret avait été dévoilé.

-Elle préférait rester en contact avec Bella, même si cela voulait dire que nous ne devions pas savoir, comprit Jasper. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, nous ne connaissons pas la vrai raison et je crois que même Bella ne le sait.

-Est-ce que papa est au courant de l'existence de cette boîte?demandais-je en me retournant vers Alice qui faisait les cent pas.

Cette dernière cessa de marcher et leva son regard vers moi.

-Je ne le crois pas, avoua-t-elle. Sinon nous serions aussi au courant.

-Alors, qui veut aller à Seattle ce soir?demanda joyeusement Emmet en levant un poing en l'air.

-Emmet, grogna Rosalie en secouant la tête, tu n'es pas Superman alors pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon?

Emmet grimaça mais ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur.

-Pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, Rose chérie! Bon, est-ce que vous venez ou est-ce que je dois y aller seul? Car c'est impossible que je restes ici alors que ma petite soeur s'amuse sur une piste de course!

Personne ne répondit mais tout le monde se leva du lit d'Alice et se dirigèrent vers notre garage où nous nous installâmes dans ma Volvo. Si nous voulions nous rapprocher de la nouvelle Bella, nous allions devoir la regarder courir.


	7. La course

_Re-bonjour tout le monde!_

_Bon, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 6 pour vous alors j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Aussi, je crois bien que plusieurs d'entre vous vont être heureux puisque nous allons avoir un apperçu de la course de Bella. Aussi, puisque je ne m'y connais pas tellement en voiture, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour écrire à propos de la course. _

_Bonne journée!_

_**Titepuce140 3**_

6.

**Bella:**

-Est-ce que tout est prêt?demandais-je en m'approchant de l'endroit où se tenait ma voiture et une bonne partie de mon équipe.

L'équipe mécanique s'affairait à vérifier si la voiture était en parfaite état pour rouler alors que Jamie testait nos micros. Alicia, Christy et Tobe était entrain de faire des recherches sur les autres coureurs afin de créer le meilleur plan d'attaque possible pour gagner la première position.

Quant à moi, à moitié revêtu de mon uniforme de couleur violet et blanc avec le numéro quatorze, j'attrapai mon ipod et me dirigea vers un coin tranquille où il m'était impossible d'entendre les gens. C'était un rituel, je devais toujours me plonger dans la musique et être par moi-même afin de me mettre en synchronisation avec la course.

Au moment où une chanson commença, je ferma mes yeux et m'éloigna rapidement de l'instant présent. Je ne voyais ni n'entendais rien de tout ce qui ce passait autour de moi, laissant mon esprit dériver dans un affreux affreux souvenir qui me hantait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. La colère était le sentiment dont j'utilisais le plus lorsque je courrais et je l'utilisais le plus souvent possible.

_Il était très tard et je marchais dans une allée très noir après avoir sortit au club. J'étais sous l'âge légal mais il ne m'était pas très difficile d'entrer sans être ''carté''. Je venais tout juste de gagner la dernière course et j'en avais profiter pour boire jusqu'à la dernière goûte les quelques verres dont m'avait offert les membres de l'équipe. Jamie et Alicia était sur la piste de dance alors j'en avais profité pour sortir prendre l'air car je suffoquais dans le club._

_Je n'avais pas faits cent mètre lorsqu'un homme bourré s'avança vers moi en vacillant. Normalement, si j'avais été sobre, je serais retourner dans le club afin de retrouver Jamie et Alicia, mais soûle comme j'étais, je ne fis pas cela. Je resta tout simplement figé sur place alors que l'homme s'approchait de plus en plus._

_Lorsqu'il fut près de moi, il cessa de marcher et m'écrasa contre le mur de brique avec ses deux mains autour de ma tête. Son haleine empestait l'alcool alors que je tentais de me débattre pour m'éloigner de lui. Malheureusement, je venais tout juste d'arriver à Phoenix et je n'avais encore aucune idée de comment me défendre._

_Il commença soudainement à m'embrasser le cou, la mâchoire, partout dans le visage et finalement il écrasa ses lèvres baveuse sur les miennes. À cet instant là, j'étais déjà en train de me débattre et on pouvait à peine entendre les bruits sortant de ma bouche car il restait coller contre moi._

_L'une de ses mains se fraya alors un chemin jusqu'à mes fesses sous ma jupe, tentant visiblement d'enlever mes sous-vêtements alors que j'essayais de l'en empêcher. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joue alors que je comprenais finalement qu'il allait bientôt me violer._

_Heureusement, quelqu'un l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Le visage d'Alicia apparut devant moi alors qu'elle tentait de me calmer et je voyais Jamie frapper l'homme un peu plus loin. _

_Je dus m'endormir car le seul souvenir après ce moment là fut lorsque Jamie me déposa dans mon lit et que Alicia m'aidait à changer mes vêtements._

Le souvenir de ce presque viol était toujours le premier qui frayait son chemin dans ma tête. Il était ensuite suivit d'un autre souvenir tout aussi violent, bien que j'avais déjà pris un peu plus d'expérience en art martiaux.

_Une course venait de ce terminer et l'un des concurrents n'était pas très heureux que ce fut moi, une fille, qui l'ait gagner. Jamie et Alicia s'excusèrent pour aller chercher le transport pour y ranger ma voiture lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha de moi. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans._

_-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les filles!annonça-t-il méchamment._

_-Sexiste, grommelais-je sans vraiment le regarder._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, son poing se fracassa contre ma mâchoire et je tomba vers l'arrière. Les gars autours de nous riaient en me voyant couverte de boue et battut par un gars._

_Après m'être rapidement lever debout et m'approcher de l'ignorant, j'attrapai ses ''bijoux de familles'' dans ma main droite et serra de plus en plus alors que je le regardais en souriant. Son visage était contorsionné dans un expression de douleur tendis que son visage devenais de plus en plus rouge._

_Les hommes autour de nous riaient à cause du changement de l'événement._

_-Ta mère ne t'a jamais enseigner qu'il ne faut jamais frapper une fille?lui demandais-je bêtement._

_-N-Non, pas v-vrai-ment, répondit-il en se mordant les lèvres, mais je va-is me souv-enir de cette leçon._

_En penchant la tête vers le côté, je relâcha finalement ses ''bijoux de famille'' et me retourna vers les autres qui nous entouraient. J'apperçu finalement Jamie et Alicia qui souriaient._

_-Que ça vous sert de leçon, ajoutais-je finalement avant de me pencher et ramasser la sacoche que j'avais laisser tomber sur le sol. _

_-Je savais que tu étais une tigresse, rigola Jamie en croisant ses bras._

_-Rawr!s'exclama Alicia avant d'éclater de rire._

_-Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais me placer dans une telle position où je serais de ta mauvaise liste de gens, ajouta Jamie en se grattant discrètement la tête._

_Alicia roula simplement des yeux avant de m'attraper par le bras et de nous diriger vers son véhicule. Pour l'une des rares fois, nous avions tous les trois optés pour rouler dans la même voiture._

_Nous savions aussi que Tobe et Christy étaient supposés arriver le lendemain matin et qu'ils allaient ensuite allés aux funérailles. Mon boulot allait d'être de travailler sur ma voiture afin de la remettre en parfait état._

Suite à ça, la vie était devenue beaucoup plus intéressante avec l'arrivé des neveux à Jamie. Nous nous étions tous rapidement bien entendus et devenus amis.

Il était intéressant de voir la façon dont les Hale interagissaient entre eux. Ils venaient tous d'une famille de millionnaire et mordus d'automobiles roulant à une vitesse infernale mais aucun d'entre eux ne participaient vraiment à des courses. Certes, Tobe et Christy coursaient souvent l'un contre l'autre sur notre piste personnel après mes entraînement, mais ils ne voulaient pas devenir professionnels. Il n'était pas rare, non plus, que nous coursions tous ensemble durant des après midi d'été, Jamie, Alicia, Tobe, Christy et moi.

Par contre, tout le monde avait une place précise dans l'équipe. Jamie était le leader, il était celui qui faisait sûr que tout fonctionnait et que tout le monde était prêt. Alicia était la pro lorsqu'il fallait étudier les techniques des autres concurrents. Christy était celle ayant les meilleures idées pour improvisés et m'aider à contrecarrés les autres coureurs lorsqu'ils voulaient m'empêcher de les dépasser. Tobe, lui, était celui qui était le plus rapide pour changer les roues de la voiture alors il s'entraînait souvent avec les autres membres de l'équipe pour être les plus rapides. Il aimait aussi aider Christy et Alicia lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire. Et moi, moi j'étais leur coureuse vedette et j'adorais me retrouver sur la piste de course en sachant qu'ils étaient tous présent au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

En tout, nous formions une très bonne équipe. Tout le monde s'entendait très bien avec les autres et lorsque quelqu'un avait un problème, nous trouvions rapidement une solution pour aider.

Je sentis soudainement la main de quelqu'un sur mon épaule. J'ouvris mes yeux et rangeai mon ipod avant de finalement me tourner vers Jamie.

-Nous sommes prêt à y aller, m'avertit-il en souriant.

-J'arrive, répondis-je en me levant.

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait vers le reste de l'équipe qui commençais à rouler la voiture jusqu'à l'endroit où elle devait se trouver pour le départ, je termina de m'habiller en entrant mes bras dans mon uniforme.

Je suivis finalement le reste de l'équipe en tenant mon casque contre ma taille et en souriant. La foule semblait en délire et la course n'était même pas encore commencer!

-N'oublie pas tous les conseils que je t'ai donner, me rappela Christy en s'approchant près de la vitre de mon auto alors que je prenais position derrière le volant.

-Ne pas prendre les virages trop serré tout en gardant ma vitesse initiale afin de ne pas perdre ma position, faire attention aux numéros quatre-vingt-quatre et huit et me fier à mon instinct, énumérais-je en les comptant sur mes doigts.

-Les concurrents sont tous très expérimenté, ajouta Alicia en apparaissant aux côtés de Christy, mais si ton instinct te demande de ralentir, ralentis! Tu sais autant que moi ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois où...

-Crois-moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais, murmurais-je en regardant les cicatrices sur mon bras droit.

-Ok, rajouta-t-elle. Jamie, Christy et moi allons toujours être en contact avec toi alors que Tobe et les autres vont être prêt pour n'importe quel imprévu. Toi, fait de ton mieux et amuses-toi!

Sans un mot, je hocha ma tête en signe d'affirmation et les regarda partir. De loin, je les vie se positionné auprès de Jamie et se préparer pour je-ne-sais-quoi.

*-*

Jusqu'à maintenant, tout était très bien aller. Je me retrouvais tout juste derrière le meneur et les autres étaient très loin derrière moi. Il ne restait plus qu'un tour et je n'avais aucune idée comment faire pour le dépasser. Ma seule chance était de tenter un dépassement vers l'extérieur mais ceux-ci étaient toujours plus long et difficile. Je savais toutefois que j'avais un autre plan: Alicia et Christy.

-Les filles, demandais-je sans quitter mes yeux de la route.

-L'extérieur, confirma Christy sans la moindre hésitation.

-Vous en êtes certaine?

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques secondes puis Alicia prit la parole.

-D'après mes notes, expliqua-t-elle, il perd toujours de la vitesse dans les croches. Utilise cette faiblesse pour le dépasser et la victoire est à toi.

Sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir tout ceci? Je savais qu'Alicia était très douée, même si techniquement elle n'était pas une Hale, mais au point où elle pouvait observer la vitesse du jeune homme en face de moi...

Oh oui, si vous vous le demandiez, Alicia est la femme de Jamie. En fait, ils se connaissent depuis toujours puisqu'ils ont grandit ensemble après la mort de ses parents. Elle n'avait que quelques mois lorsque Monsieur et Madame Hale l'avait accepter dans leur demeure puisque ses parents étaient leurs meilleurs amis. Rapidement, Jamie et Alicia s'étaient aperçu qu'ils étaient plus que des meilleurs amis et ils ont compris qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient joyeusement mariés à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Alors, en me fiant totalement sur les données de Alicia et les idées de Christy, je tenta un dépassement vers l'extérieur lors de la dernière courbe. Ce fut très serrer mais à la fin c'est moi qui gagna la course.

Jamie, Alicia, Christy et Tobe lancèrent joyeusement ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains dans les airs et coururent rapidement jusqu'à moi. Christy fut la première à m'atteindre et elle fut tellement rapide que nous tombions toutes les deux sur le sol en riant comme des gamines. Alicia sauta elle aussi dans la mêler alors que Jamie et Tobe tentaient de nous remettre sur pied.

-Wahoo!hurlait Christy alors que je me bouchais maintenant les oreilles. On a gagner!

-Mais évidemment que nous avons gagné!m'exclamais-je en souriant. Nous sommes une équipe et sans chacun de nous nous ne serions certainement pas ici. Je vous aime tellement!

-Nous aussi nous t'aimons!affirma Jamie en m'attrapant dans ses bras et en m'assoyant sur ses épaules.

Tobe fit la même chose avec sa soeur alors que Alicia faisait à croire de bouder.

Soudainement, Alicia sortit quelque chose de son dos et me le lança.

-Champagne!hurla-t-elle en sautant sur place. À toi l'honneur.

-Du champagne?m'étonnais-je en regardant Jamie sur qui j'étais encore assisse. D'où a-t-elle sortit le champagne?

Il roula simplement des yeux.

-C'est Alicia, répondit-il simplement. Mieux vaut ne pas savoir exactement où elle l'avait cacher.

Jamie avait raison, mieux valait ne pas savoir car nous aurions simplement reçu une réponse codés. Alicia était de ce genre. Un instant elle pouvait être sérieuse et amusante et l'instant d'après elle pouvait être mystérieuse et secrète. Si je ne l'a connaissait pas, j'aurais facilement pu croire qu'elle était une espionne ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Alors, avec l'aide de Christy, un flot de champagne éclaboussa tout le monde et le bouchon sauta dans les airs. Comme à notre habitude, c'est moi qui prit la première gorgée en plein dans la bouteille. Je la passa ensuite à Christy, qui la passa à Alicia qui la passa ensuite à Tobe et qui termina avec Jamie.

En moins de cinq minutes, la bouteille fut vidé et l'effet de tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité commençait à faire un petit effet.

J'apperçu à peine Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice s'éloigner vers une Volvo dans le stationnement alors que nous dirigions vers nos voitures. Cependant, puisque nous savions tous que j'allais gagner et que je n'aimais pas conduire en état d'ébriété, je suivis Christy jusqu'à sa voiture puisque c'était avec elle que j'étais venu. Contrairement à nous tous, Christy n'aimait pas tellement le goût de l'alcool alors elle ne buvait presque pas.

La soirée se termina finalement dans un club à Seattle où je me soûla plus que jamais. Le fait d'avoir revu ma famille et d'avoir gagner une course très importante dans la même journée avait été assez émouvante alors j'utilisa l'alcool pour me calmer. Je savais cependant que c'est moi qui allait souffrir le lendemain matin lorsque nous devrions aller à l'école et rencontrer les élèves de Forks.

Cependant, cela ne m'arrêta pas et très bientôt j'étais coucher dans le siège arrière de Christy entrain de me battre contre une banane imaginaire. Oui je sais, je suis très stupide lorsque je suis bourrer et plein de stupidité sortes de ma bouche. Christy et Tobe prenaient particulièrement plaisir à rire de moi et à me faire faire toute sorte de conneries lorsque j'étais dans cet état.

Finalement, je tomba endormis, enrouler sur moi-même en rêvant de banane carnivore et de cochon volant.


	8. Huh! Quel matin!

7.

_Cos I'm  
T.N.T.  
I'm Dynamite  
T.N.T.  
And I'll win the fight  
T.N.T.  
I'm a power-load  
T.N.T.  
Watch me Explode _

-Christy!hurlais-je en portant mes mains à mes oreilles.

La nuit dernière avait été assez mouvementer alors j'étais préparer à avoir un énorme mal de tête et à ne pas être de bonne humeur. Par contre, ce que je n'avais pas prévu était de me faire réveiller par une chanson de AC/DC à sept heures le matin alors que je ne suis définitivement PAS une personne matinale.

Après deux minutes à tenter de reprendre mes sens, je regarda finalement autour de moi afin de savoir où j'étais tomber endormis. Imaginez donc la surprise lorsque je m'apperçut que l'endroit où j'avais dormi était une ancienne niche à chien situé juste en dessous de la fenêtre de chambre à Christy.

Je soupira et me laissa tomber en sachant très bien toutes les blagues qu'allaient me sortir la famille Hale en me voyant. J'étais d'ailleurs plus fâcher contre eux sachant qu'ils auraient très bien pu me porter jusqu'à ma chambre au lieu de me laisser dans une niche pleine de toile d'araigner!

-Wow!s'exclama Alicia en me voyant entrer par la porte du garage.

Cette dernière se tenait devant la cuisinière, spatule à la main en chantant la chanson que Christy faisait jouer dans sa chambre. Si j'avais trouver en me réveillant que la musique était forte, eh bien c'était cinq fois plus pire dans la maison.

-Christy!hurlais-je une seconde fois en me frayant un chemin jusqu'au banc installer devant l'îlot dans la cuisine.

-Dure nuit?demanda tout simplement Alicia en tournant les oeufs.

-Dure nuit!? C'est ce que tu oses me demander après que vous m'ayez tous laisser dormir dans la niche à chien? Arrgg!

-En dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvais poil, ne s'étonna pas Jamie en marchant jusqu'à sa femme.

-Argg!répétais-je en laissant tomber ma tête entre mes mains.

-Woof! Woof!s'exclama Tobe en entrant à son tour.

-Tobe!m'énervais-je.

-Tobe, chérie, chuchota Alicia afin de me venir en aide, laisses Izzy tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus mal de tête.

Au moins quelqu'un qui tentait de m'aider!

-Izzy, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas des Tylenol pour aider ton mal de tête à passer?

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse avant de déposer la bouteille de Tylenol toute neuve qu'elle avait dut acheter la veille connaissant mon comportement le matin suite à une nuit mouvementé.

-La prochaine fois essaie d'y aller molo avec l'alcool, me conseilla Jamie en frottant l'un de mes bras avec sa main.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, répondis-je sans lever ma tête.

-Izz, prend exemple sur moi et tout ira bien!proposa Christy.

Toute la famille était maintenant présente et j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas rajouter de conneries, heureusement!

-Allez vous préparez pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner, nous ordonna Alicia en pointant vers les escaliers. N'oubliez pas que c'est votre premiers jour d'école et que ce ne serait pas bien d'arriver en retard.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais heureuse ou non de retourner à l'école, mais je savais une chose: la journée allait être TRÈS longue!

Sans regarder personne, je me leva et marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux escaliers et ma chambre où je profita du calme pour prendre une très longue douche chaude. Celle-ci sembla m'aider un peu mieux pour me réveiller car je sentais déjà mon mal de tête se calmer alors que mon ventre se lamentait pour de la nourriture.

En sortant de la douche, je me dirigea vers mon lit où aurait dut se trouver toutes mes valises contenant mes vêtement. Par contre, elles n'y était pas mais tous mes vêtements étaient plier ou suspendu dans mon énorme garde-robe. L'oeuvre de Christy, en concluais-je.

Sans vraiment avoir la patience de prendre des heures et des heures pour décider quels vêtements porter, j'attrapai simplement le premier t-shirt et les premières jeans à ma main. J'enfila ensuite mes bottes préférés fait en cuir noir montant jusqu'aux genoux et ayant des talons de 5''. Finalement, c'était quelque chose de simple et sexy.

Lorsque j'arriva finalement dans la cuisine, une assiète remplis de bacon, oeufs et petites patates m'attendaient patiemment sur ma table. Je pouvais presque entendre les cris des petites patates nommés mon nom. Ok, je n'entendais pas RÉELLEMENT ça mais vous comprenez probablement ce que je veux dire...

Note à moi-même: Ne plus manger des petites patates après avoir bu de l'alcool jusqu'aux petites heures du matin!

-Alors, tenta Alicia en se tournant vers moi, prête à recommencer l'école?

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre mais de la façon dont ma bouche était occupé... Laissez moi juste vous dire que je suis TRÈS affamée le matin et qu'après une nuit pratiquement entière à fêter... C'est très dangereux d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec moi.

En me forçant à avaler toute la nourriture présente dans ma bouche, je répondit ensuite à la question de Alicia.

-Pas plus qu'il ne le faut. L'école c'est... l'école.

-Oh voyons!cria Christy qui sautait sur sa chaise.

-Christy!me lamentais-je en portant une fois de plus mes mains à mes oreilles.

-Oh désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est simplement que Tobe et moi n'avons jamais vraiment mit les pieds dans une école publique et après avoir regarder plusieurs centaines de films ayant comme théme l'école et les études et bien nous sommes vraiment excité. Je crois que la meilleure journée de ma vie!

Tobe roulait simplement des yeux en tentant d'imiter sa soeur qui sautait encore sur place. J'étais certaine que s'il avait pu, Tobe attacherait sa soeur dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait l'entendre tôt le matin.

-Christy, ajoutais-je en lui jetant un regard plein de mise en garde, l'école est un immeuble minable contenant des jeunes minables et des professeurs stupides qui ne connaissent rien à la vrai vie. Crois moi, vous n'avez rien manquer.

-Izzy!se fâcha Alicia. L'éducation est très importante pour les jeunes de nos jours.

-Alicia à raison sur ce point, Izzy, approuva Jamie en souriant amoureusement vers sa femme.

-Oh s'il-vous-plaît pouvez-vous arrêter de vous regarder de cette façon, grommela Tobe en fourrant un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche. On pourrait presque croise que Oncle Jamie à envie de sauter Tante Alicia sur la table!

-Ew!m'exclamais-je éloignant l'image qui venait apparaître dans ma tête.

-C'est quelque chose de très normal, les défendit soudainement Christy en croisant ses bras. Sinon aucun de nous ne serais ici...

-Christy, l'interrompis patiemment Jamie, je ne crois pas que personne ici ne veut savoir ce qui ce passe dans notre chambre à Alicia et à moi.

-Dieu merci!m'exclamais-je en levant les bras au plafond. Je n'aurais jamais survécu si nous avions dut entendre un autre discours sur les joie du sexe!

Tobe s'étouffa et la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait tout juste de boire vola jusqu'au visage de Jamie. Les cheveux de ce dernier était plein de jus alors que quelques goûttes dégoulinaient tranquillement jusqu'à son menton. Alors que Tobe tentait de ne pas rire, Jamie regardait simplement son neveu comme s'il était figé dans la pierre.

Alicia, Christy et moi avions rapidement éclaté de rire et ce fut pire lorsque Jamie attrapa son verre de jus de pomme et le lança dans le visage de Tobe. Ce dernier se figea à son tour, la bouche grande ouverte alors que Jamie riait de tout son coeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde riaient et les deux garçons allèrent rapidement prendre une nouvelle douche et se changer.

Finalement, après plus contre-temps et imprévues, Alicia nous poussa jusqu'à nos voiture en nous tendant nos sac-à-dos alors que Jamie ouvrait le garage. Elle nous souria alors que nous embarquions tous dans nos voiture.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir fait certain que nous ne roulions pas trop rapidement, l'école apparut devant nous et tous les élèves présent se tournèrent afin de regarder nos voitures se stationné. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois où la population de Forks voyait des voitures aussi performantes que les nôtres.

J'étais parfaitement au courant que ces gens savaient qui j'étais et que j'étais de retour en ville. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne savaient certainement pas à qui ils allaient maintenant avoir affaire...

Un seul regard vers ma gauche et j'apperçu ma vraie famille qui entourait une Volvo argenté et un énorme jeep vert. Je n'avais pas besoins d'être une cent watt pour reconnaître le jeep puisque c'était le véhicule dont Emmet avait reçu lors de son seizième anniversaire.

Ces derniers s'étaient aussi tourné vers nous mais ils s'étaient un peu rapprocher afin d'avoir la meilleure vue. Je me souvenais vaguement les avoir vus la veille, après avoir gagner la course, se diriger vers cette même Volvo. Apparemment, ils s'étaient payé un petit spectacle afin de me voir courir contre les meilleurs coureurs automobiles de la région. Dommage qu'ils n'avaient pas pu me voir en pleine action pendant une course de rue...

-Izzy, tu viens ou non?s'impatienta Christy en ouvrant la porte de ma voiture et en me tirant à l'extérieur.

-Christy!nous lamentâmes Tobe et moi en même temps.

-Il n'y a pas de ''Christy'' qui vaille!refusa-t-elle d'entendre. Dépêchez-vous et suivez moi jusqu'à l'admission pour pouvoir ENFIN commencer le secondaire!

-Arrg!grognais-je en suivant involontairement Christy.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas nous battre contre elle, me chuchota soudainement Tobe en pointant sa soeur. Tu sais très bien qu'elle peut être très ennuyante lorsqu'elle agit de cette façon.

-Très ennuyante?m'étonnais-je en arquant mes sourcils. Tobe, ennuyant est un mot beaucoup trop petit pour décrire Christy. Terrifiante serait plus juste!

-Ouais, tant qu'à ça...

Bien que je paraissais indifférente à ce qui ce passait autour de moi, j'était vraiment effrayé en me rappelant tout ce que j'avais vécu pendant ma neuvième et dixième année. Depuis mon départ de cette ville, j'avais tout fait pour créer une carapace autour de moi et après avoir été presque violé, celle-ci c'était complètement formée.

Je savais que je n'aidais pas vraiment ma situation en m'éloignant volontairement de Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie, mais c'était la seule façon dont je connaissais qui pouvait m'empêcher d'être blesser de la même façon que deux années auparavant. De l'extérieur je paraissais froide et distante mais si les gens comme les Hale parvenaient à briser ma carapace, ils savaient que j'étais quelqu'un de gentille, d'aimante et de chaleureuse. Sérieusement, c'était tout particulièrement cette carapace là qui m'empêchait de m'approcher de ma famille.

Après la journée précédente, une nuit mouvementé et un matin infernal, c'était à cet conclusion que j'étais venu. La seule façon pour moi de me rapprocher de ma famille était de les laisser entrer dans cette carapace. Cependant, je n'étais certainement pas prête pour un geste du genre. Il allait me falloir plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois afin d'avoir assez confiance en eux pour accepter cette idée.

C'est ainsi pour cela que j'évitai les Cullen et les Swan du mieux que je le pouvais durant les cours cette journée là. Ils durent rapidement comprendre mon jeu car ils tentèrent de plus en plus de se rapprocher de moi pour parler.

Tobe, Christy et moi étions sagement assis à une table lorsque ma famille émergea par les portes de la cafétéria. Le silence s'installa rapidement après que les élèves les eurent reconnue.

Tranquillement, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie et Edward se dirigèrent vers notre table. Quant à moi, je pointais la sortis de la cafétéria du regard en expliquant silencieusement mon nouveau plan d'attaque.

-Eh Bella!s'exclama joyeusement Alice en dansant jusqu'à nous.

-Alice, répliquais-je froidement comme je l'avais fait la veille.

-Oh allez Bella, se lamenta Emmet, parle nous!

Je me leva, attrapa mon plateau tout vide et me tourna vers Emmet en souriant.

-Emmet, commençais-je en feignant de la joie.

-Oui Bella-choo?

-Bouge!ordonnais-je en reprenant un ton cassant.

Emmet ne bougea pas mais se contenta simplement de me regarder en laissant apparaître la tristesse que je causais dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais réellement aimer blesser les autres alors pendant un instant, et je dis bien un minuscule instant, je pensa à m'excuser et à le serrer très fort dans mes bras. Malheureusement, mon instinct de survit reprit le dessus et m'en empêhca.

Sans le regarder une deuxième fois, je passa à côté de lui et posa mon plateau au-dessus d'une poubelle sans prendre la peine de vider quoi que ce soit.

Je marchais tranquillement dans l'un des corridors de l'école lorsqu'un bruit de pas attira mon attention. Sans ralentir, je regarda par dessus mon épaule et apperçut Edward qui me suivait tout en me regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?lui demandais-je finalement en m'arrêtant devant mon casier.

-Te parler, répondit-il.

-Eh bien vas-y, personne ne t'en empêche!répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

-Oui, toi.

-Moi?m'étonnais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je ne crois pas être entrain de poser ma main sur ta bouche pour t'empêcher de parler...

-Voilà justement ce que je veux dire!s'énerva-t-il.

-Hein? Je ne comprend pas, explique quand tu parles!

-Bella, tu n'écoute jamais quand l'un de nous te parle. À chaque fois que je dis quelque chose tu répond avec des sarcasmes ou bien tu interromps!

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres alors que j'approuvais silencieusement ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était vrai, je prenais plaisir à répondre avec des sarcasmes... Je suis certaine qu'il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été dans mes souliers pendant simplement trois minutes!

-Edward, commançais-je en inspirant profondément, je sais que vous voulez vous excuser et que je ne vous aide pas. Vraiment, j'en suis parfaitement au courant.

Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais je leva ma main afin de lui demander le silence.

-Pendant les deux dernières années passés dans cette ville, j'ai été profondément blesser par les membres de ma famille: vous. Toutefois, je suis prête à entendre vos excuses, vos explications et à m'excuser à mon tour mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore totalement prête pour sauter à cette étape là. Laissez moi simplement un peu de temps afin de faire la transition entre l'Arizona et ici et lorsque le moment sera venu je vous ferais signe. Est-ce que ça te va?

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner un peu dans le sens où il était venu.

-Oh et Bella, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé.

-Je le sais Edward, mais s'excuser ne résoudra pas le problème.

Il disparut alors de ma vue en tournant le coin menant à la cafétéria. Après avoir inspirer une seconde fois pour me calmer, j'ouvris mon casier et attrapa mon livre de biologie. Un pas de plus était fait vers le futur...


	9. Nouveau plan?

_Désolé tout le monde si le Chapitre 8 prend plus de temps. C'est que c'est un point tournant de mon histoire car à partir de ce moment là tout va avancer beaucoup plus vite pour finalement arriver à son apogée._

_Merci encore de me supporté, si vous n'étiez pas là je n'écrirais probablement même pas cette histoire puisque c'est c'est tout le réseaux de fanfiction qui me donne le goût d'écrire. Et surtout à vous, mes lecteurs! J'aime bien de savoir que vous apprécier mon histoire et ça me donne toujours l'énergie de continuer même si j'ai beaucoup de devoir depuis quelques temps._

_Bonne semaine,_

_**Titepuce140**_

8.

**Edward:**

Dans la voiture revenant de Seattle, tout le monde garda le silence pendant la moitié du trajet. Je crois que nous étions tous dans notre propre bulle, tentant de trouver une solution pour parvenir à ce que Bella nous pardonne.

Il avait été amusant de la voir concourir même si je devais avouer que mon coeur s'était serrer pendant la majorité de la course. En fait, je ne comprenais plus les sentiments qui semblaient apparaître en moi depuis l'arrivé de Bella. Ça avait commencer avec de la jalousie et maintenant je craignais pour sa vie d'un tout autre niveau.

Par contre j'avais été heureux de la voir gagner, elle le méritait. Je ne savais peut-être pas exactement tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant la dernière année mais je savais une chose: elle semblait être heureuse.

-Eh Rose, qu'as-tu pensé de la course?demanda finalement Emmet en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

Rose sembla prendre quelques secondes afin de considéré une réponse satisfaisant à ses besoins.

-J'aimerai bien savoir quels moteurs qu'ils ont utilisés pour la voiture à Bella.

-Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, ajouta Emmet.

-Euh gang...m'étonnais-je sans quitter la route des yeux. Je vous rappel tous qu'elle ne nous parle PAS!

Sérieux, comment avaient-ils pus déjà oublier cet énorme détail là? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... Ok, moi aussi je suis jeune mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, non?

Emmet, qui était assis dans le siège passager, soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre la vitre froide de l'auto. Jasper et Alice semblèrent suivre son exemple car eux aussi avaient leur tête sur leur propre vitre. Rose, elle, semblait être encore entrain de penser aux voitures qu'elle venait de voir.

Bientôt, les lumières de la maison de mes parents apparurent devant nous. Cette nuit-là, Jasper et Emmet avaient décidés de dormir chez nous car nous étions tous d'accord pour essayer de former un plan nous permettant de parler à Bella sans qu'elle ne se sauve de nous.

*-*

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels Emmet, Rosalie et moi tentions de décidé quels voitures utilisés pour allé à l'école, tout le monde se décida d'utiliser ma volvo et le jeep d'Emmet.

Nous fûmes tout d'abord très surpris de ne pas voir Bella dans le stationnement étant donner que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Heureusement, le bruit des moteurs de trois autos se firent soudainement entendre alors que tous les élèves se tournaient vers l'endroit où ils étaient supposés apparaître.

Rosalie sautait littéralement sur place alors qu'elle essayait mentalement de deviner quels autos allaient apparaître. Elle fut plutôt surprise d'appercevoir deux porsche et une mitsubishi modifié entrer dans le stationnement. Je compris immédiatement à qui appartenait les deux porsches; Bella et Christy, mais je ne savais pas qui était l'heureux propriétaire de la troisième voiture.

À ma plus grande surprise ce fut un garçon; Tobe devinais-je en me rappelant la conversation au téléphone de la veille où Bella avait apprit qu'il y avait eu une erreur entre deux voitures.

Nous nous avançâmes de quelques pas afin de mieux voir et à ma surprise Bella se tourna vers nous pendant quelques secondes avant que Christy n'intervienne. Ils disparurent tous les trois sous les regards de tous les jeunes présent sur le terrain de l'école ainsi que quelques professeurs présent.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde, ma famille et moi y compris, entrèrent dans l'école. Je n'avais jamais apprécier l'école. Certes, j'aimais bien pouvoir y rencontrer mes amiset jouer au football, mais certainement pas les études. Cela avait toujours été le rayon de Bella. C'était elle, qui dans notre groupe, nous aidait lorsque nous ne comprenions pas quelque chose ou lorsque nous avions besoins de cours de rattrapage.

Pendant toute la matinée, Alice et Rose tentèrent de se rapprocher de Bella mais cette dernière refusait toujours de nous parlé ou bien elle partait subtilement dans une autre direction où nous ne pouvions plus la voir.

C'était normal, nous comprenions que nous avions été la cause de son départ et qu'elle avait été blesser par nous. Par contre, nous voulions vraiment faire la paix avec elle et tout recommencer du début.

Je ne l'avais jamais avoué aux autres, mais Bella m'avait terriblement manqué. Elle était celle avec qui j'avais toujours eu le plus de facilité pour m'ouvrir aux gens et au monde extérieur. Nous pouvions parler durant des heures entières sans jamais nous rendre compte de tout ce qui ce passait autour de nous. Lorsque quelque chose de grave se passait, elle était la seule qui parvenait à franchir le seuil de ma chambre malgré toutes les menaces dont je pouvais lui criés. Elle s'assoyait simplement sur mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment je craquais et expliquait tout.

Alice, elle, avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle était dans le tort mais elle refusait quand même de se l'avouer totalement. Toutefois, Alice voulait vraiment s'excuser une fois pour toute. Ce n'était pas que ma soeur était égoilliste, simplement qu'elle aussi se cachait derrière une façade.

Finalement, après plusieurs refus de la part de Bella, l'heure de dîner arriva. Avec ma famille, nous avions prévu de nous retrouver à la voiture afin de discuter de notre prochain plan.

-Moi je dis que allons devoir entrer, marcher jusqu'à elle, l'attraper par le coude et la sortir dehors pour enfin pouvoir lui parler!s'énerva Rosalie en faisant les cents pas.

Emmet roula des yeux alors que Jasper soupira. Rose venait enfin d'atteindre sa limite de rejets pour la journée. J'avais été plutôt surpris que ça ne soit pas arriver plus tôt étant donner que Rose n'était pas connu pour avoir beaucoup de patience.

-Allons Rose!s'énerva Alice en secouant la tête. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas agir de cette façon devant les autres élèves!

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça POINT, Alice!éclata Jasper en attrapant sa tête dans ses mains. Merde, est-ce qu'aucun de vous ne s'est demander comment elle elle se sent?

-Souvent, je...tentais-je de répondre.

-Oui Edward, nous le savons, continua-t-il, mais croyez-vous sincèrement qu'elle soit la même?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?tenta de comprendre Emmet.

-Ce que je veux dire? Em, elle est parti pendant une année entière suite à nos stupidité de popularité. Une année entière durant laquelle nous ne connaissant ni ce qu'elle a fait et avec qui elle était.

-Elle était avec Jamie Hale et sa famille, nous rappela Rosalie en levant les bras dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé?

-Rose, rajouta Jasper, une personne change énormément dans une année. Les gens vieillis, prenne de la maturité et voit le monde d'une différente façon. Bella, elle, a passé cette année là dans le monde de la course et n'importe quel idiot sait que c'est un monde difficile.

-Ok, se calma Rosalie, mettons que tu as raison... Qu'est-ce que ça change dans le fait qu'elle refuse de nous parler et que nous essayons de trouver une façon adéquate pour réussir à avoir une simple petite conversation avec ma cousine?

Jasper laisser aller sa tête vers l'arrière tout en prenant des grandes respirations afin de ne pas de ne pas hurler.

Quant à moi, j'étais totalement d'accord avec Jasper. Cette année là avait complètement changé Bella et nous allions devoir savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivé pour pouvoir la cernée et lui parler.

-Rosalie, s'énerva Jasper en haussant le ton, tais-toi pour une minute, veux-tu?

Cette dernière faillit hurler de fureur mais Emmet parvint à la calmer en lui murmurant des mots doux dans l'oreille.

-Dieu merci, chuchota Alice en secouant sa tête.

Jasper l'attira à ses côté en lui frottant amoureusement le bras. Je dus racler de la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Si vous voulez vous embrasser attendez au moins d'être à la maison parce que pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper de Bella. Alors... Qu'allons-nous faire pour régler cette situation?

J'en avais sérieusement plein mon chapeau de devoir endurer leurs échanges de mots et de baisés amoureux!

-Edward, c'est as toi qu'elle s'est toujours ouvert, non?demanda Jasper en reprenant son rôle.

-Oui, confirmais-je en tentant de comprendre là où il voulait bien en venir.

-Nous allons entrer dans la cafétéria et tenter une différente approche. Faites comme si nous ne sommes pas fâcher et tentons de lui parler. Edward, si elle se sauve tu la suit et tente de lui parler.

Lorsque tout le monde fut d'accord, nous mirent en place notre plan d'exécution. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria, entrâmes et marchâmes tout droit vers la table où était assise Bella.

-Eh Bella!s'exclama joyeusement Alice en dansant jusqu'à elle.

-Alice, répliqua froidement Bella comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

-Oh allez Bella, se lamenta Emmet, parle nous!

Elle se leva, attrapa son plateau tout vide et se tourna vers Emmet en souriant. Nous aurions dut nous douter que c'était trop facile, qu'elle n'aurait pas été supposé nous sourire à cet instant mais Emmet fut trop heureux pour s'en apercevoir.

-Emmet, commença-t-elle.

-Oui Bella-choo?

-Bouge!ordonna-t-elle en reprenant un ton cassant.

Emmet ne bougea pas mais se contenta simplement de la regarder en laissant apparaître la tristesse qu'elle lui avait causé dans ses yeux. Bella n'avait jamais été du genre à parler de cette façon à son frère, encore moins à blesser les gens qu'elle connaissait. Jasper avait raison, cette Bella était différente mais je pourrai jurer que pendant un minuscule instant j'apperçu un étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux. Cette fois, je fus certain de savoir que l'ancienne Bella était encore présent, profondément mais toujours là.

Sans regarder son frère une deuxième fois, elle passa à côté de lui et posa son plateau au-dessus d'une poubelle sans prendre la peine de vider quoi que ce soit.

D'un seul coup d'oeil vers Jasper, je la suivit.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans l'un des corridors de l'école. Elle sembla m'entendre car sans ralentir elle regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?me demanda-t-elle finalement en s'arrêtant devant son casier.

-Te parler, répondis-je.

-Eh bien vas-y, personne ne t'en empêche!répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Oui, toi.

-Moi?s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je ne crois pas être entrain de poser ma main sur ta bouche pour t'empêcher de parler...

-Voilà justement ce que je veux dire!m'énervais-je.

-Hein? Je ne comprend pas, explique quand tu parles!

-Bella, tu n'écoute jamais quand l'un de nous te parle. À chaque fois que je dis quelque chose tu répond avec des sarcasmes ou bien tu interromps!

Un sourire se forma soudainement sur ses lèvres, comme si elle approuvait silencieusement ce que je venais de dire. Évidemment, j'avais raison sur ce point! Bella n'avais jamais vraiment été sarcastique. Certes, il y avait eu des moments où elle en avait utiliser mais jamais comme maintenant.

-Edward, commança-t-elle en inspirant profondément, je sais que vous voulez vous excuser et que je ne vous aide pas. Vraiment, j'en suis parfaitement au courant.

Je tenta de dire quelque chose mais elle leva sa main afin de me demander le silence, geste que je n'avais jamais aimer.

-Pendant les deux dernières années passés dans cette ville, j'ai été profondément blesser par les membres de ma famille: vous. Toutefois, je suis prête à entendre vos excuses, vos explications et à m'excuser à mon tour mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore totalement prête pour sauter à cette étape là. Laissez moi simplement un peu de temps afin de faire la transition entre l'Arizona et ici et lorsque le moment sera venu je vous ferais signe. Est-ce que ça te va?

J'hochai simplement la tête avant de m'éloigner un peu dans le sens où il était venu. J'aurais aimer pouvoir lui parler plus longtemps mais j'étais quand même heureux de savoir qu'elle ne nous détestait pas au point de refuser de nous écouter pendant au moins cinq minutes. S'il lui fallait du temps, elle allait en avoir puisque je ne voulais plus la blesser.

-Oh et Bella, ajoutais-je en me tournant vers elle, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé.

-Je le sais Edward, mais s'excuser ne résoudra pas le problème.

Elle avait raison sur ce point; s'excuser n'allait pas résoudre notre problème. Au moins, c'était un début, un début qui allait bientôt tourné au cauchemar...

_Hehe tout le monde! Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu court mais j'essais le plus possible de les diviser par différents moments car je ne veux pas TROP mettre de descriptions inutiles et aussi j'aime quand une histoire avance assez vite. J'essaie aussi de vous garder dans le suspens pendant le plus longtemps possible car c'est toujours triste lorsqu'on connait déjà la fin avant même d'être rendu à la moitié de l'histoire._

_Aussi, je ne sais jamais avant la fin ce qui va ce passer plut tard car j'ai l'habitude de vivre l'histoire et l'action en même temps que vous. Les idées et les différentes actions viennent souvent au fur et à mesure que j'écris alors espérons que ça vous va ;) HIHI!! :D_


	10. Accident

_Re-bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez aimer le chapitre 8. Bon, maintenant à partir de celui-ci, il y aura plus de drame pour quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien d'entres eux seront triste mais bon, ça devrait pas être TROP long... haha..._

_**Titepuce140 :P**_

_(P.S: Pour MamzellDaphne, non, je ne m'y connais presque pas du tout en auto, seulement l'essentiel... hihi :P )_

9.

**Bella:**

3 semaines plus tard...

Les trois dernières semaines s'étaient très bien passés... Non, je mens. Les trois dernières semaines furent les plus énervantes de ma vie! Qui aurait pu deviner que Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Alice et Rosalie allaient me laisser tranquille comme je le leur avait si gentiment demander? Certainement pas moi...

Pendant ces trois semaines là, ils avaient accepter leur part du marcher, me laisser le temps de pensé avant de pouvoir leur parler. Mes parents, par contre, n'étaient pas aussi compréhensif. Malgré toutes les fois où j'avais tenté de les éviter, refuser leurs appels, sauvé de leurs visites imprévues et même crié après eux, ils continuaient à me harceler et tenter de me comprendre. Ils avaient même payé un psychologue pour m'étudier! Heureusement que j'avais dix-huit sinon il m'aurait sérieusement fallu écouter leurs ordres et aller voir ce stupide docteur.

Les Hale, eux, comprirent immédiatement ce qui se passait et m'aidait à les éviter. Dieu merci que j'avais leur soutient car je n'ai aucune espèce d'idée de ce que j'aurais pu dire à mes parents s'ils avaient poussés ma limite...

Afin de leur expliquer une fois pour toute ce qui ce passait et les raisons pourquoi je refusais de les voir, j'acceptai d'aller souper au restaurant seule avec mes parents. J'avais offert de conduire ma voiture mes ces derniers refusèrent, expliquant que puisque c'était probablement la seule soirée qu'ils me verraient, ils voulaient ABSOLUMENT me conduire là bas.

C'est donc pour cela que moi, Izzy Swan, me trouvait dans la voiture avec mes parents qui tentaient visiblement de dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comme commencer. Silencieux, voilà l'adjectif qui décrivait parfaitement l'atmosphère dans la voiture.

Je crois que mon père avait fait exprès de choisir un restaurant à Port-Angeles, simplement pour pouvoir parler. Malheureusement, ils avaient prévus bien pire... Si seulement j'avais su comment la soirée allait terminer...

-Alors...commença mon père en regardant vers ma mère, est-ce que tu es bien nourri là bas?

Je roulais mes yeux tout en soupirant bruyamment.

-Oui papa, ils me nourrissent très bien. Tu sais; déjeuner, dîner et souper. J'ai même droit à une collation si je fais la bonne fille ou si je donne la patte!

-Bella!s'offusqua ma mère. Ne parle pas de cette façon à ton père!

-Alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de lui répondre par une réponse stupide alors qu'ils me pose une question deux fois plus stupide? Geez... Il me semble que je ne souffre pas de problème de malnutrition!

-Bella, chérie, ce n'est pas ce que ton père voulait dire, tenta de me calmer ma mère.

-Oh maman arrête!répliquais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. On sait bien tous les trois que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'aime pas les Hale, alors il faut bien qu'il trouve quelque chose pour tacher leurs dossiers et me punir!

-Bella!répéta ma mère.

-Renée, intervint mon père, Bella à raison: je n'aime pas les Hale. Par contre, Bella, je ne cherche pas à tacher leurs dossiers. J'essaie simplement de comprendre ma fille et de savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à vivre chez eux.

Du siège arrière, je ne pouvais pas vraiment apercevoir l'expression qu'affichait son visage. Par contre, je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que lorsqu'il prenait un ton de ce genre il tombait en mode ''policier''.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre sur moi, papa. Mon Dieu, tu sonnes comme si j'étais un nouveau cas d'étude sur ton bureau! Et si je veux vivre avec les Hale, eh bien c'est parce qu'ils prennent soins de moi et parce qu'ils se soucient de moi lorsque j'ai des problèmes!

-Nous nous soucions de toi, répliqua tristement ma mère.

-Maman, tu es toujours à l'hôpital, lui rappelais-je, comment peux tu insinuer que tu prenais soins de moi? Certes, vous me nourrissiez, me donniez de l'argent et m'aimez, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais, que je veux.

-Mais dit nous, s'impatienta mon père, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

J'arqua mes sourcils tout en regardant les ongles de ma mains droite.

-Sincèrement, vous voulez vraiment le savoir?leur demandais-je sans risquer un regard vers eux.

-Mais évidemment que nous voulons savoir, chérie, répondit ma mère en prenant la main libre de mon père dans la sienne.

Afin de prendre quelques instants pour mettre en place mes idées, je tourna mon regard vers la vitre à ma droite. Des gouttes d'eau parsemaient la vitre, signe qu'il pleuvait à verse. Il était étrange que je ne m'en était pas apperçu plus tôt, probablement parce que j'étais bien plus intriguer par la suite de ma conversation avec mes parents.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi intriguer, j'aurais remarquer les flaques d'eau se formant dans les endroits où l'asphalte était le plus user. J'aurais aussi pu demander à mon père de ralentir et de conduire plus prudemment mais malheureusement je ne m'en apperçu pas avant qu'il fut trop tard...

-Ce que je voulais, c'était votre présence, tentais-je d'expliquer. Pour Emmet et Jasper s'étaient différent, mais pour moi... Puisque vous travailliez beaucoup, il avait toujours fallu que je leur fasse à manger, que je les aides avec leurs études que je...

-Charlie!hurla ma mère.

Je releva ma tête et apperçu une lumière intense s'approchant rapidement vers l'avant alors que notre voiture tournait sur elle-même. Mon père venait de perdre contrôle de la voiture et il semblait être déjà trop tard pour reprendre maitrise.

La dernière chose dont je vis avant de sombrer dans le noir fut cette lumière intense et le regard terrorisé de mon père dans le rétroviseur. Ensuite, je sentis le choc infernal des deux voitures alors que le son de la ferrailles s'écrasant contre notre voiture écorcha mes oreilles. Puis, plus rien...

*-*

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, à peines quelques minutes plus tard, je ressentis soudainement la douleur irradiée tout mon corps. Je me sentais comme si j'étais en feu et que je brûlais à petit feu. Par contre, j'en oublia rapidement ma douleur lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il restait du corps de mes parents.

La tête de mon père reposait dans le vide alors que son corps arquait vers la droite. Ses jambes disparaissaient sous tout un tât de féraille. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et me fixait. Si je n'avais pas été en état de choc, j'aurais sentis les frissons se former sur ma peau... Ce qui était le plus effrayant était par contre le sang qui recouvrait son visage.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ma mère, mais je pouvais quand même entendre de faible gémissement provenant de sa bouche. Je n'étais peut être pas médecin mais je savais par contre que son temps était compté et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de secondes avant sa mort. J'entendis toutefois ses derniers mots:

-Bella... Je... t'aime.

Ce fut les derniers mots de ma mère, des mots qui je savais me hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je regarda devant la carcasse de la voiture et remarqua ce qui restait de la voiture nous ayant entrer dedans. Cette dernière était étrangement tordu autour d'un arbre et je savais parfaitement que la ou les personnes présents n'avaient eu aucune chance d'y survivre.

Un silence infernal s'installa alors que la seule chose que j'entendais était le bruit de ma respiration saccadé. Je me sentais prise, pas seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas bouger de ma position mais surtout parce que je savais que les deux corps sans vies de mes parents étaient présent. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu peur de LA mort, mais j'étais effrayé d'être à la présence de corps sans vie et savoir que j'étais prise avec ceux de mes parents n'aidaient sûrement pas à la terreur qui s'installait en moi.

D'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne sur les rues et qu'il faisait affreusement noir n'aidait certainement pas à la cause. J'aurais pu appeler un ambulance mais dans mon état je ne pensais plus tout droit. Je composa plutôt le numéro du téléphone portable de mon oncle Carlisle car je savais qu'il pouvait m'aider...

Ce dernier répondit à la deuxième sonneries, mais je n'arriva pas à former un mot. Il s'énerva et répéta mon nom plusieurs fois car il connaissait mon numéro par coeur. Le seul son qu'il entendait était le bruit de ma respiration saccadé qui ne s'était certainement pas calmé.

-BELLA!répéta-t-il pour la x-ième fois.

-On-Oncle Carlisle, parvins-je finalement à répondre.

-Bella!? Bella, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Je commence vraiment à m'énerver, je... Bella, Jasper m'a appeler pour savoir si vous étiez ici car le restaurant où vous étiez supposé aller voulait...

-Oncle Carlisle, répétais-je cette fois-ci sans bégayé, nous avons... eu un accident.

-Bella!? Es-tu ok? Est-ce que tes parents sont...

-Ils sont mort, tous mort. Je suis la seule ici, pogner avec deux corps mort et en sang et je... AIDES-MOI, Oncle Carlisle! Je panique, je...

-Bella, respire avec moi, ok? Je viens d'appeler les secours et je suis déjà en route. Reste au téléphone avec moi, ok? Nous allons faire ça ensemble. Fait comme moi, inspire, expire, inspire...

Il passa ensuite les quinze prochaines minutes à me répéter la même chose. Bientôt, j'entendis les bruits des ambulanciers, des pompiers et des policiers mais je restais tout de même concentrer sur la voix de mon oncle. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes avant les secours.

Je le vis à peine sauter de sa voiture et courir jusqu'à celle de mes parents. Par contre, je l'entendais très bien.

-Bella?

C'était sa voix et cette fois-ci elle n'était pas au travers du téléphone mais bel et bien dans mon oreille. Calmement, je cligna mes yeux afin d'être certaine de ne pas rêver.

-Bella?répéta-t-il en réussissant à ouvrir ma porte.

Tranquillement, je me tourna vers lui et l'apperçu pencher en face de moi. Les lumières de l'équipe de secours apparurent finalement au bout de l'autoroute. Toutefois, le regard de Oncle Carlisle ne me quitta pas une seconde alors qu'il cherchait pour voir où était mes blessures.

Après quelques secondes, il posa ses mains contre mes joues.

-Bella, si tu m'entends cligne des yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Sans perdre une seconde je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

-Ils... Ils sont mort, chuchotais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Mon oncle baissa tristement sa tête, ferma ses yeux et hocha faiblement sa tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Oui, répondit-il, mais pas toi.

Cette fois son regard s'était durci et je pouvais y lire un tout nouveau sentiment, celui qu'il prenait lorsqu'il voulait ABSOLUMENT réussir quelque chose. Ce quelque chose, je le savais très bien, était moi. Il voulait que je vives, que je n'y reste pas comme mes parents et j'en étais profondément heureuse. Au moins savais-je que je pouvais compter sur Oncle Carlisle pour me sauver.

-Oncle Carlisle, chuchotais-je en tentant de retourner ma tête vers mon père.

Il m'empêcha de me tourner, gardant toujours le contact avec mes yeux.

-Ne regarde pas, expliqua-t-il, tu en as déjà vu assez.

-Mais...

-Shhh, tenta-t-il de me calmer alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Bella, regarde moi, ok? Comme lorsque tu étais petites et que ta mère devait recoudre une de tes blessure, ok? Toi et moi, comme avant.

Je hochai faiblement ma tête sans même cligner des yeux.

Il avait raison, lorsque j'étais petite et que ma mère devait coudre une de mes blessure, Oncle Carlisle prenait ma tête entre ses mains et faisait un concour avec moi pour savoir qui d'entre nous deux alors pouvoir tenir le plus longtemps sans cligner des yeux. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, il avait toujours été là pour moi lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas présent.

Alors que je me calmais, le mal commença soudainement à se faire ressentir. J'étais prête à parier que de ce moment là au lendemain j'allais ressembler à un bleu ambulant...

Il dut s'appercevoir que j'avais mal puisque après un certain temps, lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, il ouvrit leur sac et sortit un flacon de morphine. Ces derniers tentèrent de refuser.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser cela sans...tenta de refuser le premier ambulancier.

-Écoutez moi, s'énerva Oncle Carlisle, je suis un médecin de la traumatologie et son oncle. Cette femme que vous voyez là, dans le siège passager, est ma soeur alors lorsque je veux injecter de la morphine à ma nièce je n'ai pas à vous le demander.

-Mais docteur!ajouta le deuxième ambulancier. Nous ne pouvons quand même pas injecter de la morphine avant d'avoir vérifier ses vitales et ses blessures!

Oncle Carlisle soupira et se tourna furieusement vers eux.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que je ferais cela si je ne l'avais pas déjà ausculté?

Les deux ambulanciers se turent immédiatement, sachant probablement qu'ils n'avaient aucunes chances contre un furieux Carlisle Cullen. Oui, mon oncle pouvait parfois paraître effrayant lorsqu'il était en mode ''je-suis-médecin-et-je-suis-le-seul-à-toucher-à-ma-nièce-alors-taisez-vous!''.

Il prit finalement mon bras droit entre ses doigts et injecta la morphine avant de tendre la seringue usé aux ambulanciers.

-Bella, essaya-t-il de m'expliquer, les ambulanciers vont devoir te bouger de l'auto pour t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Jasper? Emmet?chuchotais-je.

-Ils sont déjà au courant et probablement déjà à l'hôpital, avoua-t-il. Esme doit déjà être avec eux et...

-Reste avec moi!paniquais-je en agrippant son chandail.

Il se tourna vers les ambulanciers pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement se retourner vers moi et hocha la tête.

-D'accord, répondit-il, je serais avec toi mais avant tu dois lâcher mon chandail et laisser les ambulanciers faire leur travail.

-Hmm...répondis-je.


	11. Laissez moi tranquille!

_Allo tout le monde. Ok, c'est simplement pour vous dire que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment du côté médical alors il se peut que ce que j'écris n'est pas médicalement possible mais juste pour le plaisir de l'histoire, faite comme si ça l'était ;) hihi..._

_Bonne journée,_

_**Titepuce140 :D**_

10.

**Bella:**

Les jours suivants l'accident furent déprimant et fatiguant.

1)La mort de mes parents m'avait incroyablement secoué et blesser;

2)Avoir été présente dans l'accident qui avait tué mes parents n'aidait certainement pas à ma cause;

3)Avoir survécu à l'accident qui avait tué mes parents était encore plus difficile;

4)Avoir vue et entendu ma mère mourir était encore plus terrifiant que tous les points écrit précédemment;

Et finalement 5) Devoir endurer les questions et les regards brûlant de ma famille empirait le tout.

Ouais, ma vie ressemble à une émission à la télévision où la vie des gens sont remplis de nouveau drames... Dure!

Sérieusement, est-ce que ma vie pouvait maintenant être pire? Je ne crois même pas que ce soit possible! En plus de tous les points mentionnés, il ne fallait surtout pas oublier que je ne pouvais presque plus bouger sans avoir mal à quelque part. Certes, Oncle Carlisle m'avait soigné mais il allait me falloir du temps pour retrouver l'usage complet de mes jambes. Non, je n'étais pas paralyser, simplement amoché.

Si jamais je rencontre quelqu'un m'annonçant que la vitre n'est pas dangereuse, il peut être certain de recevoir un bon coup au visage. Eh oui, lorsque les autos avaient collidés, la vitre du pare-brise s'était casser et ne me demander pas comment, je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée, un énorme morceau s'était enfoncer dans mes cuisses, coupant ainsi quelques muscles et ligaments. Heureusement que ça n'avait pas été plus grave car il aurait fallu... Ok, n'y pensons même pas!

Pendant toutes les journées de lundi et mardi, je n'avais rien fait d'autre que fixer un point dans le mur à côté de mon lit. Ma famille, ainsi que les Hale, défilaient presque toujours dans ma chambre mais je ne prenais même pas la peine de les regarder ou même de leur apprendre que je savais qu'ils étaient présents. Le seul avec qui j'avais de petites conversations était avec Oncle Carlisle car c'était lui qui avait réussit à me calmer avant l'arrivé des secours.

Plusieurs fois, Tante Esme s'était assise sur mon lit en me tendant des plats fait maison que je refusais. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de ma part, elle les laissait sur ma table de chevet et je les mangeais lorsque j'étais seule. Autrement, je ne faisais rien de mes journées.

Je savais que je ne faisais que les inquiéter mais c'était ma façon à moi de me guérir. C'était aussi ce que j'avais expliquer à Oncle Carlisle lorsque nous nous étions retrouver seuls dans cette chambre pour la première fois après l'accident et il avait comprit mon besoins de solitude. Il avait bien essayer de le faire comprendre à la famille mais personne ne semblait vouloir comprendre.

Quelques fois j'avais entendu Alice parler d'un psychologue car d'après elle je me sentirais mieux si j'en parlais à quelqu'un. Par contre Oncle Carlisle refusait de me laisser parler à un psychologue car il savait autant que moi que ma seule façon de guérir était de me laisser tranquille.

C'est le mercredi matin qui me fit parler à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Ok, disons simplement que parler était trop vite dit puisque ce n'était PAS vraiment une conversation...

Oncle Carlisle faisait sa ronde matinale et comme les nuits précédentes je n'avais pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Je n'avais pas bouger, toujours recroqueviller sur moi-même en regardant le point sur le mur.

J'entendis à peine la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit de bottes sur les tuiles du plancher. Je savais que ce n'était pas des infirmières, encore moins des médecins alors je ne leur porta pas plus d'attention qu'aux autres. Cependant, je ne pu pas faire autrement lorsqu'ils ouvrirent leur bouche.

-Bon matin Mademoiselle Swan, commença le premier d'entre eux, nous sommes de la police et nous voudrions vous interroger.

N'ayant aucune envie de parler, encore moins d'assister à leur interrogatoire, je garda le silence.

-Je me nomme Billy Black et voici mon fils Jacob Black, continua-t-il. Si vous voulez bien répondre à quelques questions suivant l'accident ayant mené au décès de vos parents nous en serions ravis.

Sérieusement, quels sortes de policiers ne comprenaient pas lorsque quelqu'un refusait de leur parler?

L'un d'eux, probablement Jacob Black, contourna mon lit et s'arrêta face à moi. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas apercevoir son visage mais ses pantalons était tristement dans ma visions.

-Mademoiselle Swan?me demanda-t-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Rien, je ne voulais pas leur répondre, ni penser à l'accident et encore moins devoir dire à haute voix ce que j'essayais de refouler.

-À quel heure êtes-vous parti de chez vous?tenta Billy.

À quoi bon leur répondre? Mes parents étaient déjà morts, non?

-Est-ce que votre père avait bu? Arriviez vous d'une soirée? Conduisait-il prudemment? Que c'est-il passé? Nous aimerions des détails afin de décider la cause de l'accident... Mademoiselle Swan!

Soudainement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et se referma violemment.

-Que faites-vous ici?demanda mon Oncle.

Dieu merci, Oncle Carlisle était venu à ma rescousse!

-Nous interrogeons la victime de... tenta d'expliquer Billy.

-Monsieur l'agent, s'énerva Oncle Carlisle, ne voyez vous pas que ma nièce est encore en état de choc?

-Mais nous avons besoins de...

-Pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête à parler!

-Nous faisons notre boulot, expliqua Jacob Black en s'éloignant de mon lit.

-Oui et moi je fais le miens, s'impatienta mon oncle, alors je vous interdit de remettre un pied dans cette chambre tant que je ne vous en donnerai pas l'ordre, compris?

-Mais...

-Ma soeur et son mari sont décédé dans cet accident, monsieur Black et la seule survivante est ma nièce qui n'est visiblement pas encore en état d'en parler. Lorsqu'elle le sera je vous le ferai savoir et...

-Mon père n'avait pas bu, chuchotais-je faiblement sans quitter le point du regard. Il pleuvait violemment et les chemins étaient dangereux, n'importe qui aurait pu perdre le contrôle de leur voiture et être percuter par un autre véhicule. Voilà ce qui c'est passé.

Oncle Carlisle marcha soudainement jusqu'à moi et se pencha afin d'être au même niveau que moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et me força à le regarder.

-Bella, tu n'as pas besoins de leur expliquer maintenant si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, me défendit-il.

-C'est trop tard, expliquais-je, je viens déjà de tout leur dire.

-Est-ce que c'est la vérité, Mademoiselle Swan?demanda finalement Billy Black.

-Oui, répondis-je sans quitter Oncle Carlisle du regard, c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé. Il a perdu la maîtrise de la voiture et n'a jamais pu éviter l'autre voiture.

-Ok, accepta mon oncle en se relevant, maintenant sortez d'ici et laissez moi seule avec ma nièce. Je dois encore changer ses pansements.

Une fois seuls et tranquille, Oncle Carlisle se laissa faiblement tomber sur mon lit en me souriant tristement et en jouant avec mes cheveux. Après quelques instants il leva les couvertures recouvrant mes jambes et me fit signe de les mettre droite.

-Ok Bella, ça va peut-être chauffer alors...

-Tu sais que les blessures physiques ne m'ont jamais vraiment affecter, Oncle Carlisle, alors que ça chauffe ou non...

Il hocha tristement la tête avant d'enlever mes bandages afin d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Je ressenti pas vraiment le mal lorsqu'il désinfecta mes plaies et faisait je-ne-sais-quoi. J'étais tout simplement... perdu.

-Ils ont menti, avouais-je en regardant la tête de mon oncle.

-Quoi?demanda ce dernier en levant son regard vers moi.

-Ma mère, expliquais-je, ils disent qu'elle est morte sur le coup et qu'elle n'a rien souffert. C'est faux, je l'ai entendu gémir pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne meurt.

De la souffrance apparut dans les yeux de Carlisle.

-C'était probablement les nerfs, Bella. Ta mère était probablement déjà morte et...

-Non, elle n'était pas déjà décédé. Elle... Elle a eu le temps de me dire ''je t'aime'' avant de cesser de respirer.

-Oh...

Oncle Carlisle ne bougea pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement continuer son travail. Toutefois, il était plus lent et semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il se tourna vers moi et un sourire las apparut sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai terminer, m'apprit-il en recouvrant mes jambes. Tu guéris très vite, Bella. Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte mais ta peau semble se régénérer rapidement.

Je hocha la tête en contemplant de nouveau le point sur le mur.

-Quand est-ce pourrais-je sortir de ce trou à rat?m'inquiétais-je.

Mon oncle prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Ce soir, si tu veux. Il est probable que tu ne pourras pas vraiment utiliser tes jambes pendant quelques jours, voir une semaine ou deux alors je préférerais que tu restes au lit mais je sais qu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans comme toi n'aime pas passer ses journées entières dans une chambres.

-Oncle Carlisle, ajoutais-je sur le même ton, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais aller vivre chez toi le temps que... le temps que je sois guérit?

Mon oncle sembla heureux d'entendre cette demande car son visage apparut soudainement dans mon regard alors qu'un sourire fendait son visage.

-Mais évidemment que tu le peux!s'exclama-t-il. Ta chambre était toujours prête au cas où tu voudrais passer une nuit à la maison comme lorsque tu étais plus jeune et je suis certain que Esme en sera très heureuse! Oh, nous pourrions même lui faire la surprise! Que dis-tu si nous gardons le secret et qu'après mon quart de travail je t'emmène à la maison?

Je n'avais jamais vu mon oncle aussi heureux et enjoué qu'en ce moment. Évidemment, il était triste suite à la mort de mes parents mais il avait toujours été comme un deuxième père pour moi.

-Ça serait bien, acceptais-je en souriant un peu.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et failli s'accrocher dans l'une des chaises tellement il était heureux. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement mon front.

-Reposes-toi jusqu'à seize heure et ensuite nous irons à la maison, me conseilla-t-il en partant.

**Edward:**

Nous étions tous rassembler dans la salle des familles alors que l'infirmière nous avait interdit d'entrer. Bien évidemment Alice et Rosalie s'en était prise à cette pauvre femme mais lorsque cette dernière avait avouer avoir vu la police entrer dans la chambre de Bella elles s'étaient calmés.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard nous avions vu mon père passer en courant devant la salle en direction vers la chambre de Bella.

Cette dernière nous inquiétait terriblement depuis l'accident ayant couter la vie à mon oncle et à ma tante. Tout comme ma famille, je la voyais s'auto détruire alors qu'elle refusait de nous parler et de nous regarder. C'était comme si elle était seule dans son petit monde où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Nous avions tenté pas différentes occasions d'avoir une conversation avec elle mais rien en semblait fonctionner.

Une fois encore Alice faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Emmet et Jasper, eux, étaient sur le point de craquer et d'aller la secouer. Ils étaient les plus affecter puisqu'ils voyaient devant eux leur famille tomber en poussière. Alors que leurs parents étaient décédés, ils devaient aussi assister à l'auto-destruction de leur soeur.

Rose, elle, tentait de calmer Emmet tout en se retenant de hurler de douleur car elle avait toujours été celle qui protégeait la famille. En sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle se sentait inutile.

Moi, j'avais l'étrange sentiment de mourir à petit feu comme si j'étais étroitement lié à Bella. Sérieusement, je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions sur ces nouveaux sentiments... Je sentais parfois mon coeur se briser en morceau alors que quelques secondes plus tard je voulais être celui qui la sauverait.

Ma mère, elle, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle était triste que Renée et Charlie soit décédé, mais elle ne voulait pas que Bella souffre en silence. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aider Bella à guérir mais cette dernière semblait refuser l'aide des gens autour de elle.

Quant à mon père, il ne semblait pas être aussi triste que nous. Quelque chose me disait que Bella et lui s'étaient rapprochés et qu'elle semblait partager des choses avec lui.

Et lorsqu'on parle du loup... Mon père arriva soudainement dans la salle où nous étions avec un grand sourire et en sautant presque sur place comme lorsque Alice allait magasiner ou lorsque Rose avait la chance d'observer le tout nouveau modèle d'une voiture.

-Carlisle?s'étonna Esme en se levant de sa chaise.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille avant de tourner en rond avec elle dans ses bras.

-Que ce passe-t-il, tenta-t-elle de comprendre.

-Oh... rien.

-Papa!s'exclama Alice en s'arrêtant de marcher et en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui chérie?

-Je veux, et je suis certaine que presque tout le monde présent dans cette pièce sont d'accord avec moi, que Bella voit un psychologue!

Le sourire de mon père disparut immédiatement alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son sérieux. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et secoua sa tête.

-Non, refusa-t-il.

Les yeux d'Alice semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites tellement elle venait d'être surprise par la décision de notre père.

-Je suis d'accord avec Alice, s'exclama soudainement Jasper.

-Non, répéta mon père. Ce n'est pas ce dont elle à besoins en ce moment.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec différents point d'interrogation sur le visage. Ok, nous n'avions pas techniquement des ''points d'interrogation'' sur le visage, mais vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire, non?

-Comment peux-tu en être certain?s'inquiéta ma mère en posant sa main sur le torse de mon père.

-Parce qu'elle m'a parler et m'a expliquer pourquoi elle préférait être seule, expliqua-t-il soudainement.

Toute la famille sembla être surprise car un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle.

-Elle t'a parler?chuchotais-je finalement.

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Lorsque nous sommes seuls nous parlons. Elle m'a expliquer que la raison pourquoi elle fixait toujours le point sur le mur était parce qu'elle voulait garder sa concentration pour pouvoir réfléchir sur ce qui c'est passé. Elle a juste besoins de temps pour pouvoir tout mettre en ordre et je la comprend très bien.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, Alice!s'exclama Emmet en roulant les yeux.

-Ok, ok, pas besoins de me le répéter cent fois!s'énerva-t-elle.

-Bon maintenant sortez et allez faire quelque chose d'intéressant au lieu de rester ici, ordonna mon père. Ouste, du vent!


	12. ça recommence

_Salut tout le monde! Désolé si mes chapitre arrivent de moins en moins souvent, c'est que j'ai plein de projet a remettre pour la fin du mois pour mes cours en plus que les examens approchent..._

_En tout cas, bonne journée!_

_**Titepuce140**_

11.

**Bella:**

Cette nuit là, je parvint finalement à fermer mes yeux et à dormir. Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas très longtemps puisqu'à peine cinq heures plus tard, je me réveillai suite à d'affreux cauchemars, des cauchemars que je n'avais plus fait depuis mon retour à Forks. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose; le passé était entrain de me rattraper plus rapidement que je ne l'avais cru.

Après quelques secondes, le temps que je retrouve mon souffle, j'alluma la lampe de chevet à ma gauche et attrapa mon téléphone portable. Il n'était que trois heures du matin mais je savais que Jamie et les autres ne dormaient probablement pas. En fait, ils devaient probablement travailler sur ma nouvelle Audi, celle que je leur avait assurer ne pas vouloir conduire.

Oui, suite à l'accident, les Hale m'avait demander de retourner chez eux et de leur laisser la chance de prendre soin de moi. J'avais vraiment voulu leur dire oui mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre parler de voiture. Depuis l'accident, je m'étais recroqueville sur moi-même et éloigner des autres, mais j'avais mes raisons...

Jamie répondit à la première sonnerie.

-Izzy?s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ça recommence, répondis-je simplement en allant droit au but.

-Les cauchemars?demanda-t-il afin d'être certain de bien comprendre.

-Oui, je viens tout juste d'en avoir un et il était pire que les anciens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire?

Je pris quelques temps pour pensé en regardant le mur en face de moi.

-Que je ne peux plus fuir, expliquais-je silencieusement. Je vais devoir bientôt lui faire face.

Il y avait plusieurs parti de mon passé qui était inconnue de la plupart des gens depuis que j'étais parti de cette ville, par contre cette parti là de mon passé était le seul dont je ne m'étais jamais vraiment souvenu et que j'avais garder secret.

-Mais je croyais que...ajouta soudainement Jamie.

-L'accident ayant tuer mes parents à probablement fait ressurgir ce qui c'est passé ce soir-là où j'ai failli y perdre la vie.

-Mais Izzy, tu es certaine de vouloir le revoir?s'inquiéta-t-il. C'est quand même grâce à lui que tu es devenu Izzy et...

-Je le sais, chuchotais-je en regardant tristement les cicatrices sur mon bras droit qui montaient jusqu'à mon cou, crois moi, je le sais. Je suis marqué à vie par sa faute. Les cicatrices parcourant mon corps sont toujours présent pour me rappeler à quel point il a bouleverser ma vie.

J'étais particulièrement heureuse que personne parmi ma famille n'ait eu la chance de voir combien mon corps étaient marqués par les cicatrices faite par l'homme qui avait failli me tuer, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils avaient peut-être vu celles présentes sur mon bras et mon cou, mais jamais avaient-ils vu ceux parcourant mon ventre et mon dos.

-Oui, je veux le revoir, ajoutais-je finalement alors que des larmes silencieuses se frayaient sur mes joues. Arrange toi pour le faire venir d'ici un mois, je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps si les cauchemars continuent.

-D'accord, Iz, je vais tout arranger cela. Mais Iz, puis-je te demander une dernière question?

-Oui, Jamie.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, ce soir-là?

-Je te le dirais bientôt Jamie, lorsque je devrai le faire. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu sois dans l'inconnu.

Après avoir accepter mes conditions, ils raccrocha et je resta seule dans la noirceur de ma chambre. Tout le monde était coucher, j'en étais certaine, et j'utilisa ce moment là où personne ne pouvait m'entendre pour verser les larmes que je retenais depuis très longtemps.

**Edward:**

Bella avait finalement réussit à s'endormir pour la première fois depuis son accident et tandis que mes parents dormaient, Jasper, Emmet et moi étions dans ma chambre à écouter un film. Naturellement, puisque je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre Emmet se lamenter, je me leva et me dirigea vers l'escalier pour me rendre à la cuisine.

Je passai devant la chambre de Bella au moment où un cri résonna. J'étais probablement le seul à l'avoir entendu puisque personne ne sembla s'approcher. Sans faire de bruit, je cola mon oreille contre sa porte et l'entendit respirer bruyamment.

-Ça recommence, dit-elle soudainement.

Je me demandais bien à qui elle pouvait parler, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle était au téléphone. J'étais aussi heureux d'entendre sa voix puisque c'était la première fois depuis son accident qu'elle parlait.

-Oui, je viens tout juste d'en avoir un et il était pire que les anciens.

Il y eut un court silence mais elle recommença bientôt à parler.

-Que je ne peux plus fuir, expliqua-t-elle silencieusement. Je vais devoir bientôt lui faire face.

De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler? Que fuyait-elle? Était-elle rechercher par la police? Non, Charlie aurait été au courant si sa fille était rechercher par la police... Mais de quoi pouvait-il s'agir pour être aussi important?

-L'accident ayant tuer mes parents à probablement fait ressurgir ce qui c'est passé ce soir-là où j'ai failli y perdre la vie.

Quoi!? Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Avait-elle réellement failli perdre la vie? Était-ce cela qui avait causer les cicatrices présentes sur son bras et son cou?

-Je le sais, chuchota-t-elle, crois moi, je le sais. Je suis marqué à vie par sa faute. Les cicatrices parcourant mon corps sont toujours présent pour me rappeler à quel point il a bouleverser ma vie.

J'avais bien raison, ses cicatrices avaient été causer par quelqu'un et elles ne semblaient pas avoir été un accident... Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit marquer de cette façon?

Lorsqu'elle était revenue j'avais compris que nous n'avions plus affaire avec la fille que nous avions connu, mais j'étais quand même loin de m'imaginer que son passé mystérieux contenait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux! Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont Bella se comportait depuis son arrivé, nous l'avions tous remarquer, mais nous avions jeter cela sur le fait qu'elle avait été porté disparut pendant plus d'une année, rien d'autre.

-Oui, je veux le revoir, ajouta-t-elle finalement. Arrange toi pour le faire venir d'ici un mois, je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps si les cauchemars continuent.

Des cauchemars? C'était cela la raison pourquoi elle avait crier?

-Oui, Jamie.

Oh, il s'agissait donc de Jamie! Était-il au courant de ce nouveau mystère?

-Je te le dirais bientôt Jamie, lorsque je devrai le faire. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu sois dans l'inconnu.

Apparemment non, il ne l'était pas...

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que je fus totalement certain qu'elle n'était plus au téléphone avec Jamie, je retourna sur mes pas et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Jasper et Emmet se tournèrent alors vers moi et semblèrent comprendre que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire.

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Jasper arrêta le film et fit signe à Emmet de se tourner vers moi alors que je m'assoyais sur mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe mon vieux?demanda finalement Jasper.

Je secouai ma tête avant de passer ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Bella, chuchotais-je finalement, et le mystère qui l'entoure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?s'inquiéta Emmet en changeant en mode ''grand-frère''.

-Elle était au téléphone avec Jamie et ils ont parlés de cauchemars, des cicatrices parcourant son bras et son cou et d'un homme qu'elle fuit. Elle a dit qu'il avait failli la tuer et qu'elle était marqué à vie à cause de lui... Vous savez, les cicatrices.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre depuis qu'elle est de retour mais je n'avais jamais cru que c'était aussi étrange, avoua soudainement Jasper en se levant debout.

-Que croyez-vous qui lui soit arrivé?s'étonna Emmet. Pour avoir failli mourir, je veux dire...

Jasper se tourna vers moi comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'ai la réponse à leurs questions. Malheureusement, je n'en avais aucune.

-Aucune idée, répondis-je finalement.

-Nous n'avons qu'à le lui demander!s'exclama Emmet en marchant vers la porte.

Jasper l'attrapa par le poignet en secouant la tête.

-Non, refusa-t-il en faisant signe à Emmet de se rassoir, elle ne nous dira rien tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête. Laissons lui quelques jours avant de mentionner cela, peut-être nous en parlera-t-elle d'elle même.

-Tu crois vraiment cela?s'étonna Emmet.

-Elle va nous en parler, avouais-je finalement, je crois.

-Tu crois?demanda Emmet.

-Elle a mentionné à Jamie qu'elle le lui dira lorsqu'elle sera obliger de le faire et je crois qu'elle va nous le dire puisqu'elle doit parfaitement savoir que tous ses faits et gestes seront apperçue puisqu'elle vit ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelque chose me dit qu'elle nous dira la vérité...


	13. Aveux

_Salut tout le monde!!_

_Encore désolée d'avoir prit beaucoup de temps pour écrire le chapitre 12, c'est simplement que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et de projet à remettre pour la semaine prochaine et ça prend tout mon temps._

_Encore une fois, merci de m'encourager, j'adore lire vos ''reviews'' et savoir que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire et ne vous inquiétez pas, le meilleur reste encore à venir ;)_

_**Titepuce140 :D**_

12.

Ok, je ne parle peut être pas à personne d'autre que Carlisle, mais je ne suis certainement pas stupide! Edward, Jasper et Emmet tournent autour de moi depuis qu'ils sont levés, plus que d'habitude, et je sais qu'ils cherchent à me soutirer des informations. J'aurais bien voulu leur répondre, mais pour l'instant il était mieux pour eux qu'ils ne sachent rien puisque la vérité pourrait plus les blesser qu'autre chose.

Ils savaient tous que j'étais différente de la fille qu'ils avaient connu toute leur vie, que j'avais changer et faite des choses dont ils ne seraient jamais d'accord, mais ils ne connaissaient pas la vérité. Certes, j'aimais faire la fête, m'amuser et affronter les danger, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée à quel point ma vie était devenu dangereuse...

S'ils avaient la une simple information sur tout ce que j'avais fait et subi durant la dernière année, ils deviendraient misérables, effrayés et honteux. J'avais moi-même honte de quelques occasions qui m'étaient arrivées, mais je ne pensais rarement au passé. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une chose qui me hantait depuis plusieurs mois; James.

Encore cette journée là, je ne parla à personne, même à Oncle Carlisle. Le cauchemar de la nuit dernière m'avait emmener à repensé à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le jour exact où j'avais quitter la maison familial et j'étais bien trop occupé à planifier l'arrivé de James pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je crois bien que mon oncle avait fini par comprendre après plus de vingt minutes... Difficile à dire...

Edward était pourtant le plus insistant et quelque chose me disait qu'il avait accidentellement entendu ma conversation avec Jamie. Pourtant, je ne le lui demanda pas ouvertement, n'ayant aucune envie de commencer une conversation avec lui.

Il est étrange de voir combien les gens peuvent changer et combien des choses peuvent rester pareil. Lorsque nous étions entrer à l'école secondaire, j'étais tomber raide dingue pour Edward. Je savais que nous avions été meilleurs amis alors durant tout le temps de notre adolescence je m'étais assurer de refrainer mes sentiments pour lui puisque j'étais certaine qu'il ne voyait en moi que sa meilleure amie. Après l'accident arriver lors de la première journée au secondaire, nous nous étions dramatiquement éloigné l'un de l'autre au point de ne plus nous parler mais mes sentiments étaient toujours présent.

J'avais cru que en quittant Forks tout serait différent et que ces sentiments là disparaîtraient. En fait, j'avais miraculeusement réussit à les refouler dans un compartiment dans un coin de mon cerveau et après quelques mois je m'étais persuadée que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. Malheureusement, ces sentiments là étaient réapparut le jour même où je l'avais revu la première fois à l'église. Alors que je refusais de penser à lui, il apparaîssait presque toujours devant moi alors que je m'y attendais le moins.

Encore maintenant, je ne fus par étonnée de le voir entrer dans ma chambre sans cogner. En moins de temps pour dire Ouff!il marcha et s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Bella?demanda-t-il.

Son regard vert émeraude semblait chercher au plus creux de mon âme, un information qu'il n'aurait certainement pas aimé.

-Bella?chuchota-t-il après avoir comprit qu'il n'aurai pas de réponse.

Parce que je ne voulais surtout pas le blesser par mon silence, je me tourna de l'autre côté de façon à ce que je pouvais lui faire dos. Je l'entendis soupirer et jouer avec ses cheveux, bien que je ne pouvais pas le voir.

Autrement que se lever et partir comme il l'avait fait pendant toute la journée, il s'assoya par terre et garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous parler?murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Je savais que je n'étais pas censer entendre cette question, mais je l'entendis et ce fut comme si mon coeur se déchira en mille morceaux. Je détestais savoir que je les blessais tous alors qu'ils mettaient tellement d'effort pour m'aider. Par contre, je refusais de les laisser percer ma carapace puisque je ne voulais pas les effrayer et les blesser.

-Bella?demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondit pas. Encore.

-Quand tu es partis, avoua-t-il finalement en sachant que je pouvais très bien l'entendre, nous avions tous craint pour ta sécurité. Ton... père croyait que tu avais été enlever, Emmet pensait que les extra-terrestre était venu pour toi, Jasper faisait les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles, Alice ne savait plus où mettre la tête, Rosalie passait son temps assisse sur le capot d'une voiture à penser et... moi j'étais triste et confus. Sérieusement Bella, pourquoi es-tu partis? Nous avons compris nos erreurs et nous voulons vraiment tout corriger mais tu refuse de nous parler, de...

Il s'interrompit finalement alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient une fois de plus sur mes joues.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, chuchotais-je finalement.

Edward se leva et cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes en entendant ma voix pour la première fois depuis l'accident.

-Bella!s'exclama-t-il. Nous pouvons t'aider, nous pouvons...

-Je veux être seule, l'interrompis-je, j'ai besoins d'être seule pour tout comprendre. S'il-te-plaît, Edward, laisses-moi seule, ok?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et je savais parfaitement qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes devant moi. Cette vue me fit penser à lorsque nous étions plus jeune et que je me blessais. Durant ces moments là, alors que j'avais très mal et que je pleurais en hurlant de douleur, Edward était immédiatement là et ses yeux s'embuaient en me voyant blesser. Il avait été ma bouée de sauvetage et Alice m'avait déjà avouer que lorsqu'il était seul, après de tels moments, il pleurait silencieusement. C'était cette raison là pourquoi je l'aimais tant, parce qu'il avait toujours pris soins de moi durant les quatorze premières années de notre vie.

Lorsque je fus enfin seule et tranquille sans la présence de personne, je me retourna sur le dos afin de fixer le plafond face à moi. Encore une fois, mes pensés dérivèrent vers James et la soirée où j'avais failli y perdre la vie.

Son visage me hantait encore alors que je savais que j'étais à plusieurs millier de kilomètres de lui. Plus pour longtemps, pensais-je en soupirant. Avais-je prit la bonne décision en demandant à Jamie de le faire venir? Un psychologue m'aurait dit non mais je savais personnellement que c'était la seule façon pour moi de l'éliminer de mes pensées.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que je ne sorte complètement de mes pensés et la noirceur était déjà tomber à l'extérieur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais un besoin pressant d'aller à la salle de bain et malgré le fait que j'essaya de me lever, mes jambes refusèrent de m'écouter. Je regarda la salle de bain qui me faisait face tout en criant mentalement tous les mots jurer de mon vocabulaire avant de comprendre qu'il ne me restait qu'une seule solution.

-Oncle Carlisle?criais-je en restant patiemment assise.

Ce dernier n'arriva pas et je décida de tenter ma chance une fois de plus. Mais jambes refusèrent encore de me supporter et je cria une seconde fois pour mon oncle alors que je sentais ma patience s'effacer de plus en plus.

Je fus plutôt surprise de voir Edward ouvrir la porte de ma chambre au lieu de mon oncle et je ne le cacha pas.

-Edward?grognais-je en croisant mes bras. J'ai demander pour Oncle Carlisle, pas toi!

Ce dernier se gratta nerveusement la nuque en gardant le sol à ses pieds.

-Il n'est pas ici, répondit-il.

-Alors peux-tu demander à l'une des filles de monter?

-Tout le monde est sortit, avoua-t-il, je suis le seul présent alors tu vas devoir...

-Ok, ok, m'énervais-je en roulant les yeux. Je voulais... Euh, c'est un peu étrange mais pourrais-tu m'aider a me rendre à la salle de bain?

Il releva soudainement sa tête, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il retenait visiblement un rire. Il fit bien de rester silencieux car personne ne sait comment j'aurais réagit s'il avait rit tout fort. Surtout lorsque ma patience avait atteint ses limites.

-Euh, certain, répondit-il.

Je n'avais, et je le répète, jamais vu Edward Cullen aussi surpris qu'en cet instant. Gauchement, il s'avança vers moi et je failli cesse de respirer lorsqu'il posa ses mains autour de ma taille.

Note pour moi-même: Respirer si je ne veux pas mourir!

Ok, j'étais peut-être un peu dramatique mais que voulez-vous, je suis une adolescente!

Je grimaça et réprima des mots un peu... pas vraiment religieux, alors qu'il me hissa sur mes jambes. Si j'avais eu mal durant mon dernier accident pendant une course, cette douleur là battait tous les records. Mes jambes me faisait un mal de chien!

Edward dû comprendre ce qu'il se passa car il utilisa un peu plus de force pour m'empêcher de mettre tout mon poid sur mes jambes.

-Sa va?demanda-t-il à mis chemin.

-Fait toi rouler dessus par un train et tu me répondra comment je vais!répliquais-je en serrant les dents.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en comprenant son erreur, je voulais simplement faire un peu de conversation, tu sais...

-Je ne veux pas parler, ajoutais-je sur le même ton.

Il soupira alors tout en continuant à marcher vers la salle de bain. Une fois arriver, il m'assoya sur la toilette et sorti en refermant la porte. Il ne me restait plus qu'a baisser mon bas de pyjama.

Après cinq minutes à jouer avec mon bas de pyjama qui refusait clairement d'obéir à mes ordres et remonter, je soupira bruyamment en laissant ma tête tomber contre le mur derrière moi.

-Est-ce que ça va là dedans?s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Parfaitement bien, oui!grognais-je en tentant une nouvelle tentative.

-Ça fait déjà cinq minutes que tu es là dedans, tu es certaine que...

-Oui Edward, tout va bien!

Sérieusement, ma patience était à bout, j'étais fatiguer par mon manque de sommeil et j'étais plutôt gêner de devoir me fier sur l'amour de ma vie...euh?pour pouvoir aller simplement pisser! Je ne voulais même savoir combien difficile et compliquer ça allait être pour prendre une douche! Huh, ma vie est un vrai enfer!

Après une dizaine de minutes durant lesquels je resta assise à fixer le mur en face de moi, je me décida à demander l'aide de Edward.

-Edward?demandais-je finalement en fermant les yeux et en pressant les palmes de mes mains contre ceux-ci.

-Bella, ça fait plus de quinze minutes que tu es là, es tu certaine que...

-J'ai besoins de ton aide, l'interrompis-je en me cognant le coude contre le mur derrière moi. Ow! Huh!

-J'arrive, me prévint-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il entra, trop gêner pour faire quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes, je l'entendis s'avancer et s'arrêter juste devant moi.

-Comment puis-je t'aider?demanda finalement.

De ma main droit, je lui pointa l'endroit où se trouvait le bas de mon pyjama.

-Je n'arriva pas à le remonter car figures-toi donc que je ne peux pas utiliser mes jambes pour me soulever un peu, expliquais-je.

J'étais affreusement fatigué et impatiente et il dû le réaliser car il m'aida sans dire un mot. Lorsque tout fut en place, je tendis mes bras vers l'avant dans l'espoir qu'il m'aide à me relever. Par contre, il se pencha seulement et passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos en me soulevant ensuite contre lui. Il marcha jusqu'à mon lit et m'aida à me coucher.

J'étais sincèrement reconnaissante de son aide car je n'avais certainement pas la force de me tenir debout plus longtemps.

Il ouvrait la porte lorsque je fis quelque chose dont je n'aurais jamais cru faire avant encore plusieurs semaines.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous parler, avouais-je soudainement.

Il se tourna vers moi, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Silencieusement, je lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ce qu'il accepta.

-C'est quoi alors?demanda-t-il.

-J'avais besoins de...temps, expliquais-je. Après l'accident, j'ai assister au plus horrible spectacle; voir le corps mutilé de mon père ainsi qu'assister aux derniers instants de ma mère alors qu'elle mourrait horriblement. J'ai... Je ne voulais pas que mes frères sachent la vérité et qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent comment je me sens.

Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur la mienne.

-Et comment te sens-tu?

Mon regard resta fixer sur le mur qui me faisait face.

-Triste, confuse, blesser, et plusieurs autres émotions dont je ne connais pas l'existence. Je me sens responsable de leur mort puisque si nous ne nous étions pas chicaner sur ma vie et moi mon père aurait porter plus d'attention sur la route. J'allais leur dire que je les aimaient lorsque c'est arrivé. J'étais sur le point de leur pardonner, Edward, et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le leur dire!

-Bella...murmura-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Tu ne pouvais pas...

-J'ai perdu connaissance et lorsque je me suis réveiller, seule dans la nuit, il y avait les deux corps mutilés de mes parents juste en face de moi. Edward, tu sais combien j'ai toujours eu une phobie des corps sans vie...

-Je sais Bella, je sais...

-J'ai paniquer, je ne savais plus quoi faire et j'étais tellement en état de choc que je n'enregistrais même pas la douleur. La seule chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit était d'appeler Oncle Carlisle, ce que j'ai fait. Depuis cet instant là, j'essais de comprendre et de mettre mes idées en place. Je ne veux pas que Emmet et Jasper me voient dans cet état, ils doivent déjà faire face à la mort de nos parents alors... Ce serait comme si je leur brisais le coeur une nouvelle fois et je ne peux simplement pas faire cela car je les aimes trop pour les faire souffrir. Je me dis qu'il est mieux que je garde tout ceci pour moi, que ma famille n'a pas à souffrir une fois de plus. Et je refuse qu'ils sachent que ma mère n'est pas morte sur le coup comme les gens le disent, je refuse qu'ils sachent qu'elle a souffert le martyre durant les derniers instants de sa vie.

Je garda le silence, je n'avais plus rien d'autre à dire pour l'instant. Edward sembla comprendre car il continua simplement à me bercer à me dire que tout irait bien et que rien d'autre ne pouvait m'arriver. Malheureusement il avait tort, bien des choses pouvaient encore m'arriver car mon futur avait été décider la nuit passé; j'allais revoir James et tenté une fois pour toute de l'oublier, même si je devais y perdre la vie.

-Est-ce que c'est tout?chuchota-t-il.

-Non, avouais-je, mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?s'étonna-t-il.

Je sentais son regard sur le dessus de ma tête mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir mes plans, pas maintenant.

-La conversation que j'ai eu avec Jamie, hier soir.

Il cessa de bouger et je sus que j'avais frapper dans le mille; il avait bel et bien entendu.

-Huh... Je ne... Huh...

-C'est bon, Edward, tu n'as pas besoins de t'expliquer, le calmais-je.

-Alors, à propos de cette...conversation?

Je soupira en fermant mes yeux.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi et les autres que vous n'en parlez pas et que vous n'essayez pas comprendre, avouais-je.

-Mais...

-C'est compliquer, Edward, expliquais-je. C'est quelque chose qui m'est arriver pendant que je vivais à Phoenix et que je dois régler, c'est tout. Promet moi que vous ne tenterez rien, je t'en supplie.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec mes cheveux.

-Je te le promet, chuchota-t-il finalement en s'écartant de moi.

Je failli protester au fait qu'il s'était éloigner de moi et qu'il ne me touchait plus, mais un baîllement m'en empêcha.

-Dors, tu es fatiguer, me conseilla-t-il en sautant du lit.

J'hochai faiblement la tête en m'installant confortablement contre les oreillers.

Edward s'éloigna finalement vers la porte et je le suivis du regard durant tout le trajet. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers moi pour une dernière fois.

-Edward, ajoutais-je, ne dis rien à Emmet, Jasper et au autres. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent la vérité sur ma mère, ni qu'ils sachent comment je me sens.

-Je garderais le secret, accepta-t-il en souriant.

-Merci, murmurais-je.

Il ferma la porte et pour la xième fois de la journée je me retrouva seule. Par contre, mes yeux se fermèrent rapidement de leurs seuls volontés, me plongeant donc dans un sommeil qui était encore une fois peuplé de cauchemars.


	14. vengeance!

_Allo! Encore une fois désoler si je prend beaucoup de temps à ajouter des chapitres, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment amusant d'attendre la lol:P_

_haha, mais pour vous rendre heureux je veux prendre le temps de vous annoncer que je viens d'ajouter une nouvelle histoire,voici le résumer:P_

_Résumé: Bella et Jasper sont aspiré dans un univers parallèle et pendant qu'ils se battent pour revenir dans le monde normal, d'étranges événements se passent dans les deux univers. Les Cullens dans la vie normal tentent de trouver ce qui ce passe tandis que Bella et Jasper rencontre les Cullens dans l'autre parallèle mais ils comprennent que tout est différent. La vie tel qu'ils l'avaient connu va prendre un nouveau tournant et qui sait ce qui va se passer?_

_Aurevoir, _

_**Titepuce140**_

13.

**Edward:**

J'aurais cru que nous nous étions rapproché après notre conversation, quelques jours plus tard, mais ce n'était pas ce qui c'était passer. Bella s'était aussitôt refermé sur elle-même comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme je le lui avait promis, j'avais garder le secret sur la soirée de l'accident, mais les autres savaient très bien que je leur cachais quelque chose.

Emmet, qui était assis avec moi sur le divan, soufflait comme un boeuf alors que Jasper tournait les postes de la télévision afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à écouter. Quant à moi, j'étais assis avec un sac de pois contre ma mâchoire à me rappeler combien il ne fallait pas énerver Bella.

Je grimaça en bougeant un peu ma mâchoire.

-Rappel moi de ne jamais l'énerver, marmonna Jasper sans se tourner vers moi.

-Elle a un sacré poing, ça c'est certain, ajouta Emmet en évaluant l'énorme bleu qui s'était apparus sur mon visage.

-Emmet, grognais-je alors qu'un mal de chien érupta.

-Eh je disais juste ça comme ça, se défendit-il, c'est pas toi à qui elle a frapper les bijoux de famille.

Jasper cessa soudainement de respirer en se tournant vers Emmet alors qu'il portait une main protective à ses propres bijoux familial. Ce mouvement fit rire Emmet, rendant Jasper de mauvais poil.

-Ouais et bien c'est pas moi qui court les escaliers à tout instant pour...

-Emmet!hurla Bella du premier étage.

Emmet grommela en se levant péniblement du divan et en se dirigeant tranquillement vers les escaliers tout en lançant un regard meurtrier vers Jasper.

Pauvre Emmet, il devait faire tout ce que Bella lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas terminer blesser comme Jasper et moi. Plutôt que de s'énerver contre Bella, Carlisle avait simplement rit en sortant de la maison, nous rappelant que c'était notre prix à payé pour avoir énerver Bella le matin même.

-Je préfererais être à la place des filles, chuchota Jasper de façon à ce que Bella ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Techniquement, Bella ne pouvait pas nous entendre de sa chambre mais il semblait qu'elle soit au courant de tout ce que nous faisions...

-Et nettoyé toutes les salles de bain de la maison avec une brosse à dent?pointais-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

-Non, peut-être pas, répondit-il en grimaçant.

J'avais déjà une idée de la façon dont les filles devaient se sentir. Connaissant Alice et Rose qui n'aimaient pas se salir, elles devaient se sentir comme en étant en enfer. Bien évidemment, pour empirer à leur situation, Bella avait demander à Emmet de la transporter partout où les filles allaient afin de les surveiller.

-Aaaahhhh!!!!hurlèrent soudainement les filles.

-Mon Dieu!s'exclama Emmet en nous rejoignant. La troisième guerre mondial vient de commencer!

-Que ce passe-t-il en haut?s'impatienta Jasper.

Emmet semblait réellement effrayé et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant de recomposer son visage.

-Elle a décidé que les filles n'avaient pas assez bien travailler alors elle a tirer sur elles avaient des fusils de ''paintball'' et ensuite elle à diriger les balles vers le plancher et les murs de toutes les salles de bain. Je vous le dit les gars, elle est pire que le diable en personne!

-Je crois que je l'aimais mieux durant sa dépression, marmonna Jasper en reprenant sa position sur le sol.

-Edward!hurla-t-elle soudainement.

Alerté pas sa demande, je me leva aussitôt en lançant des regards de terreurs vers Emmet et Jasper qui semblaient aussi effrayé que moi.

-C'est ton tour, mec, m'avertit Emmet.

-Tente de ne pas y perdre la vie, ajouta Jasper.

-Oui Bella?criais-je afin qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

-Je veux un sandwich au jambon et j'espère pour toi qu'il sera bon!ordonna-t-elle.

Tout en avalant difficilement, je me dirigea vers la cuisine où plusieurs plats sales se trouvaient dans l'évier alors que nous n'arrivions pas à trouver le temps pour les laver.

Sans perdre de temps, j'attrapai tous les ingrédients nécessaires qui se trouvaient dans le frigo et commença le sandwich. Si ça avait été n'importe qui, j'aurais travailler rapidement sans vraiment faire attention, mais puisque je ne voulais pas recevoir un autre coup je fis certain d'étaler la mayonnaise uniformément sans éclaboussure, d'étaler le jambon de façon à ce qu'il ne dépasse pas du pain, de mettre un soupçon de moutarde comme elle aimait et de couper le sandwich diagonalement de façon égale.

Emmet et Jasper apparurent soudainement dans la cuisine, tout en riant en me voyant travailler.

-Quoi?m'énervais-je en sortant un assiète.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un porter autant d'attention pour préparer un sandwich.

-Emmet, l'avertis-je, si tu étais à ma place tu ferais pareil. N'oublie pas que j'ai terminer avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire après avoir rater son dîner.

-Et moi qui croyait que ma soeur était innofensive, chuchota Jasper tout en regardant vers les escaliers afin d'être certain que personne n'y soit.

-J'ai toujours cru que Rose était dangereuse, ajouta Emmet. Sérieusement, mecs, je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella soit aussi forte. Heureusement qu'elle soit ma soeur sinon je serais gêner...

-C'est le diable en personne!ajoutais-je.

-Le diable est encore plus...

-Edward!hurla Bella. Est-ce que ça vient ou non?

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, me prévint Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule, si tu ne veux pas y laisser la vie.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, je me dirigea prudemment vers les escaliers afin d'être certain de ne rien échapper. Comme l'avait prévu Emmet, Bella se tenait dans l'une des salle de bain avec un fusil de ''painball'' dans les main en visant Rosalie qui frottait l'une des tuiles avec une telle intensité que j'aurais pu croire qu'elle soit entrain d'astiquer sa voiture...

-Enfin!s'énerva Bella en me voyant arriver.

Après lui avoir tendu le sandwich, elle tourna son regard vers celui-ci et sembla l'inspecter. Après une minute ou deux, elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Très bien Edward, c'est tout de même mieux que les nouilles brûler de ce midi. Maintenant, comme punissions...

Elle pointa soudainement le fusil vers moi et tira trois coups, attirant le regard des deux filles. Je savais que j'allais avoir des bleus le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveillerais.

Bella sembla s'appercevoir que Rose et Alice avaient arrêter d'astiquer le plancher car elle tourna le fusil vers elles.

-Qui vous a dit d'arrêter?demanda-t-elle calmement.

C'était le ton de voix qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle se voulait dangereuse. Et dans cette situation, elle était VRAIMENT dangereuse.

-Euh... Nous...tenta de dire Alice.

-Personne, termina Rosalie en fixant Alice afin qu'elle se taise.

Alice sembla comprendre car elle recommença immédiatement à frotter.

-As-tu encore besoins de moi?demandais-je en massant mon épaule qui avait reçu l'un des coups.

-Non, tu peux y aller, soldat, répondit-elle avant de prendre une bouchée du sandwich.

Afin de passer le moins de temps possible avec elle, je sortis rapidement de la salle et me dirigea vers les escaliers.

Lorsque j'entra dans le salon, Emmet se tourna vers moi et éclata soudainement à rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le tour à Jasper de rire.

-Que c'est-il passer?demanda ce dernier.

-Punition pour avoir brûler son dîner, répondis-je simplement en enlevant mon chandail.

-Je croyais qu'elle t'avais déjà frapper pour...

-Jasper!m'énervais-je en me tournant vers lui. Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous sommes tous à ses services?

Emmet cessa de rire en pointant le jeu monopoly qui était encore étaler sur la table basse du salon.

-Parce qu'elle nous a battut au monopoly, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi jouait-elle, encore?demanda Jasper.

-Parce que Eddie-choo voulait ABSOLUMENT que Bella-choo joue, répondit Emmet.

-Et pourquoi a-t-elle accepter?demandais-je.

Cette fois-ci Emmet ne répondit pas et ce fut Jasper qui le fit.

-Parce que mon idiot de frère à décider que les perdant seraient les serviteurs du gagnant et puisque Bella à un esprit de compétition très élever elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer bien qu'elle refusait de nous parler.

-Très bien Jasper!m'exclamais-je. Maintenant...

-Jasper!hurla Bella.

Mon regard se tourna immédiatement vers Jasper qui semblait prêt à pisser dans ses culottes.

Il se leva tranquillement et marcha jusqu'aux marches de l'escalier sans nous quitter des yeux.

-Oui Bella? En quoi puis-je t'aider?

-J'ai mal au dos à force de devoir regarder les filles travailler lamentablement, expliqua-t-elle. Emmènes-toi ici, j'ai besoins d'un bon massage.

Jasper hocha tranquillement la tête avant de commencer son escalade jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Pendant le temps où Jasper fut à l'étage supérieur, Emmet et moi restèrent silencieux en priant silencieusement que tout serait bientôt terminé. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, nous eûmes la chance d'entendre plusieurs cri de douleurs et de protestations.

Carlisle entra finalement du travail et regarda sa montre. Il sortit un sifflet de sa poche et siffla, annonçant enfin la fin du notre période de serviteurs.

-C'est terminer!cria-t-il en déposant sa malette.

Emmet soupira bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur le sol et Jasper apparut soudainement avec...

-Jasper, que fais-tu avec les vêtements de Alice sur toi?s'étonna Emmet en éclatant de rire.

-Bella, murmura-t-il comme réponse.

-Emmet, demanda Carlisle, pourrais-tu aller aider ta soeur pour descendre?

Emmet hocha sa tête et monte au premier étage alors que Jasper se laissa tomber dans une chaise en fermant ses yeux. Mes soeurs descendirent les escaliers à leur tour avec leurs shorts et les chandails dans lesquels elles venaient visiblement de se changer. Elles aussi s'effondrèrent en fermant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmet apparut en bas des escaliers avec ses bras autour de la taille de Bella. Cette dernière souriait joyeusement tout en marchant jusqu'à la place vide à mes côtés. Elle tenta de s'installer le plus confortablement possible et pour la première fois de la journée je fus heureux de la voir.

-Je vois que tout le monde est fatiguer, observa Carlisle.

-Pas moi!objecta Bella.

C'était la première fois qu'elle nous parlait sans donner des ordres. Enfin... elle m'avait déjà parler quelques jours plus tôt mais c'était différent.

-Sauf Bella, ajouta Carlisle. Avez-vous eu du plaisir.

Tout le monde grommela alors que la fatigue s'emparait de nous. Alice bayait alors que la Rose bougeait dangereusement vers le sol. Quant à moi, je rêvais d'une bonne nuit de sommeil qui me permettrait de me remettre de tous les bleus dont Bella m'avait infliger.

-Moi je me suis TRÈS amuser, s'exclama alors Bella en souriant.

-C'est bien, Bella, approuva Carlisle.

-Parce que tu n'as rien fait d'autre que nous donner des ordres, pointa Emmet.

Le regard de Bella se tourna rapidement vers son frère alors que son sourire disparut de son visage. Toutefois, l'étincelle dans ses yeux était toujours présente.

-C'était ta proposition, lui répondit-elle. Tu aurais dû savoir que je suis la personne ayant le plus de compétition à coeur. Désolé Emmet, mais les règles sont les règles!

-Elle a raison Emmet, approuva Carlisle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-La prochaine fois je...grommela Emmet.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!s'écria soudainement Rosalie en secouant furieusement la tête. Une autre journée comme celle-ci et ce sera ma mort à coup sûr.

-Mais Rosie, se lamenta Emmet.

-Rose à raison!ajouta Alice.

Carlisle soupira et regarda sa montre.

-Ok les jeunes, allez vous coucher maintenant avant que vous vous endormiez tous dans le salon. Je vais m'occuper du ménage.

-Bonne nuit, répondîmes en nous levant tous.


	15. désolé! :P

Allo tout le monde!

En tout premier lieu, j'aimerais simplement vous aviser que je vais recommencer à écrire lorsque j'aurais plus de temps puisque depuis la fin de l'université j'ai recommencer à travailler et je n'ai pratiquement plus le temps de rien faire. Je dois aussi avouer que j'avais un blocage et que je travaille déjà en ce moment sur les suites de ces fictions et que la suite devrais très bientôt suivre.

Encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps et je tiens à vous prévenir que l'attente ne devrait plus être très longue.

Merci à vous,

**Titepuce140**

*Bonne été tout le monde! * :P


	16. Elle est de retour!

_Re-bonjour tout le monde!_

_Encore une fois, je suis désoler si je prend du temps à ajouter des chapitres, l'université prend vraiment beaucoup de mon temps et en plus j'avais un blocage mais je vais essayer de continuer et de ''poster'' la suite plus souvent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'envient! :P_

_**Titepuce140 :p**_

14.

**Bella:**

Je n'en peux plus! Je vais devenir folle si je dois passer une journée de plus à les entendres parler de l'autre côté de ma porte de chambre. Argg!

Comme à mon habitude, je fixais le plafond au-dessus de mon lit alors que j'entendais les chuchotements aussi clair et précis que s'ils étaient à côtés de mon lit.

-Va-t-elle rester dans cette chambre tout sa vie? Edward.

-Edward, relax un peu mec. Emmet.

-Ça fait un mois entier qu'elle n'est pas sortit de sa chambre autre que pour aller à l'école et manger! Edward.

-N'exagère pas, elle est sortit l'autre jour pour jouer au monopoly avec nous. Emmet.

-Et tu as vus ce que ça a donner. Rosalie.

-J'ai dû jeter mes vêtements! Alice.

-Calmez-vous, elle sortira lorsqu'elle sera prête. Jasper.

Au moins quelqu'un qui me comprend! Sérieusement, sans Jasper et Carlisle il y a longtemps que je les aurais tous étrangler.

-Je m'en fou! Edward.

-Elle n'est même pas aller à l'enterrement de vos parents. Alice.

-Et vous dîtes tous que c'est moi qui est froide et distante. Rosalie.

-Arrêtez!Emmet.

-Pourquoi la défends-tu, Emmet? Rosalie.

-Parce que c'est elle qui était présente dans la voiture avec mes parents! Emmet.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici! Carlisle.

-Je...euh... nous... Edward.

-Ils ne veulent pas comprendre pourquoi Bella ne veux pas sortir de sa chambre. Jasper.

-Les enfants, laissez Bella tranquille et allez jouer dans le salon, ordonna Carlisle avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin.

Si j'avais pu j'aurais sauter de joie et crier à tû-tête afin de le remercier. Par chance que Carlisle était là, il était le seul capable de pouvoir garder mes frères et notre famille calme. C'était pour cela que j'appréciais Carlisle, parce qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais et ce dont j'essayais d'éviter depuis le soir de l'accident.

J'étais en colère contre mes parents, contre ma famille, contre ma vie et contre moi-même. Il n'y avait plus un instant qui passait sans que j'ai envie de briser quelque chose ou bien de frapper quelqu'un. Les cicatrices présentes sur mon corps ne m'aidait certainement pas à accepter les tristes événements des dernières semaines.

Depuis quelques temps je n'avais qu'une envie, conduire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir endurer la douleur.

J'avais bien évidemment tenter d'éviter de conduire, tenter de m'éloigner des autres et de tout oublier. Je voulais simplement oublier, oublier l'accident, la façon dont ma famille m'avait traité auparavant... Merde, je voulais juste être heureuse et aimer! Je voulais vraiment avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre comment je me sentais. Je voulais pouvoir raconter mon histoire à quelqu'un, pouvoir partager mes pensés et mes sentiments mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Edward avait à maintes reprises tenter de briser ma carapace et de me faire parler. Je savais parfaitement qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir blesser quelques années plus tôt et qu'il voulait absolument se racheter. Comment pouvais-je l'ignorer alors qu'il avait pourtant toujours été là quand nous étions enfant. Déjà à la naissance j'avais une totale confiance en lui, je l'aimais et je tenais à lui. J'avais besoins de sa présence à mes côtés pour m'empêcher de me briser.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était de m'aider mais je le repoussais. Je repoussais tout le monde, je n'arrivais pas à m'ouvrir. J'avais bien déjà essayé mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Je voulais crier, hurler, pleurer... J'aurais aimer que quelqu'un se rende compte de la souffrance que je vivais, que ma famille comprenne que je les aimais et que je ne faisais pas exprès de refuser leur aide.

L'adrénaline montait en moins, l'envie de me défouler se manifestant comme jamais auparavant. Mon coeur battait plus rapidement, ma tête vibrait au rythme de mon coeur. Ma vision changea et je vis rouge. La vue du plafond devint de plus en plus flou et je ferma mes yeux afin de reprendre contenance.

Je repoussa les couvertures de mon lit et usa toute mes forces afin de pouvoir me tenir debout. Après quelques pas incertains je parvins à me rendre jusqu'à ma commode et y sortir un paire de culotte courte blanche ainsi que mon top noir. Ont pouvait facilement voir mes nombreuses cicatrices sur mes bras mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. S'ils voulaient vraiment réapprendre à me connaître ils allaient devoir accepter qui j'étais et mon boulot.

Je me pencha un peu en avant et en arrière afin de tester mes jambes mais elles étaient assez forte pour me porter. Un dernier regard vers le miroir et j'ouvrais la porte à la volé en courant et dévalant les escaliers avant de sauter les cinq dernières marches.

En me dirigeant vers la porte de sortit je passa rapidement devant Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward et Alice qui parlaient tranquillement dans le salon. Ils se tournèrent tous à ma vue et semblèrent figés pendant quelques instants.

Entre temps j'étais parvenu à ma voiture que Jamie avait garé dans la cours quelques jours plus tôt et démarra.

Le ronronnement de la voiture me permit de reprendre mon souffle et de me sentir en sécurité. En fermant mes yeux je posa ma main sur le volant et je pris quelques grandes respirations avant de retrouver la quiétude que je ressentais avant une course.

Au moment même où mes cinq anciens meilleurs amis sortirent sur le porche j'ouvris mes yeux et appuya sur la pédale de gaz. Les pneus de la voiture crièrent et bientôt je fonçais à toute allure vers la route avec une seule idée en tête: me rendre à la piste de course derrière chez Jamie.

**Edward:**

-Où est partit Bella!s'écria Rosalie en regardant l'endroit où avait disparut la voiture de Bella.

Durant tout le temps où Bella était ici, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait le pied dehors et qu'elle marchait d'elle-même. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour qu'elle sorte maintenant? Fuyait-elle ou était-elle prête à passer à autre chose?

J'avais beau avoir passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à ses côtés mais je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si elle s'était complètement fermer, nous empêchant de pouvoir voir la VRAI Bella. Malgré son changement d'attitude et de comportement je savais qu'une partie de l'ancienne Bella était encore présente. J'avais toujours été capable de lire dans son regard mais maintenant c'était un peu plus difficile. Pourtant, j'arrivais à y voir des choses lorsqu'elle ne se cachait pas derrière un masque.

Je sentis à peine la main de Rose m'attraper par l'avant-bras afin de me faire signe de les suivres jusqu'à l'énorme jeep de Emmet.

-Où allons-nous?s'inquiéta Alice en grimpant à l'arrière de la jeep.

-Huh... Aucune idée, avoua Rose. Emmet?

Emmet haussa tristement les épaules en signe de défaite.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en posant son front sur le volant.

-La piste de course chez les Hales, décida Jasper.

-Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu veux que Bella...tenta de dire Alice.

-Alice, que ferais-tu pour évacuer ta colère?lui demanda-t-il en souriant à sa petite amie.

Alice haussa ses sourcils puis fixa Jasper pendant quelques secondes.

-Au centre d'achat, évidemment!s'exclama-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

-Exactement, approuva Jasper. Ton passe-temps est définitement le magasinage et celui de Bella est de piloter des voitures de courses. Alors l'endroit le plus probable où la retrouver est probablement sur une piste de course.

Je devais l'avouer, Jasper était très intelligent. Je n'aurais probablement jamais été capable d'arriver à cette conclusion, préférant vérifier chaque rues de la ville. Décidément, il connaissait sa soeur bien plus que nous tous.

Sans attendre d'ordre précis, Emmet démarra à toute vitesse et prit la route vers la résidence des Hales. Tout le trajet s'effectua en silence que chacun regardait autour d'eux.

En arrivant chez les Hales j'entendis les pneus d'une voiture crier sur l'asphalte et le bruit d'une voiture qui accélérait à toute vitesse. D'un seul regard nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où se tenait deux personnes qui se révélèrent être Alicia et Jamie.

Alors que ce dernier regardait Bella courir, Alicia tenait un chronomètre dans ses mains et jetait des coups d'oeils entre la Mitsibushi de Bella et l'objet dans sa main.

Jamie avait les sourcils froncé, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine alors qu'il semblait être préoccuper par quelque chose. Il suivait des yeux la voiture de Bella alors qu'elle enchaînait tour sur tour. Elle allait de plus en plus vite et Jamie devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

-Jamie?m'inquiétais-je en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre mais il s'approcha un peu plus du rebord alors qu'elle venait une fois de plus d'accélérer.

-Elle va trop vite, s'exclama-t-il sans quitter la voiture des yeux.

-Non, chuchota Alicia qui souriait maintenant.

-Elle prend les courbes trop rapidement, la voiture ne tiendra pas bien longtemps si elle continu comme cela.

-Non, répéta Alicia en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Jamie.

-Elle va percuter le mur si elle continu!ajouta Jamie en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

Alicia secoua la tête.

-Ait confiance, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Alicia...

-Elle connait cette voiture comme le fond de sa poche, le calma Alicia. Croit-moi, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait.

-Oui mais...

-Elle est dans une course, murmura Alicia juste assez fort pour que l'on puisse entendre. C'est son combat personnel et nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Alicia, s'inquiéta Rosalie. Il n'y a pourtant personne d'autre sur la piste!

Alicia ne répondit pas, continuant à chronométrer le temps de Bella.

-Non, elle n'est pas seule, ajouta la jeune femme. Elle se combat elle-même et nous avons toujours su que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Nous devions seulement savoir si qu'elle réussirait à vaincre ses peurs.

-Vous voulez dire que...

-Non Jasper. La raison pourquoi Bella est un as du volant est parce qu'elle se sert de ses sentiments afin de gonfler son énergie. Quelque chose a dû se déclencher pour qu'elle ait autant de sentiments puisqu'elle n'a jamais rouler aussi vite que maintenant. Je me demande vraiment...

-Wow! Est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon temps?s'étonna Christie qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés d'Alicia.

Alicia hocha simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici?l'interrogea la jeune fille.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse qu'Alicia lui donna mais une chose était certaine, Bella venait de faire un nouveau record.

Nous la regardâmes continuer à rouler jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de désespoir se fit entendre. La voiture était maintenant à son apogé et je savais très bien que si Bella ne ralentissait pas maintenant il se produirait quelque chose de grave.

Je fus très satisfait lorsque sa voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta finalement devant nous.

**Bella:**

Je respirais très fort alors que j'avais mon front poser contre le volant de ma voiture.

Je pouvais pratiquement sentir la fumer sortir du capot alors que je savais que je l'avais pousser à bout. Jamais auparavant n'étais-je parvenu à rouler aussi vite sans perdre la maîtrise de la voiture. J'étais fière de moi, fière de mon exploit alors que j'avais aussi réussit à faire sortir une énorme partit de ma colère.

Dans la voiture j'étais dans mon propre monde. Ça avait toujours été comme cela et rien ne pourrait y changer. Pourtant mon regard fut attirer vers la droite où j'apperçus Jamie, Alicia, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Christie, Alice et Edward. Chacun avait des expressions différentes mais pour une fois je n'étais pas gênée de leur présence. Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à accepter leurs excuses mais j'étais tout de même prête à tenter de faire la paix entre nous.

En souriant j'ouvris la portière de ma voiture et sortit. Je fis quelques pas vers l'avant mais mes jambes ne parvinrent plus à supporter mon poids.

En tombant assise sur le sol j'observa la carrosserie de ma voiture. Il y avait quelques grafignurent mais je savais être capable de réparer les dégats lorsque je serais en meilleur état.

J'allais tenter une nouvelle tentative afin de me lever mais je sentis bientôt un bras passer sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos. Très rapidement Edward me leva dans ses bras et je me retrouva coller contre son torse. N'ayant aucune autre solution je laissa ma tête tomber sur son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la jeep de mon frère.

Pour la première fois depuis mon retour, je laissa Edward et notre famille m'approcher et me réconforter. Je ne le regrettais pas, je savais que j'étais aimer même si mes parents n'étaient plus là pour entendre mes excuses. Toutefois, je me rendais compte que j'avais une famille sur qui compter.

En soupirant je laissa le sommeil m'envahir après avoir passer presque toutes les nuits éveiller. J'étais fatiguer et je ne voulais plus lutter contre le sommeil. Mes démons étaient encore présent mais je savais que je devais les laisser partir. Non pas les oubliers mais seulement les accepter.

**Bon j'ai enfin pu terminer ce chapitre-citte et sachez que sa fait plusieurs mois que j'essayais de trouver l'inspiration pour le continuer. Dites-moi si vous l'aimer et je vais bientôt commencer le nouveau chapitre.**

**Titepuce140 :P**


	17. la paix?

15,

**Edward:**

Elle ne bougeait pas, se laissant soulever dans mes bras comme si elle ne voulait plus se battre. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et lorsque je regarda ses yeux je remarqua qu'ils étaient fermer. Bella s'était enfin endormis et d'après les cernes présents sous ses yeux j'en conclus que c'était la première fois depuis l'accident qu'elle dormait convenablement.

-Comment va-t-elle?demanda Alice alors que je me dirigeais vers la voiture.

-Elle dort, répondis-je sans quitter Bella des yeux.

Jasper gardait le silence à mes côtés alors qu'il ne cessait pas de me regarder alors que je marchais tranquillement afin de ne pas réveiller Bella.

-Tu l'aime, comprit-il soudainement.

J'étais surpris et grâce à cela je m'arrêta rapidement de marcher afin de lui faire face.

-Quoi! Moi... aimer... Non!mentis-je en secouant la tête.

-Je te connais depuis toujours Edward et crois moi, je sais reconnaître le regard de quelqu'un qui est amoureux. Tu as le même regard que Carlisle à envers ta mère ainsi que celui d'Emmet envers Rosalie et celui que mon père avait face à ma mère.

Était-ce si évident que cela? Moi qui croyait pourtant avoir pu cacher la vérité aux autres en m'interdisant de penser à Bella en leur présence.

-Ramènes-la à la maison, Edward, ajouta Jasper avant de s'éloigner.

La route jusqu'à la maison fut rapide et très confortable. Personne ne parla afin de ne pas réveiller Bella qui dormait paisiblement dans mes bras.

Son visage était paisible et ses lèvres étaient entrouverte alors qu'elle resserait ses bras autour de ma taille. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds touchaient doucement la peau de mon cou alors qu'elle avait son visage caché dans le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou. Son souffle chaud chatouillait ma peau mais me calmait aussi.

-Comment va-t-elle, demanda Emmet de sa position derrière le volant.

-Je crois qu'elle va dormir pendant plusieurs heures, lui appris-je sans la quitter des yeux.

Jasper se tourna du siège passager vers moi, différents émotions jouant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait sa soeur dormir paisiblement dans mes bras.

-Ce qu'elle a vécu...commença-t-il. Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'elle à vécu durant la dernière année, ni ce qui c'est passé la soirée de l'accident. Elle est devenue une énigme et personnellement je ne sais rien de ce qu'elle ressent.

-Tout va bien aller, chuchotais-je en passant une main dans les cheveux de Bella.

-On en sait rien, Edward, ajouta Jasper. Les cicatrices sur sont corps, le changement physique qu'elle a effectuer et son comportement font d'elle une personne différente de celle que nous avons connus. Nous ne savons rien des traumatismes qu'elle a vécu depuis qu'elle à quitter la maison...

-L'autre soir, l'interompis-je en me remémorant la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella, elle m'a fait part de ce qui c'est passé durant l'accident, de comment elle se sent.

-Et?m'interrogea Emmet en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Devais-je leur dire? Devais-je briser la promesse que j'avais fait à Bella? Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancer cette soirée-là... Elle avait été si vulnérable, si fragile. Si elle devait apprendre que j'étais prêt à trahir sa promesse elle se rétraquerait une fois de plus dans sa coquille. Voulais-je risquer cela?

L'impatience se lisait dans leur regard. Chacun des membres de ma famille attendait que je leur dévoile la vérité, que je mette l'âme de Bella à nue. Je jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fille qui dormait dans mes bras et pour une fois dans ma vie c'est pour elle que je pris la décision de ne rien avouer.

-Elle ne veut pas que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, elle va très bien. Elle a seulement besoins d'être seule pour refaire le point.

Ok, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait VRAIMENT besoins d'être seule pour faire le point.

-Elle semble si...triste, chuchota Alice en regardant Bella. Tout est de notre faute, nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser seule lorsque nous sommes entrer au secondaire nous aurions dû...

-Le passé ne peut pas être effacer, murmura soudainement Bella contre mon cou.

Sa voix nous surpris tous. Je sentis sa tête se tourner vers la fenêtre de façon à ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas fixer l'un d'entre nous.

-Bella?s'étonna Alice en sursautant.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella?s'inquiéta Emmet.

-Pouvez-vous vous taire pendant que j'essaie d'écouter la radio, grommela Rosalie à la droite d'Alice.

Je roula les yeux en me rappelant combien Rosalie pouvait être ennuyante.

-Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, continua Bella sans répondre à nos questions. J'aurais pu vous demander de rester, cette journée-là, mais j'ai préféré vous donner la chance d'avoir d'autres amis. Vous aviez vos vies, j'avais la mienne. Rosalie avait raison, j'aurais pu vous demander de l'aide lorsque j'en avais de besoins mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

-Bella...tentais-je de la calmer. Tu dois te reposer, ton corps à besoins...

-Je voulais tellement regagner votre amitié mais alors que le temps passait nous étions séparer de plus en plus, continua-t-elle sans bouger. Finalement j'ai rencontrer Jamie et il m'a entraîner dans un monde complètement différent du vôtre: les courses de rue. J'étais douées, merde je suis la meilleure. Je changeais rapidement, je voulais faire partit de leur groupe.

Elle se tue pendant un moment. Son coeur ne battait pas plus rapidement qu'auparavant, aucun tic de nervosité n'était percevable et sa voix était simplement vide de sentiment.

-À un certain moment, lorsque je conduisais ma voiture sur la piste de course tantôt, j'ai compris que nous étions tous bien trop différent. Rosalie et Alice étaient des meneuses de claques et l'avaient toujours rêver et les garçons étaient des joueurs de football. Je n'avais jamais voulu être ni l'un ni l'autre. Nos centre d'intérêts n'étaient pas les même. Après avoir rencontrer Jamie j'ai compris que les voitures étaient ce que j'aimais et que c'était derrière un volant qu'était ma vocation.

-Nous voulons que tout redeviens comme avant, Bella, murmura Alice en touchant le bras de Bella.

Cette dernière se tourna et fixa la petite main d'Alice qui était sur son bras. Son regard ne démontra aucun émotion et je fus attrister lorsqu'elle éloigna son bras d'Alice.

Ma soeur faillit éclater en larme lorsqu'elle s'apperçut que Bella ne voulait pas qu'elle la touche.

-Rien ne peut redevenir comme avant, reprit Bella en regardant Alice. Ce que nous partagions et qui nous étions fait partit du passé. Nous ne sommes plus ceux que nous étions à quatorze ans. Cependant, je suis prête à faire des efforts pour gagner votre amitié et votre confiance.

-Bella...

Jasper fixait Bella comme si elle était prête à se briser en morceaux. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle était plus forte que cela. Si que Bella était prête à aller de l'avant c'est qu'elle avait finalement accepter ce qui était arrivé durant les premières années du secondaire.

-Qu'as-tu fais pendant l'année où tu étais partit?s'intéressa Rosalie.

C'était la première fois depuis le retour de Bella que Rose s'intéressait vraiment à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Oh... Des courses, pour la majorité du temps.

-Et le reste du temps?s'intéressa Emmet.

-Des choses... Écoutez, je ne crois pas que c'est un moment opportun pour discuter de mon emploi du temps.

-Bella...tenta de l'interrompre Jasper.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter en fin de semaine, réponit-elle simplement sans vraiment s'appercevori que son frère avait parler. J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec quelqu'un, seule.

**Rosalie:**

Mon regard était fixer sur Edward et Bella alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à l'entrer de notre maison. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble et j'avais la curieuse impression qu'ils partageaient tous les deux des émotions très fort l'un pour l'autre.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, sans aucun événements qui vint déranger l'atmosphère paisible. Bella dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, Edward jouait du piano, mon père et ma mère lisaient dans le salon, Emmet jouait à Halo avec Jasper et Alice et moi regardions les nouveaux magasine de Seventeen magasin et Cosmopolitan.

La nuit fut aussi calme et lorsque je me réveilla, à sept heure du matin, je fus surprise d'appercevoir une fille qui avait été glisser sous ma porte. Curieuse je marcha vers celle-ci et me pencha afin d'y lire le contenue.

_Rosalie,_

_rejoint moi dans le garage lorsque tu le voudras, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer._

_Bella._

Bella? Elle avait finalement accepter d'utiliser son ancien surnom? Étrange... Peut-être avait-elle réellement envie de faire la paix, après tout.

J'enfila un t-shirt et des short avant de me diriger vers le garage alors que tout le monde présent dans la maison dormait encore à poing fermer.

Différent bruits provint du garage lorsque j'ouvris la porte mais je n'apperçu Bella nul-part. Quelque chose avait changer dans mon sanctuaire mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Bella?demandais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

-Ici!s'écria-t-elle en émergant de derrière ma voiture.

Oh non! Elle n'avait pas oser?

-Isabella Marie Swan, grognais-je en me dirigeant vers elle alors que j'apperçu la clé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Du calme Rose, je n'ai pas toucher à ta voiture.

Cela eu l'effet immédiat qu'elle avait probablement souhaiter. Ma colère se calma alors que ma curiosité fut une fois de plus piqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à sept heure cinq du matin Bella?m'étonnais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai entendu Emmet se lamenter parce que sa voiture ne roulait pas bien hier et j'ai eu envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'ai cru que tu aimerais peut-être cela... travailler sur le jeep à Emmet avec moi?

Vraiment? Elle voulait vraiment faire quelque chose avec moi?

Je restais planter là tandis qu'elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du conducteur.

-Voyons voir ce que ce bijoux à sous le capot, marmonna-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir.

Elle marcha vers l'avant et ouvrit le capot, utilisant la tige en fer pour le garder ouvert. Je fus étonner de la voir se pencher vers l'avant aussi rapidement alors que je savais que ses jambes devaient la faire énormément souffrir.

-Comment vont tes jambes?m'inquiétais-je sans répondre à sa question précédente.

Elle souleva simplement ses épaules sans quitter le moteur du jeep des yeux.

-J'ai vu pire, répondit-elle simplement avant de tendre sa main vers moi. Rose, est-ce que tu peux me tendre une lampe de poche?

Une lampe de poche? Ah oui! Grand Dieu, comment est-il possible d'être aussi étrange qu'Isabella Swan? Une fille normale utiliserait l'excuse d'être blesser pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désir mais Bella préfère travailler sous le capot d'une voiture alors que les gens normaux dorment.

J'attrapa la lampe de poche que j'avais laisser à traîner sur ma table de travail avant de la rejoindre sous le capot. Elle éclaira rapidement le moteur, le regardant sous tous les angles.

-Est-ce que c'est le moteur?lui demandais-je.

-Non, répondit-elle en mordant la lampe de poche entre ses dents afin de pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains. Quand est la dernière fois où la jeep à eu un changement d'huile?

-Je l'ai fait il y a deux semaines, répondis-je en me regardant la date que j'avais encercler en rouge sur le calendrier poser sur le mur devant la voiture de mon petit copain.

-Une voiture est comme un être humain, chuchota Bella en jouant avec quelques fils. Il faut savoir prendre soin d'elle, l'écouter afin de comprendre ce qu'elle à besoins.

Cette phrase me disait quelque chose...Ah!

-C'est ce que je disais lorsque nous avions treize ans!m'étonnais-je.

Comment avait-elle pu se rappeler de cela? Moi-même je ne m'en rappelais pas avant qu'elle le dise.

-Je ne vous ai jamais oublier, ajouta-t-elle en refermant le capot.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, me faisant face. Elle avait de la graisse sur les joues et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un élastique.

-Quand j'étais à Phoenix et que j'avais des problèmes durant une course je me rappelait cette phrase. Je savais que mon amour des voitures était quelque chose que je partageait avec toi.

Elle déposa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains avant de me faire signe de prendre place dans le siège passager de Emmet. Elle prit place dans le siège du conducteur, ses mains poser sur le volant.

-J'ai toujours été jalouse de toi, avoua-t-elle en fixant devant elle. Tu as toujours été la plus belle d'entre nous et les garçons t'aimaient bien. Tu étais doués en tout et à certain moment je rêvais d'être toi.

-Bella, j'ai toujours voulu avoir ton intelligence, l'interrompis-je en me tournant d'avantage vers elle. Les professeurs t'aimaient, tu n'avais pas besoins d'étudier pour avoir des A+.

-L'intelligence, cracha-t-elle alors que j'apperçu sa machoire se contracter. L'intelligence n'apporte rien dans la vie. Si tu n'es pas capable de t'exprimer et de te défendre ça ne sert à rien d'être intelligent.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?

Sérieusement, que voulait-elle obtenir de cette conversation?

-Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi?me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Quoi?

-Ta confiance, est-ce que je l'ai?répéta-t-il.

Ma confiance? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que cette conversation allait devenir de plus en plus sérieux?

-Oui, oui tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Elle se tourna soudainement vers moi, son regard sondant mon corps alors qu'elle essayait de déterminer si je disais la vérité ou non.

-En fin de semaine je dois rencontrer quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant tout en veillant que nous étions seule. Quelqu'un de dangereux et il se peut que je dois quitter Forks pour quelques temps.

-Bella, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Ça pourrait être dangereux, tu...

-Il y a des choses qui ce sont passé lorsque j'étais à Phoenix, des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière. Je me suis mêler à un groupe qui est très dangereux. Rosalie, j'ai besoins de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse autant en voiture que moi et tu es la seule capable de faire ce job.

-Tu as Jamie et Alicia et...

-C'est moi qui trouve toujours les meilleures idées pour chaque situation. Je sais que tu es capable d'improviser avec n'importe quoi. Si tu veux je te donnerais des trucs mais tu en sais autant que moi sur les voitures. J'aurais simplement à t'expliquer certaines choses qui sont différentes des voitures normales.

-Bella, est-ce que...

-Je ne peux rien te dire maintenant, m'interrompit-elle. Je dois d'abord savoir si tu veux m'aider ou non.

Je garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Écoute Rose, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refuses. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander et que tu ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger. Je veux simplement que tu me donne ta réponse avant jeudi, ok?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre elle sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la maison.


End file.
